Amando a un extraño
by Mia T
Summary: Epilogo SS, espero les guste
1. SS cap I

Aclaración: Los personajes de Sakura Card captor no me pertenecen

Simbología

dialogos-

".." pensamientos

Primer capitulo

Al fin había llegado, este tiempo lo necesitaba pronto comenzaría a escribir su nuevo libro y lo que necesitaba era inspiración, llego al garaje y metió el auto. Se bajo de el y entro en la casa, se dirigió al comedor y abrió una puerta corrediza de vidrio, salio a un corredor y bajo unas cuantas gradas, encontrándose frente al mar, su cabello castaño rizado se movía con la brisa resfrecante del mar y sus ojos verde esmeralda contemplaban su inmensidad y la belleza que le proporcionaba ese paisaje, unas cuantas estrellas adornaban el firmamento, dándole un toque mágico a todo aquello, la chica es de unos 24 años muy hermosa.

Bueno Sakura, ya estas aquí-dijo sonriendo-creo que me inspirare mucho- y tras dirigirle una última mirada a aquel paisaje entro en la casa.

La casa consistía de dos plantas en la planta baja se encontraba la sala y luego tras caminar por un pasillo se llegaba a unas escaleras a un lado se encontraba el comedor y al otro la cocina, y en la planta alta estaban los dormitorios, se había duchado y en estos momentos se encontraba ya acostada en una cama, pero un ruido hizo que abriera los ojos.-será un ladrón o quizás…un fantasma-"no existen los fantasma"-suspiro-será mejor que valla a ver-, bajo las escaleras con cuidado sin hacer ruido, se dio cuenta de que no llevaba , así que decidió entrar en la cocina, abrió una gaveta y tomo lo primero que sus manos tocaron, salio de ella y caminó por el pasillo, y ahí cerca de la entraba un hombre estaba parado, no podía observarle bien pues todo se encontraba en oscuridad.

No se mueva, estoy armada, es usted un ladrón y llamare a la policía-dijo algo nerviosa

El la miro-No soy un ladrón,-le dijo –¿y dijo que estaba armada?-

Si lo estoy con esto-dijo Sakura levantando la mano y viendo por primera vez lo que había tomado de la cocina, un cucharón de manera.

¿Y que hará con eso darme cucharanazos hasta dejarme inconsciente?-

Si es necesario-dijo ella.

El rió-mire srita, le digo que no soy un ladrón, yo rente esta casa.-

Eso no es posible-dijo ella-yo la rente

No mire yo tengo el comprobante-metió la mano en su chaqueta y saco, el papel y se le dio a ella, quien lo leyó.

¿Ahora me cree, y ¿en verdad pensó que era un ladrón, en todo caso no cree que debió bajar con algo mas de ropa-, fue cuando lo entendió, se encontró tan concentrada pensando quien era que bajo tal y como se había acostado a dormir, y que se había dormido con una mañanita de seda algo corta, y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue ocultarse tras las cortinas de una ventana, pero fue tanta su prisa que las jalo mucho y estas cayeron.

El rió a carcajadas.

Veo que le parece todo esto gracioso-dijo ella algo enfadada

No se lo puedo negar, pero supongo que si estuviera en su lugar no lo seria.

Que bien que comprende, entonces podría dejar de reírse

Lo intentare, pero no prometo nada-dijo mientras otra risa salía de el.

Sakura vio una bata en el mueble fue cuando dio gracias al cielo por ser tan desordenada a veces y haberla dejado allí, la tomo y se la puso.

Podría encender la luz-le dijo ella-esta por la puerta

A vaya aquí estaba el interruptor lo estuve buscando sabe-el lo apretó y la luz se encendió.

Fue cuando ella lo vio, tenía cabello color chocolate y unos ámbares muy profundos, vestía de pantalón de tela y una camisa verde, era muy atractivo.

Parece Sr.

Li, Shaoran Li-completo el

Sr. Li que hay una pequeña confusión, porque yo también rente esta casa

Parece que hay confusión señorita…..

Sakura Kinomoto

Pero creo que tendremos que arreglarla y sinceramente me encuentro muy cansado, así que será mejor que platiquemos mañana, y yo iré a dormir.¿donde se encuentran las habitaciones?

Ella le señalo-Están en la planta alta, pero usted no puede quedarse aquí

¿Qué sucede no hay mas habitaciones?

no la casa tiene tres

Entonces no veo el problema-y al terminar de decir esto comenzó a subir por las gradas, y ella tras de el.

Pero…-dijo ella

¿Cuál es su habitación?-le pregunto el

¿Pare que quiere saber?-dijo ella

No se preocupe Kinomoto le dije que no soy ningún ladrón y tampoco soy ningún pervertido, la razón por la que le pregunto es para no equivocarme y meterme en su habitación.

Es esa-dijo señalando una puerta de la izquierda.

Entonces yo dormiré en aquella-dijo señalando una puerta de la derecha, en el centro se encontraba otra puerta, y una vez ya dispuestas las habitaciones cada uno se dirigió a la suya.

"Que extraña había resultado esa noche, pero no podía negar que al saber que no era un ladrón y observarlo bien, se había dado cuenta lo sumamente atractivo que era"-un cierto sonrojo la invadió

Rió nuevamente mientras se acostaba en su cama, -"valla que esa chica era algo especial, y muy bonita, en especial sus ojos",- mañana seria un día interesante-dijo sonriendo

* * *

Era de mañana, llevaba una bata puesta-Realmente quiero un café-dijo mientras entraba a la cocina, fue cuando vio a alguien y no pudo evitar pegar un grito. 

Buenos Días kinomoto

Es usted Li-dijo poniendo su mano sobre su pecho-Buenos Días -respondió al Saludo.

Sabe con sus gritos es probable desarrollar una crisis nerviosa, compadezco a su novio o esposo.

No tengo ninguno de los dos-dijo ella sentándose en una de las silla altas del desayunador.-

Serán por los gritos entonces-dijo un poco bajo

oiga lo escuche, ademas grite por que no me acostumbro a su presencia aquí.

Disculpe –dijo-Y dígame Kinomoto ¿a que se dedica?.

Soy escritora- dijo

Escritora¿y que escribe, déjeme adivinar escribe…, libros de autoayuda y actualmente se encuentra escribiendo" como enfrentar correctamente a un ladrón"-dijo riendo

Parece que lo de ayer le pareció muy cómico.

En realidad si, no me había reído tanto desde,…., en realidad no recuerdo cuando, pero creo que nunca me había reído tanto.

Me alegra haberle servido de entretenimiento-dijo algo enfadada,- y para su información escribo novelas románticas.

Ah, las cursilerías de las mujeres

¿cursilerías, " si de algo estaba segura es que sus novelas no eran cursiles, tenían romance, pero también misterio y muy buena trama, por lo que no solo las mujeres leían sus libros, sino muchos hombres también",-se equivoca Li mis libros están lejos de ser eso¿y se puede saber a que se dedica usted?

Soy abogado-le dijo

Fue cuando ella noto que el estaba cocinando

Entonces Li, que haremos yo rente la casa el 6

Yo también lo hice en esa fecha, y supongo que a eso se debe la confusión ya que fue rentada supongo por diferentes vendedores.

Entonces cuando se ira.-

¿irme, como veo yo las cosa Kinomoto, parece que ambos tenemos derecho a estar aquí, así que no me iré.

¿y que propone entonces?-

La casa es grande, así que no me importaría compartirla con usted-

Claro que no-dijo ella-no me quedare en la misma casa que usted

¿Se ira entonces?-

"En verdad le gustaba ese lugar, y no quería irse, además ella ya sabia que no habían mas casas en esa zona ¿Qué haría?",- me quedare -dijo ella

Me parece lo acertado, además no se porque se enoja, si el único que tiene que protestar algo aquí soy yo, por el riesgo de una crisis nerviosa.

Podría dejar de decir esas cosas.

Lo siento pero no puedo evitarlo, pero mire para tratar de hacer las pases con usted, le prepare el desayuno-y al decir esto puso un plato enfrente de ella, no podía negarlo se miraba delicioso y al probarlo supo que también lo estaba.

Usted preparara el almuerzo-

No-dijo ella

Pero si me parece lo justo-dijo el

A mi también-dijo ella.

¿Entonces?-

Vera, lo que sucede es que se me quema la comida o se me incendia la cocina, es por eso que he decidido alejarme de ellas

¿En verdad es capaz de incendiar una cocina?-

Créame que no quisiera ver como quedo la cocina de mi departamento cuando quise cocinar.

Vaya que usted es alguien muy peculiar, en un buen sentido claro.-dijo sonriendo -y si no sabe cocinar¿Cómo planeaba comer?-

Traje una guía telefónica.-

Ha, pensaba ordenar-

Así es.-dijo ella sonriendo

Tiene una hermosa sonrisa-

Ella se sonrojo-Gracias-dijo algo nerviosa, y desviando la vista.

Saldré un rato-dijo el

¿Y no desayunara?-

Ya lo hice, la veré mas tarde entonces Kinomoto.

Adiós-dijo ella y el salio de la casa.

Se encontraba comiendo, el no había regresado-Seguramente almorzara en algún restaurante-, termino su almuerzo y se fue al corredor que daba al mar, se sentó en una silla, enfrente de una mesa y abrió su computadora portátil, y comenzó a escribir.

El llego luego de un tiempo, y platico con Sakura por mucho tiempo, llego la hora de dormir y cada uno entro en su cuarto.

"Es extraño, nunca había confiado en alguien tan rápido como con Kinomoto, es alguien con muchos sueños y llena de alegría, en verdad es alguien especial"

Sakura se levanto muy contenta había pasado la tarde de ayer muy agradable," Li había resultado ser alguien…, no sabia como describirlo, era encantador, la hacia reír y no sabia por que le daba mucha confianza, quizás la palabra que podría describirlo era especial…"

* * *

Lo llamo y no respondió, así que supuso que había salido muy temprano, ya era muy tarde, estaba sentada en la sala de la casa, y el no había llegado, "no se pudo haber ido, además todas sus cosas están aquí, lo que no entiendo es que haces tu aquí esperándolo", un ruido se escucho-debe ser el, debo hacer algo, se vera raro si tan solo estoy sentada aquí, -así que encendió la tele, no vio que había. 

Hola-saludo el, sonriéndole

Ella se sonrojo nuevamente, pero como estaba oscuro, solo iluminaba la luz de la tele, el no lo noto.-Hola-dijo ella

¿Qué hace?-

Viendo tele-

¿Qué ve?-

"¿Qué veo, no lo se, que diré, que diré"-

Esa película me gusta mucho, -dijo el

¿Ya la ha visto?-dijo con cierto alivio, así no tendría que contestar que miraba

Si, es el Aro, es una película de miedo.

De ¿miedo?-dijo preocupada

Si-dijo el-pero supongo que ya ha visto algunas escenas ¿no?-

Si claro- dijo ella.

* * *

Estaba durmiendo, bueno en realidad tan solo estaba acostada, porque no podía dormir, no sabia como se quedo viendo esa película, si sabe que ella es extremadamente nerviosa, hubiera podido inventar un excusa para no verla, pero la verdad es que Shaoran se sentó al lado de ella y no sabia porque y tan pronto le agradaba tanto estar con el, y en verdad la paso bien habían platicado acerca de sus vidas, sonrió al recordar, cuando el le dijo que no tenia novia. Afuera llovía, un gran trueno sonó y ella pego un grito. 

Escucho unos sonidos y después cuando alguien toco la puerta.

Sakura, te encuentras bien-la voz sonaba preocupada.

Se levanto de la cama y se puso una bata y abrió la puerta.

Si Li, estoy bien-

¿Qué paso Kinomoto, te oí gritar-

La verdad es que tengo miedo, no se porque vi esa película.-

¿En verdad tiene miedo?-dijo el sonriendo

No se burle por favor-

Lo siento¿quiere que bajemos a la cocina le preparare un poco de leche caliente y platicaremos un rato?.

Si por favor-dijo ella saliendo del cuarto ambos comenzaron a bajar

Sabe me llamó Sakura-dijo ella

Lo siento fue un impulso-

No se disculpe, si quiere puede llamarme así-

Esta bien, entonces tú me llamaras Shaoran-

Trato hecho Shaoran-dijo ella mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas, que logro que Shaoran se sonrojara, pero Sakura no lo noto.

Notas de la autora: Si les gusto díganme para continuar con la historia, porque si no recibo reviews, pues no la continuare, y si les gusto, pero creen que podria mejorar en algo me lo dicen para cambiarlo.


	2. TE cap I

Hola, aquí esta el segundo capitulo, este capitulo esta dedicado a quienes les encanta la pareja ET, y para aquellos que les gusta SS, no se enojen les prometo que el próximo capitulo tendrá mucho de SS, y dado que ya llevo dos capítulos es necesario que aclare un poco la trama, el problema es que no estoy muy segura así que pensaba en incluir magia, o tal vez no, pero me gustaría escuchar su opinión la mayoría gana, si incluyo magia la trama será mas interesante y complicada pero siempre tendrá mucho romance, o también puede ser sin magia pero creo que la historia seria un poco mas corta, pero ustedes decidirán, así que esperare su reviews para saber que opinan entre mas rápido sepa lo que opinan mas rápido estarán leyendo el tercer capitulo.

Ahora a agradecer a aquellos a quienes me enviaron su reviews, lo que me motivo a escribir mas rápido.

Serenity-princess. Mayra gracias por tus reviews, espero te guste este nuevo capitulo, y también espero que me digas tu opinión con lo de la magia realmente me gustaría saber lo que opinas.

Danielita me dices que te gusto el principio, espero que disfrutes igual este cap. esperare tu review.

Nekubo, espero te guste este cap, no se si me quedo muy romántico, sino me lo dices para tratar de que los próximos lo sean mas.

Sakurita86, tu idea del matrimonio de al lado me gusto mucho, pero quería darle un papel mas importante a Eriol y Tomoyo, así que se me ocurrió hacerlas historia paralela, al menos por el momento, tal vez después se mezclen ambas.

Princesa sakura, ya esta el segundo capitulo espero te guste tanto como el primero, si no me lo dices para tratar de mejorar.

Saku-cerezo4, lamento que este capitulo no hable de SS, pero el próximo te aseguro que habrá mucho de ellos, espero que también disfrutes mucho de TE.

KIBBY-CHAN, se que la peli del aro no tiene nada de miedo pero es que no se me ocurrió nada en ese momento, pero tomando en cuenta de que a Sakura la asusta todo, no esta tan raro.

Abcchan, gracias por tu porras, los reviews son muy importantes, actualice pronto gracias a ellos, espero te guste este cap. también.

Koteotaku, espero que sigas leyendo y que te guste mucho este capitulo.

Mooki, espero que te guste este cap, y si no me dices porque lo que quiero es que me fic guste.

K-ri, lamento que el cap, no sea tan largo pero es que cuando el fic comienza, los cap. largos como que no salen, pero a medida que avanza la trama se van haciendo mas largo, así que continua leyendo.

Luna, Gracias por dejarme review, y por tu e-mail, quisiera saber si no te molestaría que te añada a mis contactos en Hotmail, talvez así algún día nos encontramos y platicamos un rato

Aura, espero que te guste este cap., y si te gusta ET, creo que otra vez te dejare con la curiosidad de saber que paso.

Angela, gracias por todo tus comentarios, esa idea al igual que las otras salen así de repente, si ves ni profile, veras que tengo varios fic, pero ninguno ha gustado tanto como este, pero creo que se debe a que es el mas romántico, espero siempre tratar de poner cosas un poco graciosas, pero creo que no se me dan mucho, se me dan mas las cosas de suspenso, pero trato de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo.

Carol, espero que te guste mucho la pareja de TE, y espero mantener siempre el romance si no te gusto algo me lo dices para tratar de mejorarlo

**Segundo capitulo**

No puedo creerlo, esto es lo único que me faltaba-dijo una chica cabello azabache y unos hermosos ojos amatista, que vestía un traje negro de falda y chaqueta, que le quedaba perfectamente, haciendo resaltar su perfecta figura, por decirlo de cierta manera la chica era capaz de arrancar un suspiro de cualquier miembro del sexo masculino, pero ahora se le miraba realmente molesta, pero quien no lo estaría si se le punchase una llanta y no andar las herramientas para cambiarla, además de que tomo un atajo y ya hace rato que estaba allí y no pasaba ningún auto, se encontraba ya resignada , no había cobertura de celular, lo que le dejaba tan solo una opción dejar su auto y empezar a caminar, opción no muy querida mas si calzas una zapatos con los tacones muy altos como los que andaba, escucho un ruido a lo largo y no pudo evitar sonreír a ver de que se trataba de un auto, su auto era un BMW negro al igual que el otro que se parqueo atrás de ella solo que de un color azul, un hombre se bajo de el alto, de muy buen cuerpo, de cabello negro azulado y unos ojos azules muy profundos y llevaba unos lentes

"Realmente atractivo"-fue lo que pensó Tomoyo al verlo-"ah por favor podrías ya olvidarte de eso, estas varada en una calle solitaria, no sabes cuales sean sus intensiones"-pensamiento que sin duda le despertó algo de temor.

Puedo ayudarla-pregunto amablemente el, haciendo que ella olvidara su temor, su voz sonaba tan calmada e inspiraba confianza.

Si-respondió ella-en realidad se me puncho una llanta y no ando herramientas.

Yo ando en mi auto, pero ¿tiene llanta de repuesto?-

Si.-

Saco las herramientas y empezó a reparar el auto

¿y dígame que hace en esta calle?-

Me encontraba apurada ya que tenia una reunión, que por cierto no llegare a tiempo-dijo molesta-y todo se debe a un irresponsable llamado Eriol Hiragizawa, dígame que tipo cita a las personas ha una reunión de trabajo y no se presenta, estuvimos una hora esperándolo, por lo que la reunión empezó algo tarde, el tipo nunca llego, no se, creara que es la persona mas importante del mundo, y que los demás mortales no tenemos nada mas que estar a su disposición.-

Parece que la dejo muy molesta-dijo el sonriéndole.

Ella contempló esa sonrisa " Realmente atractivo" pensó nuevamente-Si en realidad yo soy una persona muy seria y responsable en cuanto a trabajo y espero lo mismo de los demás.-

Bueno talvez el tuvo algún motivo de suma importancia para no asistir-dijo el

Tal vez, pero no lo creo me dicen que es muy joven, seguramente es un niño rico hijo de papá y mamá que se cree el centro del universo, seguramente esta al frente de esa empresa por ser hijo del dueño y no por meritos propios.-

Y ya lo conoció-le pregunto el

No en realidad, pero es lo que comenta la gente-dijo ella

Ya veo-dijo el

Disculpe por decirle todas esta cosas, no soy así normalmente es solo que me encuentro enfadada-

No se preocupe-le dijo el poniéndose de pie, para luego guardar sus herramientas en su carro y la llanta punchada en el carro de ella.-Ya podrá irse-le dijo el sonriéndole

Muchas gracias-le dijo ella- Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji-y le tendió una mano

Mano que el tomo y beso-Mucho Gusto Srta. Daidouji, mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa, espero volverla a ver-.

"Acaso había escuchado bien, el hombre del que tan mal estuvo hablando es ese mismo que tenia enfrente, el que la ayudo, talvez solo era su mente jugándole una mala broma". ¿Eriol Hiraguizawa?-pregunto esperando que le dijese que no, pero sus esperanzas se cayeron al escuchar un si salir de sus labios, el se subió a su auto y se marcho dejándola a ella con un enorme deseo que la tierra se abriera y la tragara enterita.

* * *

¿Qué te sucede Tomoyo nunca te había visto tan nerviosa en una presentación?-le dijo una joven de cabellos café a los hombros y ojos del mismo color muy bonita.

es que tengo un motivo Rika-dijo Tomoyo.

¿Motivo cual?-

Pero Tomoyo ya no pudo contestar porque una mujer llego diciéndoles que podían pasar al salón de conferencias.

Te lo diré después- le murmuro mientras entraban

El salón era grande, una mesa ovalada y varia sillas en el centro, solamente cinco estaban ocupadas, y en una de ellas en la cabeza de la mesa se encontraba el, Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Buenas Tardes-saludaron los hombres

Saludo que ellas respondieron, la junta era porque Tomoyo es diseñadora y ya que su carrera apenas comienza, necesita de algunos inversionistas y es ahí en donde entraban esos hombres y en especial Eriol Hiraguizawa, ya que era el presidente de la compañía.

La junta termino salieron todos a excepción de tres personas, dos de ellas estaban guardando los materiales y documentos que usaron en su presentación y otra esta sentada en una silla.

Srita. Daidouji-dijo el-me gustaría hablar con usted un momento.

Si claro, Rika lleva todo al auto en seguida voy.

Rika tomo las cosas dejándolos a ellos solos.

Sr. Hiraguizawa, me quiero disculpar por todo lo que dije anteriormente, si ya no quiere representar mi proyecto lo entenderé-dijo ella

No veo porque no quiera representarlo, su proyecto es excelente usted es muy buena diseñadora, y creo que esto le dará prestigio a mi compañía y por lo que dijo no se preocupe, estaba enfadada como cualquier otra persona lo estaría-dijo sonriéndole- me quiero disculpar por no haber llegado a la reunión es solo que la reunión como usted sabrá era a las cinco, pero luego se reprogramo a las dos de la tarde, lamentablemente mi secretaria se olvido comunicarme esto.

Ya veo y de nuevo lo siento, y gracias por ayudarme.-

El camino hacia salida y se paro al lado de ella

Fue un placer haber ayudado a tan hermosa y encantadora dama-dijo sonriéndole y luego termino su recorrido saliendo así del salón, dejando a una muy sonrojada Tomoyo, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en ese hombre Eriol Hiraguizawa.

* * *

En serio dijistes todas esas cosas Tomoyo-

Si,-dijo esta

Valla, el tiene que ser alguien muy amable y paciente, primero para oír todas esas cosas y no decirte nada y luego para comportarse tan bien contigo.-

Si-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo-me parece alguien sumamente…..-

Pero no pudo terminar por el grito de su amiga,- Te gusta no es así-dijo esta sonriendo

Claro que no.-

No lo niegues, que iba a decir que era sumamente atractivo, encantador…-

Para tu información iba decir que era alguien sumamente profesional, para no dejar que ese incidente interfiera con el trabajo, eso decía pero en su mente no podía negar que realmente pensaba todo eso que había dicho su amiga, era encantador y muy atractivo,"Pero como podía ser que ese hombre la tuviera tan pensativa y fuera de si, si apenas y lo conocía, me pregunto si le gustare, quizás piensa que soy alguien terrible, y no debería sorprenderme todas esas cosa que dije, pero talvez le gusto, talvez no…."

Tomoyo, Tomoyo, tierra llamando a Tomoyo-decía su amiga Rika, pero esta seguía en sus pensamientos- TOMOYO-grito

¿Qué paso, porque gritas?-

¿Por qué grito, tengo tiempo llamándote¿en que pensabas?-

"¿En que pensaba, pues en lo único que he podido pensar desde que lo conocí en Eriol?"-

Pensabas en El, no es ¿así?-dijo Rika

Tomoyo se sonrojo-No, no lo hacia-

No lo niegues, el te gusta y mucho, porque nunca te había visto así y menos por un hombre, con quienes mantuvistes tu distancia.

No me mantengo a distancia de los hombres-dijo Tomoyo

¿No¿cuando fue la última vez que salistes en una cita?-

Bueno, yo….

Vez, deberías salir con el-

No, trabajamos juntos Rika

Esa no es suficiente razón-

Además no se si le intereso, pero podemos dejar de hablar de eso ya por favor-

Como quieras-dijo Rika

* * *

Iba un poco tarde, y eso realmente la preocupaba es solo que había mucho trafico y por eso se retraso, salio del ascensor y corrió hacia la oficina de el, pues tenían una reunión de trabajo, abrió fuertemente la puerta, y ya que aun la sostenía podría decir que le había pegado a alguien, con temor entro en la oficina y pudo ver que sus sospechas eran ciertas, ahí se encontraba Eriol, con una mano sobre su cara, mas específicamente sobre su nariz pues esta sangraba.

Oh por dios, te rompí la nariz-dijo Tomoyo muy preocupada

Cálmate Daidouji, no creo que me la hayas roto, tan solo fue que me distes un buen golpe.-

Lo siento tanto Hiraguizawa-dijo realmente preocupada y apenada

No te preocupes-.

Te llevare a un hospital-

No es necesario-dijo el

Por favor vamos para que te revisen.-

Instantes después

Tomoyo conducía y Eriol iba sentado en el otro asiento.

te sigo que no es necesario, que vallamos Tomoyo-

Pero si estas sangrando-

Pero no es una herida de bala o algo así, no creo que muera desangrado-dijo el riendo, pero un –ay-se le escucho indicando que le dolía.

Ves te duele, esa no es buena señal, además este no es momento para bromear

El que me duela no significa nada, claro que me tiene que doler, pero…..-

No pudo seguir, pues Tomoyo brequeo repentinamente impulsándolo un poco para enfrente, afortunadamente ambos llevaban cinturón de seguridad.

Sabes pero creo que debes conducir con mas cuidado, sino no solo yo sino que tu también iremos al hospital, pero a una causa de accidente automovilístico.-

Llegaron al hospital y se encontraba sentado en una camilla y Tomoyo estaba parada a su lado, el doctor entro y lo examino

¿La tiene fracturada?-pregunto preocupada Tomoyo

No,-contesto el doctor

Esta suspiro de alivio

Te lo dije, fue tan solo un golpe-le dijo Eriol

¿Cómo ocurrió?-le preguntó el doctor

Fui yo la causante-dijo Tomoyo

Le pego un puñetazo-dijo el doctor

Eriol rió, ante la imagen

Claro que no-dijo Tomoyo

Lo que sucedió fue que abrió una puerta y yo estaba tras de ella.

Ya veo, no se preocupe no fue nada grave, tan solo póngase un poco de hielo-dijo el doctor y luego se retiro

No sabes cuanto me alegra que estés bien Eriol-

Me alegra lo que dijistes-dijo el

¿Qué cosa, el que me alegra que estes bien?

Bueno eso también, pero me refería a que me llamastes Eriol

¿Lo hice?-

Si y espero que lo sigas haciendo-dijo el sonriéndole

Y tú me llamaras Tomoyo-dijo ella sonriéndole

Me parece bien-dijo el

Se quedaron sin decir nada tan solo mirándose, como queriendo contemplar el interior del otro

Eriol, iba a hablar, pero el doctor entro.

* * *

"La conocía hace apenas unos cuantos días, pero podía decir que pensaba en ella día y noche, no podía decir como es que Tomoyo se había metido tan dentro de el, y es que en verdad lo había hecho cada pensamiento de añoranza era por ella, nunca había deseado tanto esta tan cerca de alguien como lo deseaba con ella, era feliz cuando trabajaban juntos, pero ¿porque no le pedía que saliera con el, realmente no lo sabia, el tenia experiencia invitando a otras mujeres, pero en cuanto se trataba de Tomoyo la experiencia no valía nada, y es que cuando se trataba a Tomoyo, nada era normal, nunca había conocido a nadie así podía ser tan independiente y fuerte a veces pero tan sensible y tierna otras, era exitosa y muy bella, en síntesis Tomoyo podría decir que era la mujer perfecta, al menos para el lo era…."

Eriol, te encuentras aquí-le pregunto un hombre cabello rubio y ojos café, muy joven también y guapo.

Lo siento Andrés, tan solo pensaba.-

¿En Tomoyo?-dijo el sonriéndole

¿Cómo sabes de ella?-

Amigo, esa mujer te tiene loco has suspirado su nombre tantas veces que ya no se-

No lo he hecho-dijo el seriamente

Estas peor de lo que pensé, porque no solo lo hicistes, sino que no te acuerdas que lo hicistes-

Eriol no dijo nada tan solo siguió trabajando

¿Ya la invistastes a salir?-le pregunto Andrés

Aun no-

No puedo creer que te intimide-

No lo hace-

¿Y entonces por que no la invitas?

Yo……., no lo se, quieres seguir trabajando por favor

Esta bien amigo, pero no te tardes, no valla a ser que alguien se te adelante.

* * *

Iba saliendo del parqueo subterráneo, conducía lentamente, ella quería hacer una llamada así que tomo su celular, pero este se le callo abajo, así que se agacho un momento, lo tomo y vio hacia el camino, apretó el freno, pero ya era tarde le había dado a alguien, salio rápidamente del auto, tomo su teléfono, marco y pidió una ambulancia. Se agacho al lado de la persona.

Eriol, estas bien-pregunto

Pero este no respondía al parecer se había golpeado la cabeza al caer.

Estaba en el hospital, esperaba en la sala de espera.

Ya puede pasar a verlo-le dijo el doctor

Esto la alegro y camino hacia su habitación, la abrió lentamente, adentro se encontraba Eriol acostado ya estaba despierto.

Hola-le dijo el sonriéndole

me alegra que estes bien-le dijo –lamento todo esto Eriol-

No te preocupes-le dijo el

Pudo haber sido algo serio, y todo por ser tan descuidada.

Bueno eso de ser descuidada no te lo discuto-dijo el riendo-pero no paso nada serio, yo estoy bien

Ella sonrió

Sabes no pensaba pedírtelo ahora, ni mucho en estas condiciones, pero en vista de que tu intentos por asesinarme cada vez se acercan mas a su objetivo,-

No quiero matarte-dijo ella algo enfadada,- tan solo fueron accidentes.-

Lo se, solo bromeaba, aunque analizando mi situación, y dado el hecho que me encuentro en un hospital, creo que no tanto-dijo el sonriendo.

Ella tan solo lo miro seriamente

En todo caso veo que mi muerte intencional o accidental, cada vez esta mas cerca así que quería saber si¿te gustaría que fuéramos a cenar?-

¿te refieres a una cita?-dijo ella entre sorprendida y feliz.

Si-le dijo él-creo que tengo algunos puntos a mi favor, no creo que otro hombre haya sido insultado, golpeado y luego atropellado por ti.

Ninguna de esas cosa fue mi intención-dijo ella-pero tienes razón si le hubiera hecho esto a otra persona posiblemente ya ni me hablarían.-le dijo sonriéndole

Creo que tienes razón, entonces que me dices¿tendrías una cita conmigo?-

Eriol, yo….

Notas de la autora: Espero que le haya gustado, espero no haber decepcionado a nadie, espero su review, así que por favor no se olviden de mandarlo, y si hay algo que no les gusto me lo dicen, para tratar de mejorarlo


	3. SS cap II

Estaban en la playa, Shaoran usaba un short dejando de esta manera su pecho al descubierto y Sakura usaba un traje de baño de una pieza, varias chicas miraban a Shaoran.

No se que tanto miraran-dijo Sakura algo molesta, sentándose en una silla cerca de Shaoran.

No pueden evitarlo-dijo el sonriendo-no negaras que soy muy atractivo.

Sakura lo miro, la verdad se miraba muy bien así, los lentes de sol le sentaban de maravilla, y ya que solo llevaba un short se podía ver lo bien formado que estaba su abdomen y pecho, giro la mirada a la playa, pues se sonrojo bastante, la verdad no podía culpar a esas chicas pero una cosa era admitírselo a el y eso no lo haría.

¿Entonces?-pregunto el siempre con esa sonrisa.

¿Entonces que?-dijo ella fingiendo ignorancia, a lo que el se refería.

Sabes bien de lo que hablo-dijo el con una sonrisa

No estas mal, pero tampoco es para estar como esas chicas..-

¿No quieres admitirlo no es así?-

Es que no dejaría de preguntar, escucho varias gritos, había una tarima y al parecer había algún concurso, iría a ver y así se libraría del incomodo interrogatorio.

Iré a ver que ocurre aya-dijo señalando la tarima.

Shaoran la siguió.

Qué extraño-dijo el mirando a su alrededor-porque solo hay chicas.

Sakura sonrió-Creo que es por el concurso-y es que sobre la tarima en letras grandes decía Mr. Playa.

Ya veo-dijo el

Una presentadora salió,

¿Cómo están chicas?-grito esta

Varios gritos se escucharon

ya es hora de empezar, y estos son los concursantes-

Varios hombres salieron, los gritos aumentaron.

Tenemos aquí chicas a muchos hombres guapos.-

Sakura los vio, era increíble como esos hombres podían alborotar a todas esas mujeres, estaban guapos, pero el chico que ella tenia al lado era mucho mas estaba segura,

Shaoran es mas atractivo que cualquiera de ellos-

o lo había dicho en voz alta, maldijo su mala costumbre de pensar en voz alta a veces, pero no había que alarmarse con tanta ruido, talvez el no la escucho, giro su cabeza para verlo y ahí estaba el con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mirándola a ella

Lo sabia, entonces lo admites.-dijo el

¿Qué cosa?-

Dijistes que era más atractivo que cualquiera de ellos, así que admite que te parezco atractivo

Yo…-ella salio del lugar y camino por la playa, Shaoran la detuvo pues se paro frente a ella.

Admítelo Sakura-

¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en saber lo que opino?-

¿Por qué se empeñaba, no lo había pensado, bueno en realidad si, quería saber si le gustaba a ella, a ella entre todas las chicas de la playa, y en verdad quería saberlo, pero no le diría eso.

Por que lastimastes mi ego, al decir tan solo que no estaba mal.-

Todo esto es por tu tonto ego, esta bien lo admito me pareces atractivo y bastante eso era lo que querías oír.-dijo con su rostro fijo en la arena, se atrevió al levantarla y lo vio sonriendo¿Por qué tenia que ser tan encantador?.

El se acerco mas a ella-Si eso era lo que quería escuchar.-dijo casi en un susurro

Pues ya lo dije-dijo ella muy suave también, y es que ahora la distancia entre ellos se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeña, podían sentir la respiración del otro, sus labios se encontraban tan cerca y….

Ay-grito Sakura,

Pero que…-dijo Shaoran

Y es que un niño de cabellos negros les había tirado un balde de agua

Tonto kay mira lo que hicistes- le grito otro niño

Es tu culpa Lao, si no te hubieras movido no les hubiera mojado

Sakura y Shaoran solo miraban la pelea, aun un poco perplejos por el balde de agua, y por lo que hubiera pasado si eso no hubiera ocurrido.

lo sentimos-se disculparon ambos niños antes de salir corriendo.

Te encuentras bien-le pregunto Shaoran, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos

Si estoy bien, iré a nadar al mar y sin decir nada mas camino alejándose de el, ella tampoco lo había visto a los ojos.

* * *

Habían llegado a la casa, Shaoran había salido de nuevo casi inmediatamente, tan solo se había cambiado y había salido, Sakura estaba sentada en una silla viendo al mar, en realidad ese incidente en la playa le había dejado algo claro se estaba enamorando de Shaoran Li, pero ¿Qué sentiría el con respecto a ella, no lo sabia, pero el también tenia intensiones de besarla en la playa, así que lo mas posible, y ante esta idea Sakura sonrió, es que el también sintiera algo por ella. Pensando en esto se levanto y fue a la cocina saco un jugo, se quedo sentada en el desayunador y viendo a la cocina se le ocurrió una idea, esta noche cocinaría, haría una cena deliciosa y así aprovecharía para hablar con Shaoran respecto a lo que había ocurrido o mejor dicho lo que casi ocurrió, sabia que no era un as en la cocina de hecho si había quemado un poco la cocina de su departamento, pero es que había sido un poco descuidada, pero si ponía todo su empeño, estaba segura que podría preparar una buena cena, además si lo hacia con mucho cuidado¿Qué podría suceder?.

* * *

Le había dicho a Sakura que necesitaba comprar algo, pero la verdad solo había salido en su auto porque necesitaba pensar, no podía negarlo estuvo a punto de besar a Sakura y eso significaba una solo cosa, que ella le interesaba, pero no podía permitirse eso, no de nuevo, es por eso que no sabia que hacer había llamado al vendedor que había alquilado la casa y le dijo la situación en la que se encontraba, este prometió ayudarle y precisamente esa mañana le había dicho que había ya una casa disponible y que podía mudarse en cuanto quisiera, si se apartaba de Sakura seria capaz de olvidar cualquier sentimiento que albergara hacia ella, pero había una pregunta que no se sentía capaz de contestar¿quería olvidarla?

* * *

Estaba parada afuera de la casa su rostro reflejaba preocupación, furia y frustración, un hombre se le acerco,

Srita. Kinomoto, afortunadamente el fuego fue contenido.-dijo un hombre con uniforme de bombero.

¿Son demasiados lo daños?-pregunto Sakura preocupada

No de hecho, al parecer tuvo suerte, sin embargo el tendido eléctrico de la casa se daño, así que no hay electricidad, tendrán que buscar otra casa, mientras se repara, el seguro imagino que se encargara de las reparaciones, eso es todo nosotros nos retiraremos, pase buenas noches.

Muchas gracias-

Fue un placer ayudarle-dijo este dirigiéndose a Sakura.-Muchachos vamonos-grito a los otros bomberos.

Sakura los miro irse en el camión de bomberos, suspiro resignada y entro a la casa.

* * *

Shaoran iba en su auto, se encontraba ya cerca de su casa, y no supo porque tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando vio al camión de bomberos pasar por su lado, llego a la casa y ese presentimiento se acentuó mas al verla totalmente a oscuras, -¿Sakura esta aqui?-pregunto al entrar a la casa.

Si estoy en la cocina-la escucho decir

Pronto llego a esta, Sakura estaba contemplando lo que antes hubiera sido una hermosa cocina, las paredes se encontraban algo negras, lo único que agradecía es que el fuego solo haya abarcado la cocina.

¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto Shaoran al ver la cocina.

Sakura lo miro, estaba realmente apenada.

Yo quise cocinar-contesto ella.-veras la mantita de cocina se me incendio, la quería tirar al lavatrastos, pero tampoco tengo muy buena puntería y callo cerca de las cortinas, y bueno estas se incendiaron.

Eso significa que los bombero que vi pasar.

Sakura lo miro sonrojada de la pena-Los tuve que llamar.-

Hubo un momento de silencio, pero quedo roto por las risas de Shaoran.

¿Puede saber que te parece tan gracioso?-pregunto Sakura

Shaoran dejo de reír, pero conservaba la sonrisa en su rostro,-veras Sakura, es que cuando me contastes que habías incendiado la cocina de tu departamento, en realidad pensé que se trataba de una excusa.-de nuevo comenzó a reír.

Sakura lo miraba algo enojada

pero veo que tenías razón-

Me alegra que hallas comprobado que las cocinas y yo no vamos, en todo caso esta no me parece una situación graciosa, por que si no te has dado cuenta estamos a oscuras porque resulta que el tendido eléctrico de la casa se daño-

Shaoran rió nuevamente-y yo pensé que tu excursión en la cocina no había dejado una consecuencia mas grave que unos cuantos muebles quemados y unas paredes negras.-

No se porque te ríes-dijo Sakura sentándose en una silla-ahora que se supone que haré, tendré que regresar a la ciudad-dijo algo triste.

Shaoran se puso serio, podría decirle sobre la casa que le había dicho el vendedor o podría dejar que se marchara y así tratar de olvidarla, la vio realmente se miraba triste, además que no podía negar que había disfrutado este tiempo bastante, así que le diría pero mantendría su distancia con ella para que la amistad que hay entre ellos, se mantenga así, solo amistad, eso es lo mejor para el.

No necesariamente-dijo Shaoran al fin

Sakura lo miro interrogante

Veras ya hace algunos día llame al vendedor que me alquilo la casa, le conté sobre mi situación y prometió buscarme otra casa, y bueno esta mañana me llamo diciéndome que había una disponible y que me podía mudar cuando quisiera, que te parece si mientras hacen las reparaciones tu vienes conmigo, y bueno luego….

puedo regresar aquí sola-dijo ella había dicho esa palabra no le gustaba como sonaba sola, desde hace algún tiempo se había sentido así pero el tiempo que ha compartido con Shaoran se había encargado de eliminar ese sentimiento, pero además que ella regresara a la casa y el se quedara en la otra no significaba que ya no compartieran tiempo ¿o si?.

Shaoran la miro aun se le notaba algo triste-Pero eso no significa que ya no podremos compartir tiempo juntos-dijo el sonriendo-además realmente me agrada que seas mi amiga.

¿Amiga solamente, que significo ese casi beso en la playa entonces, aunque talvez el sentía algo mas por ella y no lo admitía, porque siempre los asuntos del corazón tienen que ser tan complicado, aunque que esperaría si ella misma cuando escribía complicaba todos los romances supongo que el amor es complicado tanto en la ficción como en la vida real-pensó

Claro-dijo ella.

* * *

Se levanto de su cama en realidad no podía dormir, la casa estaba totalmente oscura, se dirigió al corredor que dada al mar y allí la vio a ella sentada en una silla.

Hola-dijo el

Ella salio de sus pensamientos y le respondió el saludo con una hermosa sonrisa

¿No podías dormir tampoco?-

Si-dijo ella-pero la vista es hermosa

Shaoran vio al mar, el agua con pequeñas olas y reflejos plateados causados por la luna

Si lo es-dijo el

El silencio callo sobre ellos

¿y como va tu libro?-pregunto el

Bien en realidad-

es sobre esa mentira del amor-

¿Mentira, el amor no es mentira, para mi es lo mas real que puede haber-dijo Sakura mirándolo a los ojos.

Yo pienso que no existe, tal vez el amor entre padre e hijo o entre hermanos, entre la familia, pero nunca entre dos personas.-

No creo que lo que digas sea verdad-

Shaoran la vio, esta bien ella tenia razón no podía decir que no existía si el mismo lo había experimentado-Tienes razón-dijo el, mirando al mar-pero en todo caso solo hace sufrir a las personas.

Puede ser que a veces suceda eso pero…-

¿pero, sabes mis padre supuestamente se amaban, y con el tiempo me di cuenta que no era así, numerosas infidelidades por partes de ambos, peleas y nada mas era lo que ocurría entre ellos, te preguntaras porque no se divorciaban, la razón es simple por las apariencias, el tiempo me enseño que el amor lastima.-

Pero si tus padres hacen eso lo único que significa es que no se aman, no puedes culpar al amor por eso.-

talvez no por eso-dijo Shaoran viéndola a los ojos-pero si por eso otro.

¿Por eso otro?-pregunto Sakura esperando que el contestara, pero el siguió con la mirada en el mar, así que continuo, -puede ser que el amor lastime pero no siempre, yo creo que es lo que se necesita para ser felices, el amor te llena y puede sanar las heridas en tu corazón.-

es muy bello lo que dices Sakura, pero quizás en el único lugar que tengan validez son en tus libros, en la ficción, y si opinas diferente es porque no has conocido la verdad-dijo mientras se levantaba y entraba nuevamente a la casa.

Sakura suspiro y miro al mar-creo que el amor te puede dar felicidad, pero también creo en lo que dices Shaoran, te puede llegar a lastimar bastante, créeme que lo se-dijo cerrando los ojos y arrecostandose en la silla.

Notas de la autora: Este capitulo no tiene mucha comedia, pero las situación entre Sakura y Shaoran se va aclarando, al menos Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de el, quisiera saber su opinión sobre este capitulo si el próximo incluyo mas comedia o preferiblemente me quedo con el romance aunque siempre habrían unas cuantas situaciones graciosas, y me gustaría saber también que opinan sobre el asunto de incluir algo de magia. Gracias a: serenity-princess, Nekubo, Danielita, sakurita86, Undine, liz350, Kayla-chan, Ada, Saku-Cerezo4, Aura, en verdad agradezco mucho sus reviews, espero que hallan disfrutado este capitulo también. Y a quienes no han mandado review aun, por favor háganlo realmente me gusta saber que opinan otras personas de lo que escribo. Lamento que el capitulo sea un poco corto, pero se que ya tiempo no actualizo, así que creo que es mejor que sea tan corto a esperar mas tiempo.


	4. TE Cap II

Aclaracion: Sakura Card captor no me pertenece

**CuartoCapitulo**

Eriol la miraba expectante por su respuesta.

No creo que sea lo correcto-dijo ella al fin

¿A que te refieres?-le pregunto el

Eriol trabamos juntos y creo que lo mejor será mantener una relación profesional únicamente.-a pesar que decías esas palabras había una parte de ella que gritaba que aceptara, pero la otra le decía que se mantuviera lejos de Eriol, como lo hacia con los demás hombres, no podía permitirse pasar por todo aquello de nuevo.

No podía negarlo realmente se desilusionó por la respuesta de ella, pero había algo que le hacia conservar la esperanza, la razón que le había dado ella, talvez si, dejo de pensar y mejor pregunto-Eso quiere decir que ¿no es porque no te intereso?-dijo viéndola a los ojos.

La pregunta la sorprendió, si le interesaba, pero era mejor que no sucediera nada entre ellos- vendré a verte mas tarde el doctor dijo que te mantendrían en observación algunas horas.-

Tenía la mano en la perilla de la puerta, cuando lo escucho decir algo

Contesta mi pregunta por favor-

Sin darse vuelta ella contesta-¿Acaso eso importa?-y al terminar de decir esto salio de la habitación.

Claro que importa Tomoyo, eso quiere decir que aun tengo esperanzas.

* * *

Había sido un largo día, estaba sentada en el mueble de su sala viendo la Televisión, el departamento estaba decorado maravillosamente se notaba el buen gusto de la persona que lo habitaba, tenia una sala, comedor y cocina, y una habitación, en si el departamento no era demasiado grande ni pequeño, era perfecto para una persona que vivía sola, alguien toco la puerta y ella fue a abrir.

Eriol-dijo

Hola Tomoyo¿puedo pasar?-

Si claro pasa-camino a la sala y apago el televisor, Eriol estaba unos pasos atrás de ella.

Quería darte estos papeles-dijo mientras le daba una carpeta a Tomoyo-me olvide de dártelos esta tarde.

Ella los tomo y lo vio a el-Podrías habérmelos dado mañana, no tenia que haberte molestado en venir.-

Eriol se sentó en un mueble, bajo la mirada y contemplo el arreglo que había en la mesita de la sala-Es cierto, pero también necesitaba hablar contigo.-

Tomoyo se sentó -¿sobre que?-

Eriol la miro-no podemos seguir así-

¿A que te refieres?-

sabes bien de lo que hablo Tomoyo, que no aceptaras salir conmigo no quiere decir que no podamos seguir con la amistad que había surgido entre nosotros, estoy casi seguro que estos días me has estado evitando y te has portado distante conmigo.-

No pudo seguir viéndolo, el tenia esa mirada tan profunda y penetrante, bajo la vista al arreglo de la mesita.-Tienes razón-dijo ella luego de unos instantes-es solo que no sabia como comportarme.-

Entiendo, pero realmente me gustaría conservar tu amistad Tomoyo.-dijo sonriendo

Tomoyo levanto la vista, y suspiro-Lo se pero debes saber que mi amistad es lo único que puedo ofrecerte Eriol.

Lo se-dijo sonriendo

Ella también sonrió

* * *

Estaba algo nerviosa, hoy era su desfile.

Luces maravillosa-dijo el, mientras la contemplaba, ella lucia un vestido violeta con una flores bordadas, este era pegado al cuerpo permitiendo que su hermosa figura resaltara.

Gracias-dijo ella, algo sonrojada-tu tampoco te quedas atrás, Eriol lucia una traje negro y una camisa azul oscuro, realmente se miraba bien.

Iré a ver a los medios, quiero ver que todo este listo-

Si claro-

Por un momento no dijeron nada,

Tomoyo….-

Ella lo miro y adivino las intensiones de el.

Eriol por favor, no hagas eso, ya lo discutimos.-

Eriol sonrió-No puedes culparme por intentarlo de nuevo-dijo algo triste.

Eriol tu sabes que…

Lo se-interrumpió el-iré a ver que lo medios están listo, el se retiro

Iba caminando para el lugar del desfile, ella por su parte lo siguió con la mirada, el lugar estaba casi vacío a no ser por las personas invitadas de algunas revistas, su ceño se frunció al ver como abrazaba a una mujer de cabello rubio, y para aumentar su mal humor vio que era muy hermosa y el le sonreía bastante para su gusto, vio como se retiraban, ella los siguió, vio que se metieron en un cuarto que tenia el numero tres, que seria uno de los vestuarios, este cuarto tenia otra entrada, que era donde se guardaba algunos materiales de limpieza, miro detenidamente la puerta, el cuarto de limpieza tenia comunicación con el cuarto tres, si se metía podría averiguar algo de esa mujer.

"La curiosidad mato al gato"-le dijo su conciencia-lo se, pero yo no soy un gato-, así que se decidió y entro al cuarto, camino hasta la puerta contraria y se pego a la puerta, se pego a la puerta lo mas que pudo, si se pegaba mas seria capaz de fundirse con esta, pero para su mala suerte no pudo escuchar una sola palabra, escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, ya habían salido, así que lo mejor es que ella hiciese lo mismo, pero debía salir por la misma puerta que entro, así que se dirigió hasta esta y cual fue su sorpresa cuando al tratar de abrirla no pudo hacerlo, insistió varias veces sin conseguir un resultado diferente a una puerta que no se había movido ni un milímetro, así que camino a la otra puerta y para sus desesperación, esta tampoco abría.

Solo estas cosas me pasan a mi-murmuro al aire-me perderé mi propio desfile, si es que no pienso en algo rápido.

Así que dispuesta a que nada interrumpiese su debut en el mundo de la moda, intento nuevamente abrir la puerta, y esta puerta se abrió, el vestidor ya tenia ha ciertos ocupantes y digamos que la línea que Tomoyo diseñaba no solo era para mujeres, sino también para hombres…..

Sintió la puerta ceder, pero debido al impulso que había tomado no pudo evitar caer, alguien la ayudo a levantarse y dos mas la observaban, inmediatamente sintió cierto calor en sus mejilla que sin duda estaban bastante sonrojadas, salio del vestidor murmurando frases de disculpa y de lo apenada que se encontraba y su vergüenza no cambio al ver las miradas que le dirigían varias personas al verla salir de ese habitación en particular, ella se excuso diciendo que simplemente se había confundido de cuarto.

* * *

El desfile fue en una simple palabra un éxito, un éxito total y rotundo, en parte eso la hacia sentir muy feliz, pero había cierta situación que la incomodaba, bueno en realidad le era indiferente, aunque tal vez no, si se consideraba su humor que en los últimos días no había sido el mejor, tal vez solo le ocasionaba una pequeña molestia en todo caso, el porque, mejor no lo pensaba, y ¿Qué situación era, en realidad eran varias, lo mucho que Eriol estaba cerca de esa chica rubia que había visto en el desfile, los había visto salir varias veces, no es que ella se la pasase observándolo a el, era tan solo que se daba cuenta _por casualidad_, otra cosa es que no sabia nada de esta chica, le estaba resultando un total misterio¿Qué relación tenia con Eriol, en fin demasiadas preguntas para ponerse a pensar en todas ellas y la ultima pero que aun no sabia si le molestaba mas que las anteriores es que ella no se atrevía a preguntarle nada a el, suspiro cansada, estaba tan confundida. Lo vio entrar por la puerta, trato de disimular que ordenaba unos papeles, se sentó frente a ella y tenia una mirada y una sonrisa, no es que no sonriese, pero esa sonrisa es de las que te ponen a pensar que algo se trae entre manos y valla que no estaba equivocada y de eso hubo tiempo de confirmar después de escuchar el pequeño discurso que el le había dado.

No-dijo ella

Por favor Tomoyo, será divertido, además es una forma de unir a las personas que trabajan en la empresa y tú eres muy importante para nosotros así que no puedes dejar de venir.-

No creo que un retiro empresarial, _en la montaña_, tenga algo de divertido, mira Eriol no es que tenga nada en contra de la naturaleza es solo que prefiero quedarme en la ciudad y todas las comodidades que esta me ofrece.-

Pero Tomoyo será relajante-

Óyeme Eriol, no habrá forma de que me convenzas de ir a ese viaje.-

El tan solo se limito a sonreír.

* * *

¿Falta mucho para llegar?-pregunto casi por quinta vez

No mucho-contesto el tan paciente como siempre y con la sonrisa en su rostro

¿Y podrías decirme Eriol, cuánto es no mucho?-lamentaba preguntar tanto pero ya estaba cansada tenia viajando casi cuatro horas, y no estaba para nada relajada ni tranquila, miro a su compañero de asiento de hecho estaba algo enfadada con el, no supo como es que acepto venir, tenia que admitírselo tenia mucho poder de convencimiento, suspiro, lo único bueno de la situación es que el estaba alejado de esa chica y estaba cerca de ella, se reprendió rápidamente por pensar de ese modo.

El la miraba algo divertido-una media hora, Tomoyo-le dijo, le había costado bastante convencerla que asistiera y después de muchas negativas al fin consiguió que ella aceptase.

* * *

Era el segundo día desde que llego al pequeño campamento estaba sentada en las salas de reuniones esperando que le dijesen en que consistía la siguiente actividad, su compañero era Eriol, no estaba ansiosa por que comenzara, ya que el primer día jugaron a halar la cuerda, ella era la primera de una de las equinas y atrás de ella habían dos chicas mas, el mismo numero que en la otra punta, en medio había un pequeño poso de lodo, y digamos que instantes después el poso ya no se encontraba vacío y ella esta bastante furiosa.

¿Aun estas enojada por lo del lodo?-le pregunto Eriol

Tomoyo le dirigió una mirada que claramente le decía que nunca mas mencionara el tema o talvez nunca llegaría a decir nada más, así que mejor dirigió su atención al coordinador de la próxima actividad que pronto comenzaría.

Hablo con voz fuerte-La próxima actividad consiste en lo siguiente esta tarde cada equipo deberá recorre un camino diferente, dejara su bandera en los puntos que les diré próximamente, y luego regresara al campamento, deberán llevar todos los implementos que necesitan para acampar, ya que el camino no es corto, un miembro de cada equipo pasara a recoger una de las bolas que se encuentran en esa mesa, en donde se señalara la ruta que deberá seguir y contendrá su bandera, les deseo suerte a todos y los esperare en la línea de salida-

Parece divertido-dijo el

Maravilloso, lo único que le faltaba tendría que acampar, estaba enojada y ese comentario de Parece divertido, lo único que hizo fue incrementar su mal humor.

* * *

Estaba alistando las cosas que necesitaría, alguien toco la puerta y ella se apresuro a abrir

Hola-le dijo el-¿estas lista?

Casi, tan solo me faltan unas cuantas cosas¿Qué haces?-le pregunto, pues miraba que el metía ciertas cosas de ella en la maleta de el.

Tan solo quiero que tu equipaje sea más liviano-

¿liviano, pero si estas metiendo todo¿yo que llevare?-

Por favor permíteme llevar esto, tu te encargaras de llevar la comida y el agua.-

No puedo convencerte que te ayude en algo mas¿no es así?-

Me conoces bien-

Así que mejor en lugar de entrar en una lucha perdida, porque si alguien era testarudo era el-Esta bien-dijo

* * *

El viaje comenzó pronto llegarían al punto en donde dejarían la bandera, Tomoyo iba muy seria, así que pensó en jugarle una pequeña broma a Tomoyo. Talvez eso animaría las cosas, en ese momento estaban sentados en una pequeña canoa el remaba, su pequeña broma comenzaría muy pronto.

Este parte del trayecto las estaba disfrutado un poco le encantaban los lagos, todo era tan pacifico y tranquilo, escucho que Eriol la llamaba así que lo miro

Podrías pasarme la brújula Tomoyo, por favor-dijo el-esta en mi maleta.

Ella se giro hacia atrás, pues en donde estaba la maleta de el, abrió una de las bolsa.

Eriol por su parte sonreía bastante, escucho un grito y lo siguiente que paso le borro la sonrisa, no pensó que las cosas podrían resultar tan mal.

* * *

Ya casi anochecía, y ya iban de regreso habían colocado la bandera en el punto y ahora caminaban un poco alejados uno del otro y en silencio.

No puedo creer lo que hicistes-dijo el, algo enfadado-tirastes todas nuestras cosas¡ al lago!.

Pero ¡había una serpiente, en ella.-dijo Tomoyo, también algo enfadada

Pero era de juguete-dijo el

Si, pero hasta ahora lo se-

Pero¿Por qué la tirastes?-

Mira Eriol, si hay un responsable en esta historia-dijo mientras se daba vuelta para verlo, pues iba detrás de ella-eres tú.

Valla no sabia que Tomoyo podía tener ese tipo de miradas, suspiro un poco cansado por la pelea, ella tenia razón el le había jugado esa broma y no había resultado de la manera en que la había planeado, en absoluto.

Ella por su parte siguió caminando pero de detuvo porque el la llamo, se dio vuelta para verlo.

Tienes razón-dijo el-te pido disculpas Tomoyo.

Ella por su parte no esperabas que le diese la razón y además se disculpase, su rostro cambio ya no demostraba tanto enojo, pues le había agradado lo que el le dijo.

Ella sonrió-Gracias por disculparte, pero tu tienes razón no fue muy acertado de mi parte tirar las cosas al lago.-

Oh, no lo fue querida Tomoyo, tomando en cuenta que las cosas de acampar estaban allí, y pronto anocheceré, al menos tenemos las cosas que tu llevabas alimento y agua, el mapa y la brújula.

Ni me recuerdes que tendremos que dormir sin siquiera bolsas para dormir.-

* * *

Estaban sentados en un claro del bosque y una fogata en medio, proporcionándoles un poco de calor, Tomoyo se había colocado cerca de un tronco y estaba apoyado en el, Eriol estaba apoyado cerca de una piedra.

Aun no se, como es que me toco ser tu pareja en esta actividad¿no habrás hecho nada, para que así sea?-pregunto ella

Claro que no, no seria adecuado.-dijo el, mientras tiraba otra ramita al fuego

Tomoyo tan solo lo miro, se encontraba frotándose los brazos.-Tengo frió-murmuro

Eriol se levanto y se acerco a ella.

¿Qué haces?-le pregunto ella, pues el estaba pasando uno de sus brazos al alrededor de su cuello.

Tenias frío ¿no es así?-

Si, pero….-

Si estamos así tendrás menos, así que no se vale protestar.-

Ella le sonrió-Gracias-le dijo

Las estrellas se ven hermosas-dijo el viendo el cielo.

Ella subió su vista.-Tienes razón-dijo mientras se movía un poco entre los brazos de el para acomodarse-¿te incomodo?-le pregunto

El sonrió-Claro que no.-dijo-sabes en realidad si tuve que valerme de algunos trucos para que fueras mi pareja en esta actividad.-

Ella tan solo sonrió, -Sabes este pequeño retiro ha resultado de todo, menos relajante-dijo ella

El sonrió aun mas.-No me digas que no te encuentras relajada en este momento.-.

Ahorita si, pero…-

Ha veces un buen momento, vale por muchos malos-dijo-y créeme cuando te digo Tomoyo que este es uno de los mejores, tu estas aquí tan cerca de mi.-

Eriol…-

No digas nada, tan solo quedémonos así contemplando las estrellas.-

Ella murmuro un si, mientras sentía las respiración de el tan calmada y tranquila, el le transmitía calor, pero no se comparaba en nada con la calida sensación que sentía en su pecho, se sentía segura, tan bien cerca de el, tal vez cometía un error al no aceptarlo en su vida y con ese pensamiento dejo que el sueño hiciera su labor…

Notas de la autora: Lamento tanto la tardanza se que había prometido este cap. hace bastante tiempo, pero es que este cap. me costo bastante escribirlo¡no se me ocurría nada, como que mis ideas se esfumaron, y es que los cap. de ET, me están resultando un poco difícil de escribir, y les prometo que el próximo cap. habrá mucho de SS, agradecería sus reviews. Y eso me lleva a darle **gracias a: Danielita, Serenity-princess, Nekubo, Kary, Lady esmeralda, Sakurita86, Carol, Kayla-Chan, Saku-Cerezo4, Chouri, Gabby, Lady Shaden.** Por favor sigan leyendo y espero que sigan disfrutando de mi fic.


	5. SS cap III

Capitulo III

Abrió los ojos debido a los rayos de sol que se colaban por su ventana, un gesto de disgusto apareció en su rostro al recordar lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, y luego su rostro cambio a uno de decepción y luego a uno pensativo, la cena en la que supuestamente hablaría con él acerca de lo que casi paso en la playa, se desvió bastante de la normalidad, ella termino quemando la cocina y ahora se mudaría con el, al menos aun había tiempo de aclarar las cosas, después de varios minutos decidió levantarse, se metió al baño y se cambio con una camisa rosa y un short beige, un par de tenis y decidió bajar, en su rostro se noto nuevamente el enfado a contemplar la cocina quemada, que había sido su obra, escucho que alguien entraba a la casa y se decidió ir a ver, pero tan solo había dado uno cuantos pasos cuando se encontró frente a esta persona.

-Hola-saludo ella sonriendo

-Hola-saludo el, de igual forma-¿dormistes bien?-

Ella asintió como respuesta-¿y tú?-

-Bien también-dijo el, antes de queun incomodosilencio se apoderara del momento.

-Te traje desayuno-dijo el, mientras le daba una bolsa a ella, que contenía dichos alimentos

-Gracias-le dijo ella

-No tienes porque-dijo el sonriendo.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero quito la mirada de el, para evitar que este se diese cuenta.

-Quiero darte la gracias-dijo ella sonriendo, mientras lo miraba nuevamente-y no solo por el desayuno, sino también por dejarme que te acompañe a esa otra casa, no tenias porque.

-Claro que tenia-dijo el-eres mi amiga.-si porque ese es la única razón al menos la única que debe haber…

Ella sonrió

-¿o acaso te aburriste de mi y ya no me soportas?-dijo el

-¡Claro que no!-dijo seriamente, aunque se sonrojo por su repuesta bastante rápida y fuerte tono de voz.

El sonrió-Eso espero-dijo el, que no se dio cuenta del sonrojo de ella, pues ella también quito en esta ocasión la mirada de el.

Un ligero silencio se apodero de la escena, hasta que se vio desplazado por la voz de el.

-Pero tienes que prometerme algo-dijo el sonriendo

Sakura lo miro extrañada-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto

-Que no te acercaras a la cocina-dijo con un tono serio, para luego romperlo con una risa-Porque no creo que hallan más casas disponibles.-

Sakura, se sonrojo, se encontraba ya lo suficiente apenada por lo que había hecho-No tienes que decirlo-dijo algo enfadada-Definitivamente no quiero que nada de lo que paso vuelva a ocurrir.-

* * *

(en esta escena cada tipo de escritura marca los pensamientos de una persona distinta) 

Le daría a el una gran sorpresa, agradable aunque el no lo admitiese, sabia bien que a pesar de lo que dijese siempre le agrada verla, pensaba mientras sacaba una llave debajo de una maseta, sonrió cuando la tuvo en su mano-aun no cambia los malos hábitos Shaoran-abrió la puerta silenciosamente y se metió en la casa.

**Bajo a la cocina, tenia algo de sed y quería algo de agua, estaba vertiendo el agua en el vaso cuando escucho un ruido, Shaoran estaba arriba así que no era posible que fuese el, tomo un libro que había cerca de allí, leyó la portada era un libro de leyes de Shaoran sobre Homicidios,- nada reconfortante a decir verdad, dada la situación-penso y se dirigió hacia la entrada que fue de donde provino el ruido.**

Sorpresa- grito al momento en que encendía la luz.

**Grito, estuvo a punto de tirarle el libro a esta persona, cuando se dio cuenta de que era una chica de cabellos negros y ojos rojizos.**

Se sorprendió bastante de ver a una chica en esa casa no se pudo a ver equivocado, su primo le había dado esa dirección, de eso estaba bastante segura, aunque sonrió ante el pensamiento que en esos instantes cruzaban por su mente, talvez se había preocupado de mas y hasta estaba interrumpiendo algo…..

_Se había despertado escucho unos gritos, bajo lo mas rápido que pudo.-¿Que sucede?-fue lo único que pudo decir hasta que….._

**Estaba bastante nerviosa así que cuando escucho otra voz, no pudo evitar arrojar lo que en ese momento tenia en la manos, tarde se dio cuenta de quien era**

Estaba por saludar a su primo, cuando con sorpresa vio que caía al suelo debido a un fuerte golpe, provocado por un libro que la otra chica tiro, -Shaoran-alcanzo a decir mientras se acercaba a el, como también lo hacia la otra chica.

-Valla-dijo con cierto tono de dolor en su voz, mientras se frotaba su cabeza que había sido el blanco del libro-nunca me había puesto a pensar en todo el peso del conocimiento.

-Siempre con tus comentarios, nadas graciosos es de decir-dijo la chica de ojos rojizos.

-Tienes razón-completo Sakura, viendo seriamente a Shaoran.

-¿Quién eres tu?-pregunto la chica de cabellos negros.

-Ella es Sakura Kinomoto, es mi…..-no pudo completar la frase debido a una interrupción.

-¿La escritora!-pregunto emocionada

Sakura asintió, mientras Shaoran rodaba los ojos en señal de disgusto por la actitud de su prima.

-Sakura, esta mujer gritona es mi prima Meiling-dijo Shaoran.

-¡Shaoran!-dijo Meiling algo molesta y sonrojada por la pena.

-Mucho Gusto en conocerte Meiling-dijo Sakura sonriendo

-A mi también, no puedo creer que este aquí-dijo Meiling-Y no puedo creer que seas mi nueva prima-

-Meiling-dijo Shaoran rápidamente, mientras que cierto sonrojo lo invadía a el, así como a Sakura.

-¿Que?-dijo la chica extrañada

-Sakura, es tan solo una amiga.-aclaro Shaoran. Y ni el, ni Meiling, notaron la decepción que se formo en el rostro de Sakura, quien reafirmo la forma en que él la consideraba, tan solo una amiga

-Es una lastima-dijo Meiling, algo decepcionada-Pero aun así me conformare, con que seamos amigas-dijo sonriendo-claro si estas de acuerdo.

Sakura sonrió-Me encantaría Meiling-

Esta sonrió.

* * *

El lugar era precioso, las mesas estaban colocadas bajo una pequeña champas, hechas de palmeras secas, los centros de mesa eran con motivos marinos, y el mar en toda su belleza se podía contemplar desde este lugar. 

-¿Qué te parece?-le pregunto el

Ella aun admiraba lo bello y natural del lugar, cuando escucho su voz-Me gusta mucho-dijo dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me alegra-dijo el también sonriendo, por la respuesta que acaba de obtener.

Ambos se sentaron en una mesa de cuatro, uno enfrente del otro de forma que quedaron dos sillas libres.

-Gracias por invitarme Shaoran-dijo ella sinceramente.

-No tienes porque-dijo sonriéndole-

-Lastima que Meiling no pudo venir-

-Si, pero tenia que alistar sus cosas para su partida-

-Si tienes razón-dijo Sakura mientras tomaba el menú y comenzó a verlo.

Una señora que pasaba por ahí los vio y les sonrió.

-Hola-les dijo-ustedes son la nueva pareja que se mudaron, al par de mi casa.-

-En parte-dijo Sakura, quien se disponía a aclarar que todo lo que había dicho era correcto, excepto la parte en la que eran pareja.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-les pregunto sonriendo, y antes de que ellos pudieran decir algo, ella ya se encontraba sentada.-Gracias-les dijo

Sakura y Shaoran tan solo se miraron y sonrieron.

-Me alegra tenerlos como vecinos-dijo ella sonriéndoles-En verdad hacen una linda pareja-hizo un pequeño silencio antes de darse cuenta de algo-Lamento no haberme presentado soy Gina Ryosato.-

-Mucho gusto en conocerla Sra. Ryosato-dijo Shaoran.

-Oh querido, llámame Gina, me haces sentir muy vieja-

Sakura le sonrió a esta mujer de unos cincuenta años ya.

-Saben hace mucho que no mira a tan linda pareja como la que hacen ustedes.-

-Con respecto a eso Gina-dijo Sakura-la verdad es que…

Su frase quedo incompleta-En verdad me agradaría que aceptaran alguna invitación a cenar uno de estos días.-

-Nos agradaría hacerlo-dijo Sakura-pero…..-y su frase quedo incompleta nuevamente.

Shaoran se esforzó por no dejar salir una pequeña risa, antes los esfuerzos frustrados de Sakura para explicarle a Gina su error.

* * *

Ella entro primero a la sala y luego entro el. 

Ella rió-Gina, en verdad es alguien bastante….

-¿Platicadora?-completo el, riendo también.

-Creo que esa palabra le sienta bien-dijo ella sonriendo-no puedo creer que no tuve la oportunidad de aclararle que no éramos pareja-

-No importa-dijo el

-¿No importa?-dijo ella, algo seria-No te molesta el hecho de que las personas tengan la idea errónea sobre nosotros-.

El se acerco más a ella, hasta tal punto que quedo frente a ella y la miro.

-No en realidad-dijo el sonriendo-además es normal que la gente piensa eso sobre nosotros, un hombre sumamente atractivo…

Ella sonrió ante la poca modestia de el.

-Y una mujer muy bella, viviendo en la misma casa.-siguió el

El sonrojo llego a sus mejillas, por la forma de referirse a ella.-Puede ser que vivamos en la misma casa-dijo algo nerviosa por la cercanía de el-pero dormimos en recamaras separadas.

-Puede ser, pero la gente no lo sabe, además-dijo el, acercándose mas a ella, de manera que tan solo unos centímetros los separaban-¿te parece tan insólita o molesta la idea que seamos pareja?-

-Yo….-La pregunta la dejo sin palabras, y el hecho de que el se acercara mas a ella, haciendo que los pequeños centímetros que los separaran se hicieran cada vez menos, no ayudaba en nada.

El timbre sonó, pensó en ignorarlo y hacer lo que en ese momento todo su ser pedía¿el que, que desapareciera la distancia que había entre ellos y que hiciese algo que desde hace tiempo se encontraba pensando en hacer, besarlo…

Las cosas se habían salido de control, al menos eso creía el, había estado diciendo cosas que no sabia el porque, se encontraba coqueteando con ella descaradamente y se suponía que Sakura seria únicamente su amiga, nada mas, pero cada vez le resultaba mas difícil seguir ese camino y en estos instantes se encontraba cerca de ella¿pero seria correcto dejarse llevar por el impulso que le decía que la besara, o acaso ¿seria mejor retroceder y evitar que las cosas sucediesen, escucho el timbre sonar y fue la respuesta que el necesito, seria mejor retroceder; y así lo hizo se separo de ella, no sin antes dirigirle una ultima mirada, en sus ojos se notaba la confusión, confusión que el mismo sentía.

Había decido dejarse llevar por el momento, la mejor forma de vivir era dejarse llevar por los sentimientos, aunque a veces saliéramos lastimados, y eso lo sabia ella, pero estaba dispuesta a correr el riego, y antes que su cuerpo reaccionara por la decisión que acaba de tomar, vio y sobre todo sintió como el retrocedía y la miraba confuso, al igual que ella.

Abrió la puerta aun algo confundido, un hombre con uniforme estaba frente a el.

-Buenas Tardes Señor, soy de el aeropuerto y vengo por la señorita Li, Meiling.-

Shaoran estaba por llamarla, cuandoesta llego a la puerta con el equipaje en manos, el hombre tomo las maletas y se dirigió al auto.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por Sakura?-dijo sin rodeos.

La pregunta lo tomo desprevenido, miro a su prima algo confuso, -Nada, ella es tan solo mi amiga Mei-

-Los he visto actuar y se que ella siente algo por ti-

Shaoran la miro sorprendido-Por que te ves tan sorprendido Shaoran, tú tienes que haberte dado cuenta ya-

-…-

-Lo que no se es que si tú te has dado cuenta, de que tú sientes algo por ella.-

-Claro que no-dijo el.

-No sigas en el pasado Shaoran-dijo Meiling viéndolo seriamente, el también la miraba-date una oportunidad de volver a enamorarte-

-No puedo Mei-

-No puedo creer que te cierres al amor de esa manera, siempre te considere alguien de carácter fuerte, te recuperastes de eso, no perdiste tu sentido de humor, uno muy extraño he de decirte-

Shaoran sonrió ante el comentario de ella.

-Si no te da una oportunidad, te quedaras solo-Mei sonrió-y sabes creo que Sakura es la indicada para hacerlo y se que tu lo sabes-.

-Adiós Sakura-dijo esta, mientras sonreía

-Adiós Mei.-.

-Piensa en lo que te dije primo-y al terminar de decir esto salio, cerrando la puerta.

Todo estaba en silencio. Ambos sabían lo que acaba de pasar antes de que el timbre sonara, pero ¿estaba dispuesto alguno de ellos a discutirlo, al parecer Sakura, pues ella rompió el silencio.

-Shaoran-dijo viéndolo a los ojos

Y antes de que ella pudiese decir algo mas, el la interrumpió-Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, será mejor que valla a mi cuarto.-y al terminar de decir esto, camino hacia las escaleras.

Dejando a Sakura con sus emociones y deseos de aclarar las cosas.

Cerro la puerta tras de si, lo que había dicho fue tan solo una excusa …_no vivas en el pasado…_.._ te quedaras solo_……_ date una oportunidad de volver a enamorarte_…._ Sakura es la indicada_...-Sakura es la indicada-murmuro

Notas de la autora: Lamento la tardanza y gracias a quienes me mandaron review, en el próximo capitulo agradécere personalmente, y me encuentro con la pregunta de que este capitulo quedo un poco como en incognita, asi que pensaba hacer que el proximo fuese SS, en lugar de TE, sería algo asi como un capitulo especial, ya casi lo tengo terminado (y por ciertoesuno muyromantico) pero no se si mandarlo aun, asi que esperare a saber de sus opiniones a traves de un review. Esperon que les halla gustado este capitulo. y no olviden dejar un review


	6. ESpecial de SS cap IV

CAPITULO IV

Sakura recuerda que la fiesta es a la siete -dijo desde la planta baja, cerca de las escaleras.

Salio de su recamara, envuelta en una toalla-Si no te preocupes, estaré lista a tiempo-

El suspiro eran las cinco y media, pero le decía desde ahorita, porque sabia que las mujeres demoraban su tiempo en cambiarse, el por su parte no se preocupaba, el estaría listo en poco tiempo, se disponía ir a la sala a ver un poco de TV, cuando escucho un grito subió rápidamente las escaleras, hasta que llego a la segunda planta, estaba por entrar al cuarto de Sakura, pues desde aquí provino el grito, pero no pudo hacerlo, por el contrario callo de espaldad debido a cierto peso que choco contra el, abrió lentamente los ojos y se quedo inmóvil al contemplar los hermosos ojos esmeraldas de ella.

Se sentía tan bien así, tan cerca de el, sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, su olor masculino, contemplar tan de cerca eso ojos ambarinos que la habían conquistado. Escucho decir su nombre su mirada se dirigió a los labios de el que se encontraba entreabiertos, ya que la había llamado, se miraba tan fácil acercar sus labios contra los de el y besarlo. De nuevo escucho decir su nombre y de esta manera el momento quedo roto, se dio cuenta de su situación y se levanto rápidamente bastante sonrojada.

La sentía sobre si, su agradable aroma, sus labios tan cerca de los de el, la llamo era muy peligroso seguir en esa posición, vio que esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas bajaban hasta sus labios, es por eso que decidió llamarla nuevamente, si algo no cambiaba y ella no reaccionaba, no seria capaz de controlarse, hasta el momento no sabia como había evitado besarla, aunque la idea le parecía cada vez terriblemente mas deseada. La sintió alejarse de el, momento que aprovecho para ponerse de pie, cierto sonrojo lo invadía, así como se dio cuenta que a ella también al mirarla.

Ninguno de los dos se había movido por unos instantes, hasta que el recordó el motivo por el que había subido en primera instancia.-¿Qué paso?-pregunto el

-¿Qué paso?-dijo ella extrañada, aun no se recuperaba de las sensaciones que se arremolinaban en su interior.

-Si-dijo-gritastes, es por eso que subí-

Ella sonrió, claro ya se acordaba-No te burles si-dijo-promételo

-Lo prometo-dijo el

* * *

No podía dejar de reírse, no podía creer que ese grito allá sido por lo que en ese momento sus ojos contemplaban. 

-Prometistes no burlarte-dijo ella, algo enfadada.

-Lo siento es que no puedo evitar reírme, es que no puedo creer que esa pequeña araña, hizo que gritaras.-

-No creo que mires bien-dijo-porque eso no es pequeño.

Shaoran comenzó a quitarse un zapato.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Pues voy a matarla-dijo Shaoran.

-No la mates-dijo ella rápidamente

-¿Y que pretendes que haga con ella, que la deje en el baño-

-Claro que no-

-Sabes, podrías conservarla como tu mascota-dijo el sonriendo-aunque si le temes tanto supongo que tendrías que cederle el baño.

Ella lo miro seriamente y algo enfadada-Deja de decir tonterías y haz algo-

-¿Qué se supone que haré?-

-Podrías sacarla de la casa-

-Esta bien-dijo el algo divertido, tomo un pequeño frasco que había cerca de allí, y metió la araña en el.-Listo-

Ninguno de los dos se movía, ni decía nada.

-¿Shaoran?-

-Si-dijo el, mirándola .

-Tengo que darme un baño-

-Si claro-dijo, pero no se movió.

Ella sonrió-No puedo hacerlo, si sigues aquí-

El reacciono-eh…, iré a….. –

-Ocuparte de la araña-completo ella.

-Si, tienes razón-dijo, para luego salir del lugar.

* * *

Termino su baño y ahora ya se encontraba cambiada y se contemplaba en el espejo, su cabello se encontraba recogido de manera que tan solo unos mechones caían de el, su cuello estaba decorada con una hermosa gargantilla y sus ojos brillaban como siempre lo hacían, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un hermoso vestido verde, el cual caía desde dos tirantes sostenidos por sus hombros y que enmarcaba su espléndida figura, sonrió al reflejo del espejo y salio de la habitación. 

Estaba impaciente, no es que estuviera tarde, es solo que cuando fueron a comprar a la ciudad ropa presentable, ya que ninguno de los dos pensó en una actividad tan formal como a la que asistirían en instantes, por lo que tuvieron que comprar, ella compro un vestido y quería saber como se miraría con el, escucho pasos provenientes de arriba el ya se encontraba al pie de la escalera.

-Perfecta y muy hermosa-dijo mientras la observaba bajar de la escalera.

Ella sonrió y cierto sonrojo se formo en sus mejillas, llego a bajo-¿Cómo me veo?-dijo mientras daba una pequeña vuelta para que el la observara

-Hermosa-dijo el sonriendo

-Tu también te ves muy bien-dijo viéndolo, llevaba un traje formal negro con una camisa verde oscuro.-Seré la envidia de muchas chicas-dijo-

-Al contrario Sakura, yo lo seré-extendió su brazo, ella lo tomo y ambos salieron de la casa.

* * *

Llegaron al lugar de reunión la inauguración de un nuevo restaurante, cuyo dueño resulto ser un antiguo compañero de estudios de Shaoran, y que se encontró hace pocos días y el cual amablemente le dio una invitación a Shaoran. La decoración era hermosa las mesas colocadas en perfecto orden y bellos adornos florares como centros y pequeñas velas en ellas, la luz estaba bastante baja y el aroma de las flores inundaba el lugar, y todo aquello formaba un ambiente muy romántico, en el centro del lugar había una pista de baile y un grupo de músicos tocaban algo de música suave. 

-Hermoso-dijo ella

El estaba por decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por un saludo

-Amigo, me da gusto que hayas asistido-dijo un hombre de cabellos cenizas, mientras estrechaba la mano de Shaoran.

-Gracias por invitarme, te presentare a alguien, Takashi Yamazaki ella es Sakura Kinomoto y Sakura este es el amigo del que te hable.-

-mucho gusto en conocerlo-dijo Sakura

-El gusto es mío-dijo sonriendo-Si por favor vienen conmigo les presentare a Chijaru mi esposa y quien se encargo de la decoración de este lugar.-dijo con orgullo en su voz.

* * *

La velada estaba resultando muy bien, ambos se encontraban sentados en una mesa. 

-Gracias por invitarme-dijo ella

-No tienes porque, me agrada estar con mi amiga Sakura-

"Amiga es que no dejaría de referirse a ella de esa manera, ella así como el, sabia muy bien que había cierta forma de tratarla, la situaciones en las que quedaban envueltos, que dictaban que el sentía un poco mas que simplemente amistad, pero es que nunca lo admitiría, seria ella capaz de hacer que algo cambiase, al menos lo intentaría"-¿Te gustaría que bailáramos?-pregunto ella.

-No me agrada bailar-dijo el, aunque bien sabia que esto no era totalmente cierto no sabia lo que ocurriría si la tenia tan cerca de ella, ambos moviéndose al ritmo de la suave música.

-No lo creo-dijo ella viéndolo sinceramente

-Es cierto-dijo el

Estaba por decir algo mas cuando Yamazaki llego a la mesa-Lamento interrumpir, pero quiero presentarte a alguien amigo-

-Si claro-

-Espero que este disfrutando la noche-dijo Yamazaki a Sakura-y lamento dejarla sin compañía espero este bien, tardaremos un poco-

-Si-dijo esta sonriendo-todo esta perfecto- y tras dirigir una ultima mirada a Shaoran quien se retiraba junto a Takachi, volvió su mirada a la pista de baile, donde ya varias parejas bailaban al compás de la música ,suspiro, a ella si le gustaba bastante bailar. Una sombra si situó a su lado y ella subió su mirada hacia el dueño de esta.

-Buenas noches-dijo un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azules- quería saber si le gustaría bailar conmigo una pieza-

Sakura miro al hombre y luego a los alrededores no había rastro de Shaoran y ella se empezaba a aburrir además no había problema que bailara con el amable hombre que estaba a su lado.

Ella le sonrió-Si claro-dijo amablemente, mientras se ponía de pie y era guiada por el a la pista de baile, pronto comenzaron a bailar.

Mientras tanto-Que hermosa es esa mujer, que baila con Sanada-dijo uno de los tres hombres que se encontraban platicando en una esquina del local.

-¡Pero si es Sakura!-dijo Yamazaki

Shaoran que estaba de espaldas a la pista se dio la vuelta y dirigió su marida al lugar en donde miraban sus amigos. Como describir todas las sensaciones que sintió cuando la vio allí, bailando con ese tipo, enojo, frustración, quizás ambos, pero lo que mas predominaba sobre todo, eran unos terribles celos, y ya no se contuvo cuando vio que le sonreía a ese tipo, camino a la pista de baile.

El hombre con que bailaba era Sanada Takari, quien resulto ser uno de los mejores amigos de Chijaru, hizo un comentario gracioso y la hizo sonreír, su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio a Shaoran dirigirse hacia ella.-¡Shaoran!-dijo ella.

-Buenas noches-dijo el, tratando de aparentar estar lo mas tranquilo posible-Me permites que baile contigo ahora-dijo el mirándola.

Ella miro a Sanada y el sabiendo que algo había entre ellos, pues no es por menos de decir que algo se notaba, al menos una pequeña tensión.

-Me alegra haber bailado contigo Sakura, espero verte en otra ocasión.- y al terminar de decir esto se retiro de la pista.

Shaoran se acerco a Sakura, tomo una de su manos y la entrelazo con la de el, mientras la otra de sus manos se deslizaba a través de la tela del vestido muy suavemente, y este simple gesto provoco en ella muchas sensaciones, terriblemente agradables, y así teniendo una de sus manos libres, la puso sobre el pecho de el, y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo que la suave melodía dictaba.

Ya habían transcurrido algunos instantes desde comenzaron a bailar, pero ninguno decía nada. Ella tenia la cabeza arregostada en el pecho de el, podía oír lo suaves latidos de sus corazón. La calidez que emanaba de el, y podía sentir su pecho moverse a causa de su respiración.

-Pensé que no te agradaba bailar-dijo ella sin moverse de su posición.

-Así es-dijo el-pero…..

-¿Pero?-dijo ella, mientras cerraba sus ojos, para disfrutar mas cada una de las maravillosas sensaciones que sentía en todo su ser, debido a tenerlo tan cerca de ella.

-Menos me agrada verte bailar con alguien que no fuese yo-

Al oír esas palabras ella lo miro, y vio en sus ojos un brillo diferente que sin duda la hechizo mas de lo que aun ya estaba, no pudo evitarlo su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápidamente y sonrió, así como también lo hizo el.

-Ven salgamos afuera.-

Ella lo miro extrañada.

El sonrió-Por favor-dijo

Y esas simples palabras la convencieron para seguirlo sin necesitar más explicaciones.

* * *

Ambos caminaban a la orilla de la playa, juntos, ella llevaba en una de sus manos el par de zapatos, pues estos le dificultaban caminar en la arena. 

-Sentémonos aquí-dijo el

Ella miro el lugar que le señalaba, era un pequeño tronco hueco. Ambos se sentaron.

-Es hermoso-dijo ella viendo el paisaje la olas del mar golpeando suavemente la orilla de la playa y un hermoso color plateado en el mar, debido a la luna y todo acompañado por las hermosas pequeñas luces que eran las estrellas.

-Así es-dijo el, quien también observaba el paisaje.

Ella lo miro detenidamente antes de decir unas palabras-Shaoran-dijo sin apartar la mirada de el-contéstame algo¿estabas celoso, porque bailaba con Sanada-cuando dijo esto pensaba que el le daría alguna respuesta esquiva o cambiaria de tema, pero el se dio vuelta y la miro.

-Así es-dijo el, y sin dejar que pasara mucho tiempo se acerco a ella y la beso.

Le sorprendió que el lo admitiese y cuando lo vio acercarse a ella, sintió que una de sus manos se deslizaba por su cintura y otra se dirigía hacia su cuello, la cual hizo una leve presión en su cabeza para acercarla mas a el, y luego sintió los labios de el contra los propios, fue una sensación maravillosa, ella por su parte dirigió una de sus manos al cabello de el y la otra se deslizaba por el brazo que la tenia sujeta de la cintura, el beso era dulce y apasionado, casi igual a como imaginó que sería, tan solo que este era mejor a cualquiera que hubiera imaginado o soñado…..

Notas de la autora: Por favor reviews, me anima el saber que hay quienes disfrutan de lo que escribo, espero que hallan disfrutado de este cap., quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, y lamento no agradecer personalmente, pero cuento con poco tiempo para subir este cap.


	7. TE Cap III

**Capitulo III**

Abrió sus ojos y las estrellas y la oscuridad, le indicaron que todavía no había amanecido¿Qué hora era, no importaba se sentía tan bien así¿porqué tenia que sentirse que estaba en el lugar al que pertenecía, entre los brazos de él¿porqué tenia que sentir tanta seguridad y calidez¿porqué sentía cada vez mas desfallecer su determinación de no estar cerca de él¿porqué se hacia cada vez mas difícil luchar contra el mar de emociones que amenazaba con llevarla, debía ser fuerte, porque sabia que si se dejaba llevar por un momento, no podría parar, seria arrastrada sin compasión, pero es que ¿ya no era arrastrada por ese mar, al dejar que su interior albergara todas esas emociones, no, aun no era tarde o ¿si?. Tenía que conciliar el sueño, debía descansar….

Los rallos del sol, pegaron en su rostro, provocando que se despertara. Miro hacia abajo, y allí estaba ella, dormida sobre su pecho, deseaba tanto poder vivir esa escena todos los días, una sonrisa triste se formo en su rostro, si al menos ella se lo permitiera, porque te cierras a tus sentimientos Tomoyo, pensó viéndola¿porqué me impides demostrarte cuanto siento por ti¿porqué no me dejas hacerte olvidar tus temores, tantas cosas Tomoyo y todas se resume ha algo, bajo una de sus manos hasta poder tocar sus mejillas- ¿porqué no me dejas amarte?-murmuro. No se movió permaneció allí por varios minutos tratando de disfrutar cada momento de esa hermosa escena.

-Buenos días-dijo él al notar que ella abría los ojos.

-Buenos días- respondió ella, mientras se alejaba de él

-Será mejor que continuemos, y lleguemos al campamento-aunque en realidad la idea de quedarse allí solo con ella le parecía magnifica.

Ella asintió-si-Afortunadamente este era el último día del campamento, no sabría como manejar más momentos como este.

Recogieron las cosas y continuaron, ambos en silencio, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

La gente iba y venía un poco tensa y ella misma lo estaba, otro de sus desfiles tendría lugar y quería que todo saliera perfecto como siempre. Giro su vista hasta encontrarse con un grupo de empresarios, entre los cuales estaba él, no podía evitar mirarlo, ese día en el campamento, cuando el acarició su mejilla, se despertó y pudo escuchar esas palabras que fueron un murmullo, pero que en su mente sonaban a gritos ¿_porqué no me dejas amarte?_¿porqué tenía que sonar tan triste¿porqué él tenía que parecer tan perfecto?-Lo siento Eriol-murmuro "no puedo permitirme volver a salir lastimada, me dolería mucho y sobre todo si…."-se trata de ti-desvió su ojos hacia otro lugar.

Algunos de los hombre hablaban, él parecía estar escuchando, pero su mente estaba muy lejos de estar allí, se sintió observado por ella, no quiso enfrentarla con la mirada, sintió que ella dejaba de verlo, momento que aprovecho para mirarla, se miraba tan hermosa, en ese vestido lila, cuanto deseo poder estar cerca de ella, rodeándola con sus brazos¿porqué tenía que sentir que estaba en una lucha ya perdida, un reto tan difícil, pero el nunca se rendiría.

* * *

El vestido negro se pegaba con su cuerpo, resaltando la perfecta figura de la que era poseedora, y eso levantada varios suspiros en los del género opuesto. Estaba por tomar una copa de champaña, cuando sintió que alguien tomaba su mano.

-Te molesta si la dejas para después-dijo él

Porque siempre tenía que verse él tan bien.-¿Porqué Eriol, tienes algún otro plan?-

El la observo detenidamente, el hermoso vestido negro que cubría su cuerpo y por el que casi no había podido despegar sus ojos de ella, la gracia con la que caían unos mechones de su cabellos sujetos en un elegante peinado.-Si en realidad-respondió él sonriendo-lamentablemente esta fiesta de negocios me ha tenido bastante ocupado y no había tenido la oportunidad de tener algo de tiempo y bailar contigo.-

-Ya veo-dijo ella-¿entonces ya terminaste?-

-No en realidad, te contare un secreto-dijo mientras se acercaba mas a ella

Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle, por impulso cerro los ojos

-No podía concentrarme, eres una distracción muy poderosa Tomoyo Daidouji-susurro en su oído. El se separo y la miro fijamente una hermosa melodía sonaba.-Entonces bailamos- y al terminar de esto la tomo de la mano y la condujo a la pista de baile

No supo que decirle cuando le susurro esas palabras y antes que se diera cuenta se hallaba bailando entre sus brazos.

Ambos se movían con perfecta gracia en la pista que era ocupada también por varias parejas. Sus cuerpos se encontraban bastante cerca, ya que una tonada romántica era la que sonaba.

-Es la primera vez que bailamos ¿no?-

El sonrió- así es¿Qué tal lo hago?-

-Bueno a parte de los pequeños pisotones-dijo riendo

El sonrió-No puedo creer lo que dices-

-Sabes que bromeo, bailas muy bien-dijo ella

-Gracias al igual que tú-dijo mientras se acercaba más a su oído y le susurraba otras palabras-Me gustaría poder tenerte así, por mucho tiempo-

Ella vio sus ojos, pudo ver cierto brillo en ellos, sus ojos eran especiales, eso lo sabia bien Tomoyo, eran capaz de trasmitir cierta tranquilidad, pero al mismo tiempo era capaz de ponerla tan nerviosa, solo el era capaz de operar cambios tan drásticos en ella.

-No me cansare de repetirte cuan hermosa luces esta noche Tomoyo-

Sus mejillas se tornaron sonrosadas, la distancia entre ellos se hacia cada vez mas pequeña, sabía lo que ocurriría, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para alejarse, cuando estaba a punto de que sus labios tocaran los de él, la música dejo de sonar y eso fue suficiente para traerla a la realidad.

-termino la pieza-dijo mientras bajaba la vista.

El la miro-Así es-dijo con frustración.

-Será mejor que me valla, sabes que mañana tengo el viaje y saldré temprano al aeropuerto-

-Déjame acompañarte hasta tu casa-

-No es necesario, además tu me dijiste que aun no terminabas con lo negocios-lo vio y sonrió-estaré bien, Adiós Eriol

-Adiós Tomoyo.-

* * *

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí, nada coherente se dijo, que le diría cuando le preguntara que estaba haciendo en su casa, pasaba por el vecindario, talvez, una excusa tonta considerando que ella vivía nada cerca de el, pero había pasado una semana de viaje y no lo había visto en todo ese tiempo, no era correcto lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía evitarlo, toco el timbre pero nadie salía, era Domingo y Eriol le había comentado que ese día tan solo estaba él-¿Estará en la parte de atrás?-se pregunto y dispuesta a saberlo, camino hacia allí, iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que enfrente de la casa había un carro que no pertenecía a Eriol. Escucho dos voces antes de llegar, una era la de él, pero la otra era la de una mujer, estaba algo lejos y no podía escuchar lo que decían, se dio cuenta que esa mujer, era la misma del desfile, al parecer ella ya se iba, pues vio como se despidieron, ella camino en la dirección en la que se encontraba y Eriol iba a su lado, se preocupo, vio la puerta de la bodega y decidió entrar en ella, escucho a ambos pasar en frente y el auto de ella partir, estaba por salir, cuando escucho otros pasos, así que espero otros instantes antes de salir, abrió la puerta y salio, iba tan apresurada que no se dio cuenta en los escalones, y callo, no pudo evitar gritar, así que instantes después cuando ella aun se encontraba en el suelo llego él.

-¡Tomoyo¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo mientras se aproximaba a ella para ayudarla.

-Si-dijo ella, mientras se ponía de pie, su rostro demostró dolor, y tuvo que sostenerse en una de las paredes, para evitar caer.

-Parece que te lastimaste el tobillo-dijo el-será mejor que vallamos al medico.

-Si, es lo mejor- trato de apoyar el pie, para caminar hacia el auto, pero un intenso dolor se lo impidió.

-No puedes caminar así-dijo mientras se aproximaba a ella, y la sostenía en brazos, la llevo hacia el auto, la deposito en el asiento del copiloto y luego el entro en el asiento del conductor. La mejillas de ella estaba sonrojadas, agradeció que él tenía que estar concentrado en manejar y no tuviera que verla así.

* * *

-Solo es una torcedura-dijo el doctor, a Tomoyo, que se encontraba acostada en una camilla, y a Eriol, que se encontraba a su lado.

-Entonces no necesitaré yeso-

-No, pero deberá tener mucho reposo, usar una venda, y tomar algunos medicamentos, eso es todo-

-Gracias Doctor-dijeron ambos

* * *

-No tenias que hacer todo esto Eriol, me dieron una muleta ¿sabes?-

-Escuchaste al doctor Tomoyo, necesitas reposo.-dijo con un tono firme y sobre protector que hizo sonreír a Tomoyo

Eriol traía en brazos a Tomoyo, y la deposito en la cama de ella.

-Bueno Gracias por todo Eriol, ya puedes irte.

-¿Me estas corriendo Tomoyo?-

-Oh no, lo que quiero decir es que seguramente tendrás muchas cosas que hacer, o en todo caso querrás ir a descansar.-

-No en realidad-dijo el-prefiero estar aquí, dime ¿ya cenaste?-

-No-

-Haré algo de comer-

-No tienes porque-

-Enseguida regreso.-

Minutos después regreso el, con un plato y comida que Tomoyo catalogo como sopa, aunque no tenia realmente esa consistencia.

Ella tomo el plato y la probó, no pudo evitar demostrar un gesto de desagrado.

-¿Que ocurre, se que mis habilidades culinarias no son muy buenas, pero no creo que este tan mal-

-Dime Eriol¿ya la probaste?-

Eriol tomo el plato y tomo un poco.

-Esta horrible-dijo

Tomoyo rió.

Eriol sonrió le gustaba verla reír

-Será mejor que ordene comida-dijo el.

-No es necesario yo cocinaré.-

-Pero…-

-Eriol, por favor no estoy invalida, además cocinar me relaja-

Eriol la vio seriamente-Esta bien-dijo-pero me dejaras ayudarte

Ella sonrió -esta bien- estaba por tomar la muleta, que estaba a su lado cuando sintió que el la tomo en brazos y la llevo en dirección de la cocina, Tomoyo se sentó sobre la cerámica de la lo que conformaba el mueble de cocina.

-Parece que no tendré la oportunidad de usar mis muletas-dijo ella sonriendo

-No, además es agradable tenerte en mis brazos-dijo el en un tono suave y seductor

Un escalofrió la recorrió

-Ahora dime que necesitas-

¿Qué necesitaba, que dejara de verla así, de quebrantar su voluntad con cada palabra y gesto. Se dio cuenta que no decía nada, así que apresuro a decir la lista de ingredientes

y el lo saco, por lo que instantes después ambos se encontraba picando algunas verduras.

-Por cierto Tomoyo¿Qué hacías en mi casa?-

Paro de picar, la pregunta la tomo desprevenida-veras yo…-suspiro-como tu sabes estuve de viaje por lo que quería informante sobre lo que ocurrió-ella lo vio-tu sabes todo lo relacionado con las ventas-suspiro, no era muy buena la excusa, pero al menos era mejor que pasaba por el vecindario.

-¿de verdad?-dijo el viéndola-¿Podrías haberme dicho todo eso el lunes y no haberte molestado ir hasta mi casa, o es que acaso no era ese el verdadero motivo

Ella se sintió algo nerviosa.-Creo que seria bueno que miraras el bistec-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir

El sonrió, era claro que quería cambiar de tema.

Recordó la visita a la casa y la imagen de la chica, regreso a su mente¿Quién era¿Qué relación tenía con Eriol?-¿Quién era la chica del desfile?-se reprendió totalmente, como pudo preguntar eso, su curiosidad siempre la metía en problemas, pero había solo curiosidad la que la motivo a preguntar eso o es que acaso eran…

-¿Celos?-dijo el sonriendo

Se puso mas nerviosa de lo que ya se encontraba-Claro que no-dijo ella, lo mas tranquila que pudo estar, lamentablemente su voz no sonaba así-solo era curiosidad

El no dejo de sonreír, mientras la miraba-Una vieja amiga-dijo al fin

La preparación de la cena, siguió algo silenciosa, hasta que estuvo fue servida y llevada a la mesa, Tomoyo a pesar de la insistencia de Eriol, decidió hacer uso de sus muletas, era un problema que el la anduviera en brazos, se sentía demasiado agradable, mucho.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a conversar de sus vidas.

-Se a lo que te refieres-dijo ella-ser hijo único no es agradable, siempre desee un hermano.

El sonrió-Igual que yo, a veces me sentí tan solo que siempre tuve ese deseo, pero nunca se cumplió.

La charla siguió por varios minutos.

-¿Quieres un poco de vino?-ofreció ella-tengo una botella en la lacena.

-Si claro-

Ella se levanto de la mesa, con ayuda de la muleta.

-No te levantes, yo puedo traerla.

-No te preocupes, yo la traigo-

Lamentablemente luego de dar unos cuantos pasos, perdió el equilibrio, hubiera caído si Eriol no la hubiera agarrado. Sus rostros quedaron muy cercas, sus ojos se encontraron y ambos quedaron extasiados con la mirada del otro y no pudieron luchar contra el impulso de acercarse más, hasta que sus labios quedaron unidos

Cuanto tiempo deseo poder estar allí, con ella, besándola de esa manera, poder tomar sus labios con los suyos, poder sentir su dulce sabor…

¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo, no pudo evitarlo, había luchado contra el deseo por besarlo, pero perdió, la besaba de una manera tan irresistible, sabia como hacer para llevarla a un sitio del que no quería salir y nublar su juicio, acaso ¿se había…., ese solo pensamiento la asusto rompió el beso, el la miro expectante.

-¿Qué sucede?-escucho que pregunto, con una voz, que hizo mas difícil decir lo que diría.-Eriol, esto fue un error, no debió haber pasado-dijo nerviosa, y mirando hacia otro sitio, no se sentía con la suficiente fuerza para verlo a los ojos.

-¿En verdad crees que fue un error?-dijo mientras la sujetaba de la barbilla y la obligaba a verlo a los ojos

-si-dijo, tratando de demostrar la seguridad, que en su interior estaba lejos de sentir

La tristeza se reflejo en su rostro-Ya veo-dijo, suspiro-será mejor que me valla-camino hacia la salida

-Eriol-dijo, haciendo que el se detuviera en la puerta de salida-Perdóname

-No es necesario que vallas mañana a la oficina, mejor reposa, lo necesitas-

-Perdóname-volvió a repetir-por favor no quiero perder tu amistad

-Pides demasiado-dijo el, mientras terminaba de salir del apartamento

No pudo resistirlo se sentía sin fuerzas, así que se sentó en la silla¿Qué hice, se pregunto mientras miraba a la puerta, siempre trate de no fijarme en nadie, mucho menos enamorarme, no estaba dispuesta a sufrir todo aquello de nuevo, pero no pude seguir con esa promesa, una vez que conocí a Eriol¿y si el esta enamorado de verdad, y si tengo la oportunidad de ser feliz…

Notas: El séptimo capitulo de este fic, espero hallan disfrutado de el ET, y el próximo capitulo también lo será, como sucedió con SS, dos capítulos seguidos, ya que esta es una etapa en que lo sentimientos quedan por decirlo de una forma descubierto por cada uno, y empiezan a aclararse y prometo no tardarme tanto, el próximo capitulo quedara subido en una semana aproximadamente, y quiero agradecer a: serenity-princes, ireli456, amni123, Pantera-Li, Sashakili, Sakurita86, Pola, Undine, akirachinty, Ishari, Hillary, Serena, Yuli, Chouri, Aura, Aioshi, Camila; agradezco muchos sus comentarios y espero hallan disfrutado de este capitulo. Espero sus reviews y sus opiniones. Se que no hay mucho humor en este capitulo, pero no encontré la forma de introducirlo, pero si lo prefieren me esforzare por introducir mas humor aunque la verdad estos capítulos serán mucho romance sobre todo. No se si antes lo había mencionada en todo caso quiero pedir disculpas por mis errores ortográficos, se que son muchos.


	8. Especial de TE cap IV

Aclaración: Sakura card captor no me pertenece

Simbología:

**Negrita** conversaciones telefónicas

_Cursiva_ letra de la canción

-´´..´´- estarán los pensamientos, que no estén señalados como tales

IV capitulo

**-Hola Eriol, hace mucho que no escuchaba de ti-**

-Hola Andrés que tal están las cosas en Estado Unidos-dijo mientras se ponía de pie, sujetando el teléfono con el que hablaba.

**-Todo bien-**

-Me alegro-

**-¿Qué tal todo en Inglaterra? y dime aun sigues con todo ese asunto de Tomoyo-**

-¿Qué quieres decir con ese asunto de Tomoyo?-

**-Por favor Eriol no te obsesiones, no terminaste muy bien la ultima vez que te fijaste de esa manera en una chica.-**

-Esto es diferente.-

**-¿Diferente, tal vez, pero Eriol según lo que me has dicho ella no acepta sentir nada mas por ti, que una amistad y ella sabe perfectamente tus sentimientos**-

-Tu mismo lo dijiste acepta, pero yo se que ella siente algo por mi, muchas veces dude en seguir intentando algo con ella, pero esta noche intentare todo.-Escucho un suspiro proveniente del teléfono, siendo seguido de ciertas palabras-**solo espero que nada resulte mal.-**

-Nada resultara mal Andrés, Tomoyo es diferente

-**Debo irme, me agrado conversar contigo, adiós-**

-adiós-colgó el teléfono y se paro para ver por la ventana, el paisaje urbano que desde su oficina podía contemplar

Nada saldría mal, porque estaba seguro que Tomoyo sentía quizás lo mismo que el, porque nadie besaba de la manera en que se habían besado, si no hubieran muchos sentimientos de por medio.

* * *

-Me haces sentir como a una enferma Rika-

-y lo estas.-

Tomoyo suspiro cansada, no ganaría esa batalla-Esta bien me quedare acostada-

-Me alegra que me hicieras caso, y en lugar de llevarme la contraria mientras cuido de ti, dime ¿porque estas tan pensativa?.-

-Bueno es…-

-¿Eriol?-

-Si, sabes nos besamos-

-En serio, entonces ustedes ya…-

-No-dijo Tomoyo-le dije que era un error que no hubiéramos besado y el salio del departamento..-

-no puedo creer Tomoyo, a el le gustas y no me niegues que a ti no te agrada y mucho.-

-Si pero..-

-Nada de peros Tomoyo, sabes cada vez estoy mas segura que esto tiene que ver con Paul-

Tomoyo tan solo la miro y no negó nada.

-Tomoyo-dijo Rika en un suave tono-cualquier cosa que haya ocurrido con Paúl, déjala en el pasado, Eriol no es el, no vivas en el pasado y temiendo lastimarte, escondida tras un miedo, toma este riego hazlo por tu felicidad.

-Yo no lo se-

-Hazlo por favor Tomoyo, sabes que mañana regreso a Japón, así que la próxima vez que regrese a Inglaterra, quiero que tu y Eriol formen ya una linda pareja.-termino con una sonrisa

Tomoyo la miro y sonrió.

-Intenta ser feliz-

* * *

Se levanto de la cama puso su pie sobre el suelo, sonrió al notar que ya no sentía dolor, no había ido a la oficina en todo este tiempo, se preocupo un poco ese día lo encontraría, después de cuatro días lo miraría, lo tendría frente a si y realmente no sabría como actuar…

* * *

Esta noche jugaría su última carta, no podía fallar, no podía perder la oportunidad de tenerla a su lado, no sabia que era mas cruel, si nunca haber probado sus labios, o haberlo hecho y no saber si alguna vez los probaría de nuevo. Se paro de su escritorio y salio de su oficina, camino por los pasillos hasta que se encontró frente a otra puerta y la abrió.

-¡Eriol!-dijo bastante sorprendida y algo nerviosa.

-Hola Tomoyo-respondió el sonriendo como siempre-Me alegra que ya te sientas mejor-

Tomoyo se extraño ante la conducta de Eriol, se miraba tan tranquilo, contrario a como ella se encontraba.-Gracias-fue lo único que pudo decir, desvió su vista a los documentos con los que trabajaba, su nerviosismo aumentaba al sentirse tan observada.

-Sabes, quiero saber si tiene algo que hacer esta noche-

Ella levanto la vista y lo miro-Yo..-

-Es una reunión de trabajo-aclaro el-y muy importante que asistas.

Se mordió el labio inferior no sabia que hacer, es una reunión de trabajo se dijo, así que estaré rodeada de personas pensó, quizás y no tendré que estar sola con el en ningún momento porque sin duda ya no tendría muchas fuerzas para rechazarlo nuevamente, y su aptitud no fría, pero si normal, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada, le hacia sentir que quizás el hubiera desistido en sus intentos.-¿Qué me dices?-escucho que el preguntaba-Si asistiré –respondió, mientras preocupaba y muy confundida pensaba porque se sentía tan triste al pensar en la idea de que el hubiera desistido de sus intento por acercarse a ella.

-Perfecto-respondió el-pasare por ti a las 7

Iba a decir algo, como que prefería llegar sola, pero no tuvo tiempo, el salio antes que ella pudiera decir algo¿lo había hecho con toda intención, suspiro, con el nunca se sabia.

* * *

Se miro frente al espejo un hermoso vestido verde, fue lo que decidió usar y opto por dejar su cabellos sueltos, _toma este riesgo, intenta ser feliz_, a pesar de que las palabras de Rika, cruzaban una y otra ves por su mente, aun no había decido nada, escucho el timbre, tomo su cartera y camino hacia la puerta, la abrió y allí estaba el, vestía un traje negro y una camisa azul oscuro sin corbata y algunos botones desabrochados, se miraba elegante, pero al mismo tiempo casual y ese look, le quedaba definitivamente perfecto.

* * *

-¿En donde estamos?-pregunto mientras caminaba al lado de Eriol, sus ojos contemplaban el hermosos Jardín y una Mansión hermosa en el.

-En casa de mis padres-respondió

-¿De tus padres?-pregunto, mientras pensaba que estaban asiendo allí

-Si, ellos salieron de viaje, así que por el momento tan solo están los empleados-

Iba a preguntar algo mas, pero no pudo, simplemente se quedo sin palabras al contemplar lo que tenia frente a si. Un hermoso lugar de color blanco, el piso de cerámica y el sustento del techo eran cuatro columnas redondas y enredándose en sus bases una enredadera con unas hermosas flores lila, unas velas iluminaban tenuemente el lugar y no muy largo del lugar , una hermosa y pequeña laguna lucía orgullosa el hermoso resplandor que los rayos de la luna le proporcionaban

-Es hermoso-pudo pronunciar

El sonrió-me alegra que te guste-

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar al centro del lugar.

Ella lo miro-Supongo que entonces tan solo seremos…

-Tu y yo-completo el, mientras caminaba para quedar frente a ella.

-Eriol.- dijo sin apartar la mirada, de la laguna

-Espera-dijo el

Ella lo miro

El camino hasta un grabadora y la encendió.

Reconoció inmediatamente la canción.

_como cuchillo en la mantequilla entraste a mi vida cuando me moría  
como la luna por la rendija a si te metiste entre mis pupilas _

Mientras caminaba de regreso, no pudo dejar de mirarla, era perfecta

Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, cada fibra reaccionaba ante la intensa mirada de el, vio que tendía una mano en dirección a ella.

-¿Bailamos?-

Ella sonrió y tomo su mano, no pudo evitarlo lo perfecto del momento, el hermoso lugar, esa canción, y los ojos de el viéndola, de esa manera que tan solo el era capaz; segundos después ambos bailaban al ritmo de esta hermosa canción.

-Esta canción creo que refleja un poco lo que me ocurrió contigo mi dulce Tomoyo –

Ella tan solo sonrió

_y así te fui queriendo a diario sin una ley sin un horario y así me fuiste despertando de cada sueño donde estaba tu... _

-´´Y como no hacerlo, como no quererla, como no enamorarse de su bella sonrisa, de sus hermosos ojos que con tan solo mirarlos se perdía en ellos, como no enamorarse de la calidez de su alma´´ _  
_  
_y nadie lo buscaba y nadie lo planeo así en el destino estaba que fueras para mi y nadie le apostaba a que yo fuera tan feliz pero cupido se apiado de mi _

-´´Porque ella era para el ¿no, tenia que serlo ella lo hacia feliz y el lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para que esa felicidad permaneciese con el siempre.´´

-´´No podía hacer que su corazón dejase de latir tan fuerte, que su cuerpo no reaccionara como lo hacia cuando estaba cerca de el, es que ¿acaso pedía un imposible, al pedir no sentirse sin fuerzas con su cercanía-cerro sus ojos y se concentro en la canción_  
_  
_como la lluvia en pleno desierto mojaste de fe mi corazón ahogaste mis miedos  
como la dulce voz en el silencio así te llego el amor …._

-´´¿Amor?´´-sonrió-´´¿como había estado tan ciega, todo este tiempo tratando de evitar no enamorarse y había fallado, si que lo había hecho, porque ¿para que negarlo, todo lo que sentía en su interior no era otra cosa, pero ¿era tan malo esto? o ¿por el contrario al fin tenia una oportunidad de ser feliz, porque el era su lluvia en el desierto, esa voz que la acompañaba en el silencio y esa luz que iluminaba su vida´´

-Cuando dijiste que la canción reflejaba lo que te ocurrió conmigo, te entendí perfectamente, porque por más que trate de negarlo….-

Sus miradas tan solo se concentraron en el otro.

_y así te fui queriendo a diario sin una ley sin un horario tu..  
y así me fuiste despertando de cada sueño donde estabas tu..._

-También refleja lo que me ocurrió a mí contigo Eriol-

Sonrió estaba feliz, levanto una de sus manos hasta poder acariciar la mejilla de ella-No sabes lo feliz que me haces.-

-Perdona por negarlo tanto y nunca decirlo-

-Eso es del pasado-dijo con una sonrisa, que provoco el sonrojo de ella

Su otra mano se deslizo por la cintura de ella, logrando de esta manera acercarla mas a el, para poder besarla.

Sus manos subieron hasta su cuello, dejaría a un lado los temores y tan solo seguiría su corazón….

_y nadie lo buscaba y nadie lo planeo así en el destino estaba que fueras para mi y nadie le apostaba a que yo fuera tan feliz pero cupido se apiado de mi_

Le había hecho tanta falta poder tenerla en sus brazos y besarla de esta manera, sus labios eran un elixir que le daban tranquilidad y felicidad, había estado desesperado durante esos cuatro días, había planeado todo esto con la esperanza de que las cosas salieran bien y estaba feliz pues todo había salido perfecto….

Notas de la autora: Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, es la primera vez que incluyo una canción en un fic, espero que les agradara, estaba pensando en la canción y no se me ocurrió otra mejor que esa, Amor del bueno, es súper romántica. Quiero agradecer a: **sakurita86, Hillary, chouri, 2Miru, LMUndine**; gracias por sus comentarios, me animan mucho, y espero sus reviews y también agradezco a quienes leen mi fic, y que no dejan review,(espero se animen a dejarme uno alguna vez, me agrada saber lo que opinan así puedo tomar en cuenta los comentarios y mejorar el fic), el próximo capitulo será un SS.


	9. SS cap V

V capitulo

Pensaba en ese hermoso paisaje que frente a el se encontraba, pensaba que aun siendo tan hermoso no se comparaba con la belleza que poseía ella, la persona que estaba a su lado, la mujer mas encantadora que hubiera conocido Sakura Kinomoto, admiraba su belleza, su bella sonrisa y la ternura y calidez que miraba en sus ojos. Pensaba en todo esto y muchas otras cosas que le fascinaban de Sakura cuando escucho que ella le hablaba.-Shaoran, contéstame algo¿estabas celoso, porque bailaba con Sanada?- que ¿si estaba celoso, claro¿Cómo no sentir celos, cuando ella se encontraba en lo brazos de otro hombre, si ella le atraía de una forma tan fuerte que era capaz de nublar su razón, capaz de provocar que se estremeciera al imaginar poder besarla, tenerla en sus brazos, -Así es-¿porque dijo esto¿es que acaso no pensaba, no, claro que no ¿como podría hacerlo, con ella allí, cuando ese olor que la caracterizaba envolvía todas su sentidos, y esos maravillosos ojos esmeraldas lo conquistaban ¿Cómo podría, al tenerla tan cerca y con esto la oportunidad de acariciarla, de que sus manos recorrieran su cintura, acariciaran su rostro, y no pudiendo controlar sus impulsos así lo hizo, ahora toda su atención se dirigía hacia los labios de ella, no pudo resistir la tentación, así que se acerco a ella y la beso, la beso dulcemente al principio pero cuando ella empezó a corresponderle, lo único que sentía era pasión, una pasión tan fuerte, como la corriente de un terrible río, y el era arrastrado sin piedad, y esa pasión se dejaba ver en sus besos y en las carisias. La falta de aire los obligo a separarse.

Los labios de ella se encontraban ligeramente rojos y la atención de Shaoran no había sido desviada.

-Eres hermosa.-dijo el, viéndola a los ojos.

-Shaoran…-no pudo decir nada mas porque antes de que se diera cuenta el ya se encontraba besándola, de una forma tan exquisita, capaz de que cualquier idea o cualquier otra emoción quedara sin importancia al compararse con toda la pasión.

* * *

Abrió la puerta y atrás de ella entro él, oyó que él cerro la puerta y vio hacia atrás, grave error, allí estaba él, tan solo iluminado con la luz de la luna, ya que las luces aun no habían sido encendidas, tenia esa sonrisa capaz de hacer que todas sus fuerzas flaquearan y esa mirada que le transmitía tanta pasión, y que era capaz de estremecerla, no podía pensar con claridad y eso no era bueno y menos aun, estando tan solo ella y él en esa casa, y él era terriblemente atractivo, no, no era bueno, lo mejor sería que fuera a descansar y pensar, quizás soñar en todos los besos que habían sido dados a la orilla del mar y que tan solo su recuerdo le provocaba estremecerse.-Será mejor que valla a descansar—dijo, mientras se daba la vuelta, pero no llego muy lejos ya que el sujetaba su muñeca, la acerco mas a él, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar la besaba de nuevo, tratando de buscar un apoyo llegaron hasta la pared, ella quedo atrapada entre la pared y los brazos de él, de nuevo la falta de aire los obligo a separarse.

Ella miro el camino por el que llegaron a estar en esta posición, que por cierto la ponía extremadamente nerviosa, pero que le provocaba tan esplendidas sensaciones, que no quiso hacer nada por cambiarla, cada fibra de su cuerpo reaccionaba al contacto de él, de una forma que no podía negar cuanto deseo le provocaba, se dio cuenta de que una lámpara había sufrido daños antes lo desbordantes de sus sentimientos.-Será mejor que vallamos a descansar-dijo, pensando en que claramente sus cuerpo y sentimientos, en este momento se encontraban gobernando todas sus acciones y la razón había sido totalmente excluida.

-¿Por qué huyes de mi?-dijo con voz ronca, demostrando su estado.

Ella lo escucho y reafirmo sus intensiones de que ambos fueran a descansar.-No huyo de ti Shaoran, es solo que no pensamos claramente ninguno de los dos.-

-¿Y eso es malo, ambos somos adultos?-dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de ella

-Si lo somos, es por eso que debes entender, de que ninguno piensa claramente esta noche.-

-Yo estoy pensando claramente-afirmo el viéndola profundamente.

Pasión era lo que miraba en los ojos de él, una absoluta y envolvente pasión. –Lo dice quien se escapo de la cena a la que su amigo lo invito-

El sonrió-Pensé claramente o tu crees que hubiera sido bueno que hiciera esto.-se acerco a ella, y la beso nuevamente, al separarse su sonrisa se acentuó mas.-en ese lugar y que muchas miradas se dirigieran hacia nosotros.-

-Talvez, pero ya es tarde y será mejor que nos vallamos a la habitación.- Aun no se reponía de ese sorpresivo beso por lo que apenas y lo dijo con vos audible.- a nuestras respectivas habitaciones-reafirmo claramente después de unos segundos.

El tan solo sonrió-Esta bien, me iré a mi habitación, aunque será difícil dormir, sabiendo que tu estas tan cerca.-al terminar de decir esto se acerco a ella, la beso, este fue mas intenso, quizás porque así lo quiso él, se separo y empezó a subir las gradas.

Al sentir ese beso, estuvo a punto de flaquear y pedirle que regresara, pero un pequeño rayo de razón se lo impidió, aunque ese beso pareció haberse llevado todas sus fuerzas y al no contar ya con el apoyo que le proporcionaban los brazos de él fue cayendo lentamente por la pared.

* * *

Los toques de la puerta eran insistentes, se levanto y fue abrir.

-¿Qué ocurre Sakura?-

-Una emergencia-dijo alterada.

El se preocupo.-¿Se esta quemando la casa¿intentaste cocinar?-

-¡Claro que no, además la vez anterior fue una vez única.-se defendió ella.

-Talvez porque después ya no intentaste cocinar mas-dijo el sonriendo

Ella se sintió algo ofendida, pero el asunto que la traía allí era mucho mas importante.-No se trata de eso, es algo muy importante, esta mañana recibí la llamada de alguien, me dijo que vendría a verme.-

-No entiendo¿Cuál es el problema?-

-Ese alguien es mi hermano, y tu no tienes idea de como es mi hermano.-Sakura se movía de un lado para otro en el cuarto.

Shaoran sonrió.-Cálmate Sakura.-

-Si me hermano se da cuenta de que tu vives aquí y que además tu y yo tenemos algo, armara un escándalo de enormes proporciones.-

-Pero si ya no eres una adolescente.-

-Para mi hermano si que lo soy.-

-¿Entonces que propones, que busque otra casa.-

-No quiero que este asunto te cause tantas molestias, además no hay más disponibles, y mi hermano estará quizás unos dos días.-

-¿Tienes otra idea entonces?-

* * *

-Absolutamente no.-dijo el, ambos se encontraban en la sala sentados en los muebles

-Pero Shaoran.-

-Sakura lo que propones no es sencillo, no creo que quedarme aquí y esquivar a tu hermano durante estos dos días sea sencillo y no creo que resulte.-

-Sabes que no hay mas hoteles con habitaciones disponibles cercas, a menos que no quieras verme durante dos días.-

Shaoran suspiro, esto sería una locura, pero tampoco quería dejar de ver a Sakura.-Esta bien-dijo

Ella sonrió.

-Pero merezco una recompensa, por aceptar ese trato.-

-¿Recompensa dices?-

Y antes de que ella pudiera interpretar su cercanía, el la estaba besando, y ella correspondía, no podía mentir y decir que desde esta mañana no había ansiado que el la besara de esa manera tan única y especial, de que tan solo el, Shaoran Li, era capaz y en estos momentos su deseo se cumplía, pero no por esto sus ansias y deseo disminuían, no, siempre querría mas de el, nunca se cansaría de sentir los labios de el presionando los suyos.

* * *

Era ya de noche cuando llego Touya-Es muy bonita la casa y espaciosa-comento, mientras subía las escaleras junto a su hermana.

-Si Touya-afirmo ella sonriendo

Llegaron a la segunda planta, que al igual que la casas de toda esa zona contaba con tres habitación.

-Esta de aquí será la tuya-dijo mientras abría la puerta de la recamara de en medio-aquella de allá es la mía y la otra es la bodega-

-¿Bodega?-

-Si, esta muy desordena y hay polvo, y telaraña y otra clase de insectos-dijo sonriendo algo nerviosa-te recomiendo que no trates de entrar.-

-Si claro monstruo-

Sakura suspiro, habían ciertas cosas que no cambiaban con el tiempo.

-Sakura¿estas bien, con lo de tu rompimiento?-pregunto seriamente

-Si, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar-contesto sonriendo

Touya también sonrió antes de entrar a su habitación y Sakura a la de ella

* * *

Toco la puerta ligeramente y esta se abrió.

-Hola-saludo ella sonriente

-Hola-saludo el.-¿Tu hermano se encuentra dormido?-

-Si aun lo esta-

-Saldré a la playa y así tu y tú hermano tendrán tiempo para conversar.-

-Muchas gracias Shaoran.-

-Si, pero sabes que quiero un premio¿no, pensaba en tu presencia esta noche, caminemos a la orilla de la playa.-

-Me encanta la idea-

-Te veré mas tarde entonces-se acerco a ella para besarla y salir después de la habitación y de la casa.

* * *

Entro a la casa, la noche, su paseo con el había sido perfecto como todo cuando se trataba de él, entro ella primero para cerciorarse que su hermano no se encontraba cerca, entro con cuidado para no ser vista, lo vio en la sala y supo que Shaoran de ningún modo podía entrar por la puerta sin ser visto, así que salio y le dio la noticia a Shaoran y pronto, idearon un plan.

-Buenas noches hermano-dijo cuando entro por segunda vez.

-Buenas noches Sakura-contesto este.-¿Disfrutaste tu paseo?-

-Si, pero estoy bastante cansada, así que mi iré a mi habitación, te veré mañana.-

-Hasta mañana.-

* * *

Sabes que esto es una total y grandísima locura Sakura.

Sakura sonrió, mientras miraba a Shaoran subir por una especia de reja que estaba cerca de la pared de la habitación suya, por lo que Shaoran subía por aquí al no haber otra forma de entrar-Lo se, pero toma en cuenta que todo esto es para evitar problemas con mi hermano.-

Shaoran suspiro-Mi recuerda esto a mi juventud-

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto con curiosidad

-Yo escapándome de mi habitación en las noches, para ir a alguna fiesta de algún amigo-con esfuerzo logro subir y entrar por la ventana-¿acaso tu no hiciste nada de esto?-

-Claro que no, siempre fui una buena hija-dijo mientras se dirigía, a la puerta para ver si Touya estaba cerca, y no lo estaba.

-Te felicito, al menos no le causaste los problemas que yo a mis padres-sonrió-que según ellos los volvían locos

Ella escucho el comentario y sonrió-Puedes salir-dijo mientras lo miraba, Shaoran estaba explorando su cuarto-¿Qué haces?-

-Es la primera vez que tengo la oportunidad de ver detenidamente tu recamara, y solo siento curiosidad-, se paro frente a la cama, y se tiro sobre ella-Esta mas cómoda que la mía-comento

Ella se acerco a el-Será mejor que te levantes-tomo una mano de el con la intención de jalarlo y sacarlo de la cama.

El sonrió, pero no con una sonrisa cualquiera….

- No Shaoran….-dijo al darse cuenta de las intensiones de el, pero fue muy tarde, un simple esfuerzo de Shaoran hizo que ella cayera en la cama también, a su lado.

-Shaoran.-dijo ella, mientras que sentía que el la abrazaba por la cintura

-No haremos nada, lo prometo-interrumpió el-tan solo quedémonos así un rato, me alegra tenerte así.-

Ella sonrió- esta bien y gracias por esta noche, disfrute mucho estar contigo.-

-Yo también.-hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que el hablo nuevamente, -Sakura hay algo que quiero preguntarte, y solo quiero que me contestes si no se te sientes incomoda con la respuesta –

-¿Cuál es la pregunta?-

-Ayer no pude evitar escuchar cuanto tu hermano te pregunto sobre tu rompimiento.-sintió como Sakura se ponía algo tensa.-si no quieres hablar de eso lo entenderé.-

-No esta bien-suspiro-hace seis meses me encontraba comprometida, con mi representante, yo estaba enamorada, pero él supongo que nunca lo estuvo, porque si lo hubiera estado nunca me hubiese dicho esas palabras que siempre recordare. "Lo siento Sakura, lo nuestro no funciona, me enamore de alguien mas", es difícil soportar las mentiras, cuando esa persona te hizo muchas promesas y que no cumplió al final y te das cuenta de que todo lo que paso tan sola fue una gran mentira, sufres-

-Lo siento, ese tipo es un tonto por hacerte sufrir tanto.-

-Esta bien porque creo que todo eso tuvo un final feliz después de todo, te encontré a ti-dijo mientras se movía en la cama de manera que quedo frente a el.

Era imposible pedir no perderse en la mirada del otro, era imposible pedir que sus corazones no latieran tan rápidos, que toda su mente y alma únicamente pensase en el otro, era imposible pedir resistir a la tentación de probar nuevamente sus labios, era imposible evitar ser arrastrado por un río de sentimientos muy intensos, que cada caricia del otro provocaba. Por cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, tan solo disfrutando del otro, probando sus labios, dando algunas carisias, por algunos instantes, para cuando se separaron ella estaba acostada en la cama, y el estaba sobre ella apoyado sobre sus brazos, tan solo contemplándola.

-Sakura será mejor que nos detengamos, porque si no después no podré parar, eres absolutamente hermosa e irresistible y a menos que tu quieras que rompa la promesa acerca de no hacer nada...-

-Te entiendo.-sonrió-te veré mañana entonces.-

El también sonrió-claro, te molesta si me quedo un rato más-

Ella negó con la cabeza.

El se acostó al lado de ella, y se acomodaron de manera que quedaron con sus rostros frente al otro...

Abrió los ojos y sonrió al verla allí, se habían quedado dormidos estando así tan cerca de ella, quiso saber mas, mas acerca de ella, de ella que lo hacia salir de su mundo frío, un mundo de soledad en el que había estado tanto tiempo, ella que lo hacía enloquecer de pasión, y cegar de deseo, ella que tan solo su compañía bastaba para hacerlo feliz, ella que lo maravillaba con su tierna personalidad y su alegre forma de ser, ella que le contagiaba la alegría de vivir y le daba unos nuevos ojos para ver lo maravillosa que era la vida, ella que despertaba nuevos sentimientos que por el momento no sabía interpretar, cerro los ojos nuevamente para tratar de dormir y su ultimo pensamiento, mejor dicho su conclusión fue que lo único que sabía es lo mucho que necesitaba estar cerca de ella…

Abrió los ojos se sonrojo al ver quien estaba frente a ella, a pesar de que hubiera deseado estar mas tiempo allí, tenía que ver a Touya, así que con cuidado sin hacer ruido se levanto, se metió al baño, se cambio y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano toco, y ya que nadie contesto, abrió la puerta y el cuarto estaba vacío, así que bajo y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Buenos días hermano-

-Buenos día Sakura, necesito hablar contigo-dijo viéndola, no era tonto para no darse cuenta de que había alguien mas en la casa y necesitaba saber mas, y si Sakura se lo ocultaba es porque sin duda tenia una relación, y pensó que el armaría un escándalo y definitivamente no estaba equivocada.

Ella sonrió-Claro dime-

Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta ella sonreía sinceramente, como lo había hecho estos dos días, ya no miraba rastro de esa sonrisa falsa y fingida que había usado durante algún tiempo, no, ahora su sonrisa era sincera y llena de alegría, misma alegría que también se reflejaba en sus ojos, suspiro, si su hermana era feliz que importaba que ocurriera.-¿Eres feliz?-

Le extraño la pregunta, pero contesto sinceramente-Mucho hermano-

El sonrió-Me alegro-se acerco al ella y le dio un abrazo-debo irme, esperare verte pronto y papá también.-

Ella correspondió al abrazo-Claro, muy pronto los veré.-

Miro desde la puerta a su hermano subir a su coche y marcharse, cerro la puerta y subió a su recamara. Se dirigió y se arrodillo enfrente de la cama de manera que podía ver el rostro de el, es perfecto pensó, nunca en su vida había estado tan enamorada.-Hola-dijo cuando noto que el despertaba.

El sonrió-Hola-

-Mi hermano ya se fue, así que volvemos a tener la casa para nosotros.-

-Me da gusto saber eso-El se acerco a ella, y con su mano acarició su mejilla.-Eres hermosa, no me cansare de repetirlo.-

Ella sonrió y puso la mano su mano sobre la mano de el que se encontraba sobre su mejilla-Y yo no me cansare de escucharlo, cuando vine a este lugar jamás pensé que me encontraría **amando a un extraño**, pero así es, me enamore de ti Shaoran Li, se acerco a el, hasta quedar a milímetros de sus labios, eres el hombre al que amo y no sabes cuan feliz me hace eso-dijo mientras acentuaba su sonrisa.

El sonrió-Y tu me haces feliz a mi Sakura-dijo mientras eliminaba la distancia que los separaba, y sus labios se fundían nuevamente en un beso, tratando de expresar lo que sus corazones sentían; tratando de apagar la necesidad por el otro, meta quizás imposible de cumplir.

Notas de la autora: Perdón por no actualizar antes pero la universidad me tenia bastante ocupada, y luego tenia un bloqueo y no se me ocurría nada para este capitulo, pero luego hallé algo de inspiración, espero que les halla gustado, y por favor me dejan un review, me anima saber que agrada lo que escribo, y también pueden decirme si hay alguna escena que les gustaría ver o algo, en fin alguna sugerencia, yo las tendré muy en cuenta y tratare de incluirlas. Y quiero agradecer a: **2Miru, Ishari, Sakurita86, Basileia Daudojiu, UNDINE, Shiko-chan, Chouri** ; gracias por sus comentarios, estos me animan a continuar.


	10. TE cap V

Aclaración: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece.

_Cursiva: _letra de canción y también recuerdos

-…-diálogos

**Capitulo V**

-Cuando dijiste que la canción reflejaba lo que te ocurrió conmigo, te entendí perfectamente, porque por más que trate de negarlo….-

Sus miradas tan solo se concentraron en el otro.

_y así te fui queriendo a diario sin una ley sin un horario tu..  
y así me fuiste despertando de cada sueño donde estabas tú..._

-También refleja lo que me ocurrió a mí contigo Eriol-

Sonrió estaba feliz, levanto una de sus manos hasta poder acariciar la mejilla de ella-No sabes lo feliz que me haces.-

-Perdona por negarlo tanto y nunca decirlo-

-Eso es del pasado-dijo con una sonrisa, que provoco el sonrojo de ella

Su otra mano se deslizo por la cintura de ella, logrando de esta manera acercarla mas a el, para poder besarla.

Sus manos subieron hasta su cuello, dejaría a un lado los temores y tan solo seguiría su corazón….

_y nadie lo buscaba y nadie lo planeo así en el destino estaba que fueras para mi y nadie le apostaba a que yo fuera tan feliz pero cupido se apiado de mi_

Le había hecho tanta falta poder tenerla en sus brazos y besarla de esta manera, sus labios eran un elixir que le daban tranquilidad y felicidad, había estado desesperado durante esos cuatro días, había planeado todo esto con la esperanza de que las cosas salieran bien y estaba feliz pues todo había salido perfecto….

La música no se paro, pero ellos si lo hicieron, disfrutando, tratando de grabar en cada rincón de su mente, este beso, este en el que sus sentimientos ya quedaba aclarados, este que marcaría una nueva etapa en su vidas

Ahora sus ojos se encontraba mirando el hermoso reflejo de la luna en el lago, y disfrutando la cercanía de el, cada segundo, como tratando de recuperar el tiempo que perdió por negar sus sentimientos por el, el cielo no tenia nubes, estaba claro, esperanzador como su futuro con el y también parecía un futuro hermoso como el resplandor de las estrellas.

-Quisiera que esto durara para siempre-dijo el que tenía uno de sus brazos alrededor de ella, y que acariciaba con su otra mano el brazo de Tomoyo.

Ella sonrió-Yo también-

El la miro y se acerco nuevamente a sus labios, pensando que no caería mal grabar mejor el sabor se sus labios…

&&&&&&&&

-Es algo emocionante-dijo el sonriendo

Tomoyo lo miro, como diciendo "como puedes decir eso", fijo su vista en el camino, apresurando el paso y maldiciendo mentalmente el momento en que decidió usar tacones esa tarde.

-Me siento como el personaje principal de una película, yque soyel héroe.-

-No creo que sea un acto heroico huir de un montón de periodistas-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo por las ocurrencias de su novio, trataban de ocultarse porque al parecer habían resultado ser una de las parejas favoritas de los periodistas, sin embargo ellos preferían que su relación no fuese tan publica-escondámonos ahí- señalo un callejón en el cual se ocultaron.

-Valla ahora estamos en una de espías-dijo mientras miraba por una orilla del callejón, tratando de averiguar si estaba a salvo y nadie los había visto.-solo falta una cosa-

-¿El que?-pregunto ella, mientras terminaba de tomar el aire que le había robado la carrera, sabiendo que cuando una idea entraba en la mente de Eriol, era imposible de sacar.

-La despidida amorosa antes de la peligrosa misión.-dejo de ver por la orilla del callejón y dirigió su vista a Tomoyo, diciendo ahora en tono dramático y muy romántico-Oh mi amada Tomoyo, prometo que regresare a salvo, luchare con todas mi fuerzas por regresar a tu lado, mi corazón te pertenece desde el momento en que mis ojos vieron los tuyos, y mi voluntad se doblego ante tu hermosa sonrisa.-

Tomoyo sonrió Eriol podría ser muy ocurrente en muchas ocasiones-Mi amado Eriol-contesto ella en el mismo tono usado por el, pero no podía negar que ese era uno de los aspectos que le gustaban de el-Prometo que esperaré por ti, día y noche recordare tus carisias y tus besos, añorando el momento en que ya no sean mas recuerdos, sino realidad.-

-Ahora falta el beso-dijo acercándose más a ella.

-Podríamos saltarnos esa parte-dijo ella en tono juguetón

-No, el publico se quejaría—dijo usando el mismo tono anterior de ella-al publico le encantan los besos entre los protagonistas¿y no queríamos que el publico se quejase?-dijo acentuando mas aun su sonrisa.

Ella sonrió-No-respondió incapaz de resistir la sonrisa de el, esa capaz de paralizar el corazón y hacer que las mujeres cayesen rendidas a sus pies, y ella no era la excepción.

-Eso creí-dijo antes de eliminar la distancia que los separaba y capturar los labios de ella con los suyos, el beso se volvió cada vez mas intenso, hasta que la falta de aire los obligo a separarse.

-¿También les agrada la pasión?-dijo ella

El la vio, no sabia como cada gesto, cada mirada, cada palabra, era tan sensual en ella y todo parecía tan natural, lo enloquecía, -Por supuesto-dijo e incapaz de resistir los encantos de ella, capturo nuevamente los labios de ella con los suyos, para estos momentos los brazos de el rodeaban la cintura de ella, y los brazos de ella se encontraban sujetos de su cuellos, mientras le acariciaba el cabello asiendo que sintiera una emoción imposible de describir en palabras….

&&&&&&&&

-Entonces que me dices Andrés-pregunto curioso

_-Gracias por tu Ayuda Andrés.-_

_-No tienes porque agradecer Tomoyo, fue todo un placer ayudarte.-_

_-De todas maneras gracias-dijo ella sonriendo_

_El sonrió-Tienes un poco de tiempo-dijo algo serio-me gustaría hablar contigo.-_

_-Si-dijo algo extrañada-en este instante si tú quieres-_

_-Si estaría bien-el se sentó en el sillón negro que estaba en su oficina, segundos después Tomoyo hizo lo mismo-Es sobre Eriol-_

_-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto preocupada._

_-No es solo, que quiero que me respondas algo¿estas enamorada de el?-el la miro a los ojos-odiaría ver a mi mejor amigo sufriendo, lamento preguntarte de esta forma-_

_Ella negó con la cabeza-no te preocupes, entiendo tu preocupación-ella sonrió-y claro que responderé tu pregunta, si estoy enamorada de Eriol, no solo eso lo amo con todo mi ser, el es mi aire y la fuerza que hace latir mi corazón, no podría estar sin el.-_

_Andrés sonrió-Gracias, se que el siente lo mismo por ti.-_

_-lo se-respondió simplemente ella._

-Es verdad lo que dices Eriol es maravillosa-dijo el al recordar su ultima platica con ella.

-Lo se-dijo, había preguntado pues desde ya una semana que Andrés había regresado de los Estados Unidos y ahora conocía mas a Tomoyo, y quería saber que opinaba de ella.

&&&&&&&&

-Parece que las cosas entre ustedes dos esta yendo muy bien-dijo mientras colocaba uno de los muchos diseños elaborados por su amiga, y que se revelarían en el próximo desfile.

La chica de ojos color amatistas sonrió a su amiga-que puedo decir Rika, estoy muy enamorada, el es perfecto, y todo parece ir tan bien.-

-No sabes cuanto me alegro-Rika se acerco mas a su amiga hasta quedar frente a ella-Se que es alguien especial, porque ahora tu ojos se ven mas vivos llenos de un nuevo resplandor-ella sonrió a Tomoyo-y me gusta verte así-

Tomoyo sonrió-Bueno creo que debemos dejar ese tema por ahora y concentrarnos en el trabajo-

-Lo se, cuando el tema es Eriol, tu puedes hablar por horas y no contamos con mucho tiempo-

Tomoyo se sonrojo, sabiendo que en cierta parte esto no era una total exageración por parte de su amiga.

&&&&&&&&

Abrió los ojos al nuevo día, un hermoso domingo, la fecha 3 de septiembre, el día de su cumpleaños, siempre disfrutaba de este día, pues sentía que este día le pertenecía, que era total y absolutamente suyo, algo infantil, pero era uno de sus caprichos, y no importaba que pensaran, pues esta idea la hacia sentir feliz y especial, se sentó en su cama y fue cuando la miro, una rosa¿Qué hacia una rosa en su cama, pensó, la tomo y camino hacia la cocina, para poner un poco de café, encontró, otra y otra rosa, en total cuando llegaba a la cocina ya llevaba seis en su mano y sobre la mesita de la sala vio un ramo de Tulipanes, se acerco y las observo, amaba estas flores, tomo la tarjeta que la acompañaba y la leyó:

**_Feliz cumpleaños mi dulce Tomoyo, espero te agraden mis rosas, (por cierto te ves absolutamente hermosa cuando duermes),_** cuando leyó esta parte sus mejillas se sonrojaron, pensando que el había llegado hasta su recamara y la había visto dormir, tan solo esperaba que eso de que roncara tan solo fuese una broma de Rika, porque si no…, sacudió su cabeza levemente para sacar todos eso pensamientos y se concentro en seguir leyendo la nota, **_quiero que este día sea muy especial para ti, así que he preparado muchas cosas, tan solo diré que serán una agradable sorpresa, estaré frente a tu casa a las 7:00 p.m.._**

&&&&&&&&

¿hacia donde se dirigía, no lo sabía, el tenía sus manos sobre sus ojos, impidiéndole que viese algo, esta noche le había encantado, hasta el momento había ido a un romántico restaurante, había cenado y bailado un poco, luego asistieron al teatro y ahora, bueno ahora no sabía hacia donde iba, pero tanto misterio la hacía sentir muy curiosa.-Eriol podrías decirme hacia donde vamos-dijo exteriorizando esa curiosidad.

-Es una sorpresa, no falta mucho.-

Tomoyo suspiro, y tan solo siguió caminando, guiada por el.

Retiro sus manos, para que ella viese-Ya puedes abrir los ojos-

-Es hermoso-pronuncio al ver la hermosa escena ante sus ojos. La ciudad de Inglaterra, se extendía en todo sus esplendor y la noche la hacia verse mas hermosa-No sabia que había un lugar como este.-

-Muy poca personas lo saben, por eso casi nunca hay nadie, y eso lo hace mas especial aun, es perfecto para dos enamorados-termino sonriendo.

Ella se acostó en el-Si tienes razón es perfecto, gracias Eriol, en verdad he disfrutado mucho esta noche.-

-Fue todo un placer, tan solo falta algo-se alejo del lado de Tomoyo y camino hacia su auto y saco un regalo.-Espero te guste-dijo mientras se lo daba.

Ella lo tomo-No tenias…-

-Pero quería hacerlo.-

-¿Y tenias dudas que si me gustaría?-le pregunto sonriendo mientras miraba su obsequio-Pero si es hermoso-

-Me alegra, veamos como se ve en ti-

Tomoyo se quito el collar que tenia puesto y tomo el collar que le dio Eriol, que tenia pequeñas piedras que brillaban que no eran otra cosa que diamantes.

-¿Me concede el Honor?-le pregunto

Tomoyo le dio el collar

Eriol se coloco atrás de ella, mientras Tomoyo sujetaba su cabello, una vez que había terminado de colocar el collar, Eriol camino para quedar frente a Tomoyo, pero mientras lo hacia con sus dedos siguió el contorno del collar, alrededor del cuello de Tomoyo, acariciándola de una manera según los pensamientos de Tomoyo enloquecedoramente exquisita, cada centímetro de si reacciono con esta caricia, y sus ojos se cerraron como reflejo.

-Se ve perfecto—dijo el-Aunque se ve opacado con tu belleza Tomoyo.-

Ella abrió los ojos y sonrió.

El se acerco mas a ella, hasta que sus labios se sellaron nuevamente en un beso, uno que la hacia perder sus fuerzas y parecía que sus piernas cedían ante su peso, pero afortunadamente todo el sustento que necesitaba, le era proporcionado por los fuertes brazos de Eriol, que la sujetaba de una manera posesiva, perfecta…

La falta de aire los obligo a separarse-Me harás muy difícil escoger tu regalo-murmuro ella.

El sonrió-No lo creo-se acerco a ella hasta que sus labios quedaron a la altura de sus oídos y susurro.-Lo único que deseo eres tu Tomoyo.-

Tomoyo escucho ese tono,.. deseo,… amor,… cuantas emociones mezcladas, sus fuerzas parecieron abandonarla aun mas, agradeció que el aun la sujetara, pensó que no era justo que solo ella se sintiera así, tendría que hacer algo…

Sintió las manos de ella subir hasta su cuello y acariciarlo de una manera exquisita, la vio acercarse a el, a sus labios, pero no fue un beso, sino un simple roce, que lo dejo deseando por mas, sonrió¿Tomoyo acaso quería torturarlo, la sintió cerca de su oído y escucho una palabras que dejaría grabadas por siempre, "Me tienes Eriol, me tienes……, nunca había conocido a una mujer que lo enloqueciera hasta el punto en que lo hacia Tomoyo, la tentación era mucha, y bueno el nunca tuvo una voluntad muy fuerte…

Y antes de que ella pudiera predecirlo, el tomaba sus labios con los suyos, con urgencia, al parecer las cosas habían quedado a mano…

Notas: Primero que todo, lamento tanto la tardanza, pero espero que les halla gustado este capitulo, agradezco a quienes leen este fic, y en especial a: **Frush, Itzia-Hime, annie, Rizel, LMUndine, Sakurita86, Fisica78lacl, ShAd3s.Darkness**; gracias por dejar review, me da gusto saber que hay quienes disfrutan de lo que escribo, espero que sigan dejando review, y quienes no han dejado que se animen a dejar, no toma mucho tiempo y me hacen feliz, bueno eso es todo hasta el próximo capitulo.


	11. SS y TE cap VI

Aclaración: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen

-..-diálogos

&& cambios de escena

Notas: Este capitulo contendrá la mitad de SS y la otra mitad de TE, espero lo disfruten, ya pronto el final, quiero agradecer a: **LMUndine, sakurita86, ceci-usui, frush **; muchas gracias por sus comentarios . Espero que dejen review, me gusta saber lo que opinan de este fic.

VI capitulo

Su sonrisa era grande, pues la sensación era agradable, estaba teniendo un sueño tan maravilloso, Shaoran estaba en la cama, con ella y le daba pequeños besos en la mejilla, en los labios, en el cuello, tratando de llamar su atención, abrió los ojos lentamente lastima que tenia que despertar…., un momento,…. si eso era un sueño, porque aun sentía los besos, se dio la vuelta en su cama y fue cuanto lo vio sonriéndole, se sonrojo inmediatamente,-Shaoran.-

El se sentó en la cama sin dejar de verla, el ya se encontraba vestido-Buenos días Sakura-

-Buenos días¿Qué haces aquí Shaoran?-

El sonrió-Despertando a la bella durmiente-

-Valla forma de despertar.-

-No creo que no te agradara, en verdad sonreías bastante-dijo sonriendo con cierta picardía-a mi en lo personal no me molestaría despertar así todos los días y mas si eres tu quien lo hace.-

Ella se sonrojo-Ese no es el punto-dijo

Shaoran rió-Tenía que despertarte, hoy es un día especial.-

Sakura sonrió, al saber que era.-Nuestro primer mes de novios-

-así es, así que si esta bella durmiente se apresura empezaremos con las actividades de este día.-

Ella sonrió-Enseguida estaré lista.-

Nadie decía nada, tan solo se miraban.

-Shaoran..-

Shaoran suspiro-Si, esperare afuera.-

El salio y Sakura sonrió

&&&&&&&&

Había ido a la ciudad, una brisa fresca movía sus cabellos, le agradaba el otoño, era algo melancólico, pero en un sentido agradable, trae a tu mente recuerdos pasados, felices y tristes, así como algunos graciosos, pero es que todos estos recuerdos formaban parte de su vida y por eso eran importantes, el caminaba a su lado, y ella sujetaba su brazo, apoyando su cabeza ligeramente en su hombro, se sentaron en una banca del parque.

-Me encanta estar contigo Shaoran-

-Igual a mi Sakura.-miro al frente y algo llamo su atención, se levanto y camino hacia ese lugar, instantes después regresaba con una hermosa rosa.

-Gracias-dijo ella sonriendo, mientras tomaba la rosa.

El se sentó a su lado, y paso su brazo alrededor de ella pegándola mas a su cuerpo.

-Ha sido un mes maravilloso Shaoran-dijo ella-Te amo-

El sonrió y se acerco a ella, eliminando las distancia que los separa, y tomo sus labios entre los suyos, viviendo, grabando en su mente este momento.

&&&&&&&

-Me encanta-dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Si lo se-dijo el, tratando de no perder el equilibrio y caer, como ya lo había echo en mas de una ocasión.

Sakura sonrió al verlo sujetado del borde de la pista de patinaje-Te ayudo-pregunto sonriendo

El sonrió-Prefiero quedarme aquí, no se como me convenciste en mi primer lugar de entrar aquí, yo no se patinar.-

Ella se acerco a el, mediante ágiles movimientos, demostrando lo buena que era-Talvez porque no eres capaz de negarme nada, soy demasiado irresistible-sonrió frente a el.

-Tal vez-el se sujeto fuertemente de la orilla-creo que me saldré, tu puedes seguir si quieres, no me aburriré, de todas formas me encanta verte-

Ella sonrió-Eso no Shaoran, patinaremos juntos-

-No lo haré, no habrá manera de que me convenzas-

-¿Nada?-sonrió ella acercándose mas a el

-Nada-volvió a repetir ya menos seguro

Instantes después ambos patinaban juntos tomados de la manos.

&&&&&&&&

La torre de Tokio siempre daba a quienes iban allí, una vista espectacular, hermosa, y a ellos no era la excepción, el la envolvía con uno de sus brazos, y ella estaba apoyada en el hombro de el, siempre le agrada poder sentirlo tan cerca, sentirse segura.

-Gracias por este día-dijo ella sonriendo, sin dejar de ver la hermosa ciudad de Tokio

- No tienes porque agradecerme después de todo-El sonrió atrayéndola mas a si-yo fui el que salio ganando.-

Ella sonrió y cerro los ojos-Este es uno de esos momentos que desearía que fueran eternos.-

-A mi también me gusta, pero no desearía que fuera eterno, yo quiero mas momento contigo Sakura, quiero toda una serie de recuerdos.-

Ella sonrió y se giro, para quedar frente a el-Yo también.-

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto, cuando vio la tristeza de ella, aunque tratara de ocultarla.

-Es solo...-giro su vista por un momento, había algo que la inquietaba-¿Qué haremos cuando las vacaciones terminen?-sus ojos se enfocaron en los de el, necesitaba que el le dijera que todo estaría bien, que ya encontrarían la forma, que no se separaría de ella, quería que el le dijera que la necesitaba a su lado, como ella sentía que lo necesitaba a el, porque si esa era una verdad absoluta, ella lo necesitaba a su lado, lo amaba, y por eso no podía alejarse de el, necesitaba ver esa sonrisa que la conquistaba, y ver sus ojos que la invitaban a perderse en ellos, necesitaba sus caricia que la transportaban a un mundo perfecto, eterno, necesitaba de el, como necesitaba del aire, el era su vida.

El la vio, allí frente a ella, esperando una respuesta, de la cual ni el estaba seguro, durante este tiempo se había acostumbrado a su presencia, primero se gano su amistad y luego el quiso mas, su sonrisa lo había conquistado y sus ojos, si su hermosos ojos esmeraldas, cuanto le agradaba poder verlos, disfrutaba cada momento, cada beso, quería mas y lo sabia muy bien, ella había sido capaz de quitarle esa soledad que lo afligía, y su corazón latía mas fuerte cuando ella estaba allí, una calidez infinita y una alegría sin igual, eso era sakura para el, fue entonces cuando una duda domino cada pensamiento¿acaso la amaba, no eso era imposible, el había prometido no volver a amar a nadie, y esta vez no seria diferente, pero entonces porque la necesitaba junto a el, …para apagar su soledad, …para darle esperanzas,… si solo por eso, el no quería estar solo...-Ya hablaremos de eso.-

-Pero…

-Disfrutemos de este momento nada mas-el subió la mano, hasta acariciar su mejilla.

-Tienes razón-después hablarían de eso, por ahora solo disfrutaría el momento.

El sonrió, y paso las manos rodeando la fina cintura, mientras ella rodeo el cuello de el con sus brazos, por unos momentos tan solo se contemplaron, la pasión, el deseo, y también el amor, era visible en ambos, aunque el lo negara y tratara de silenciar lo que su corazón a gritos le decía, y las distancia que los separa se esfumo, así como todo pensamiento, cuando sus labios se fundían en un beso, tratando de expresar lo que en sus ojos se reflejaban.

&&&&&&&&

Había salido a dar un paseo por la mañana, lleva un sombrero y lentes oscuros, una falta larga estilo india, y una camisa blanca de tirantes, se paro frente a la entrada y lo vio a el sentado en uno de los muebles de la sala, supuso que no se dio cuenta de su presencia, pues el no la miro, se quiso quedar allí donde estaba, tan solo observándolo cuando escucho lo que el conversaba.

-Si tu ganas te diré, si conocí a alguien.-

- -

-Se llama Sakura Kinomoto, es hermosa, inteligente, encantadora y me gusta mucho.

Ella sonrió mas aun al oír la descripción que el daba de ella, se quito los lentes oscuros y los sostuvo con su mano

- -

-¿Amarla, no, tu sabes muy bien cual es mi posición respecto a eso, nunca volveré a amar a nadie.-

- -

-No soy un tonto, tampoco un cobarde, es lo mejor.-

- -

-Si es mi decisión final, no cambiare de opinión, te veré pronto, adiós amigo.-

Colgó el teléfono y camino al corredor, la puerta que daba a la playa estaba entreabierta, vio algo en el suelo-Son los lentes de Sakura, que extraño-los levanto y los puso sobre la mesa, se los daré luego pensó, saliendo después a la playa para observar el hermoso mar.

TE-TE-TE-TE-TE-TE-TE-TE-TE-TE-TE-TE-TE-TE-TE-TE-TE-TE-TE-TE-TE-TE-TE-TE-TE-TE-TE-TE-TE-TE-TE-TE-TE-TE

Ella vestía unos baiker y una camisa de tirantes, ambas grises unos tenis azules y su cabello atado en una cola, y el vestía unos pantalones azules, camisa blanca y tenis del mismo color, se encontraban el el parque, descansando un poco después de correr.

-No me digas que ya te cansaste.-dijo ella-No puedes con mi ritmo-

-Claro que no me he cansado-

Entonces sigamos, ella se adelanto y el quedo atrás de ella.-No puedes con mi ritmo-afirmo ella

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto el, todavía estando atrás de ella.

-Sigas atrás de mi-

El sonrió, pero ella no lo vio.-Digamos que disfruto la vista que tengo desde aquí.-

Tomoyo casi cae y se sonrojo-Eriol-bajo su velocidad, hasta que quedo a su lado y lo vio seriamente.

El sonrió aun mas, al verla a su lado-Me hubiera inventado otra excusa, y a si tu seguirías al frente-dijo ganándose un codazo por parte de Tomoyo.

-Nunca cambiaras-dijo ella

-No, además este fue el hombre del que te enamoraste.-

Ella paro, coloco su mano bajo su barbilla, mientras lo miraba de reojo-Eso me pone en perspectiva nuestra relación.-

-Eso es cruel Tomoyo-sonrió-Esta bien prometo no hacer mas bromas a costa tuya.-

Ella sonrió-Eso espero Eriol Hiraguizawa-se acerco a el y le dio un corto beso.

Eriol aun seguía pensando en lo ocurrido asía unos instantes cuando le escucho a ella, llamándole, la vio y se dio cuenta de que ya se había adelantado, sin darse el cuenta, lo había dejado algo perdido, si Tomoyo era capaz de hacerlo sentir perdido, pero no le disgustaba en lo absoluto, de hecho lo disfrutaba de sobremanera y con esa idea en mente, y una sonrisa comenzó a correr.

&&&&&&&&

Este era un día en el que había estado muy ocupada, entro sin tocar como lo hacia algunas veces, y lo que vio no le agrado mucho. El estaba sentado en su escritorio, leyendo lo que parecía ser algún documento y esa otra mujer esta apoyada en el, leyendo talvez, nada malo podría decirse, pero era diferente, si ella que usaba un pronunciado escote, se recargaba mucho en el cuerpo de el, quizás permitiéndole sentir lo que ya tan pronunciado escote dejaba poco a la imaginación.

-Buenas Tardes-Saludo, aunque en su interior sentía explotar de celos, debía mantenerse tranquila

El se levanto rápidamente del escritorio y fue a saludarla con un beso.

Eriol quizás no captaba las intenciones de esa mujer, pensó mientras sus ojos amatistas miraban a esa otra mujer, pero ella por supuesto que lo hacia con la intención de llamar la atención de el.

-Creo que no he tenido oportunidad de presentarlas correctamente-dijo el, tomando a Tomoyo del brazo acercándola donde estaba la que según el tan solo era una amiga.-Pamela Smith una vieja amiga de preparatoria.-dijo viendo a la mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.-y ella-dijo mientras abrazaba a Tomoyo-Es Tomoyo Daidouji mi novia.-

Ambas se dieron la mano en señal de saludo, acompañado de un mucho gusto, que no sonó muy sincero por ambas partes.

-Debo irme, fue un pacer conocerte Tomoyo-dijo viendo a Tomoyo-te veré luego-dijo acercándose a el y dándole como despedida un beso en la mejilla.

Tomoyo la miro seriamente mientras salía por la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Eriol que noto las reacciones en Tomoyo.-No me digas que estas celosa.-

Tomoyo lo miró-Aunque tu lo niegues se que ella esta interesada en ti-

Eriol suspiro-Ella no esta interesada en mi, es solo una vieja amiga-rodeo la cintura de Tomoyo con sus brazos, y continuo-Y si fuera como tu dices, cosa que no creo, ella no me interesa, solo estoy interesado en ti Tomoyo.-

Ella sonrió y vio que el era sincero, ella suspiro-Tienes razón, quizás son imaginaciones mías-

-Si lo creo-elimino las distancia que los separaba y le dio un beso- que te parece si vamos a cenar esta noche-dijo viéndola a los ojos después de separarse.

Ella sonrió-Me encantaría-

&&&&&&&&

La luna se reflejaba en la apacible superficie del lago, como si de un espejo se tratase, y la brisa era agradable, la luz era proporcionada por ese enorme astro que alumbra las noches, y que es inspiración para poetas y enamorados.

Ella sonrió, una sonrisa dulce y tranquila, la situación le era encantadora y muy agradable, ambos estaban en una pequeña canoa flotando en medio del lago, una copa de champaña era lo único que tenia en sus manos, y todo su peso descansaba en el pecho de el, su otra mano acariciaba suavemente el brazo con el que el la rodea, si definitivamente una situación muy agradable…

-Me encanta tenerte así, tienes una piel muy suave, que provoca acariciarte por siempre-dijo el , mientras su otra mano acariciaba el brazo de Tomoyo.

Ella sonrió, cerrando los ojos disfrutando de cada roce.-No tengo inconveniente con que así sea-a penas y pudo pronunciar, si quería una eternidad, Eriol era absolutamente adictante, y ella ya era adicta a el, necesitaba esas palabras que el susurraba a su oído, esas carisias que le daban el cielo, era adicta de sus hermosos ojos azules profundos misteriosos, hechizantes, de esa sonrisa que la conquistaba y definitivamente era adicta a esos besos que la hacían estremecer…

-Espero no te arrepientas-dijo el, acariciando esta vez el cuello de Tomoyo.

Ella se dio vuelta, para poder ver sus ojos-Nunca lo haría-susurró suavemente.

El sonrió, la luz de la luna, pegaba en su piel de una manera fascinante, seguramente algún pintor estaría encantado de poder pintar tal obra de arte, sonrió levemente, pero se sentía feliz de que esa visión nada mas fuera contemplada por el, estaba locamente enamorado, disfrutaba cada momento con ella, disfrutaba poder sentir sus manos rozar con su piel, poder ver esa sonrisa dulce y sensual al mismo tiempo, y ese brillo travieso que aparecía a veces en sus ojos, si le encantaban ver sus ojos tan únicos y que lo enamoraban mas a cada momento, y definitivamente les fascinaba poder tocar, acaricia, besar sus labios, tan perfectos como ella.-Me alegra-

Y así tan solo como testigos el hermoso lago, las estrella y las lunas, sus labios se unieron demostrando cuan necesarios eran el uno para el otro, cuanto deseo, pasión, amor había en su corazones, en su interior.

&&&&&&&&

Había finalizado otro de sus desfiles, tan solo algunos reporteros quedaban, vio como pamela era uno de ellos, pero su tez adquirió un tono mas blanco al ver el hombre que estaba junto a ella.

-Paúl..-fue el único sonido que salio de su boca, el nerviosismo que le causaba ese hombre era evidente, en cuanto termino de hacer toda su labor evitando a toda costa un contacto con el o pamela, se retiro a su departamento, hace algunos instantes había llegado, cuando alguien toco a su puerta abrió, se paralizo completamente, ni siquiera pudo evitar que el entrara.

El sonrió con esa sonrisa prepotente que lo caracterizaba y sus ojos la corrían de pies a cabeza y fue cuando el cerro la puerta y quedar solamente el y ella, que todos esos recuerdos que creía haber olvidados regresaban a su mente

_Ella tenia 17,lloraba, sus ojos amatistas estaban ya rojos e hinchados, estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de su departamento, y cerca de allí había un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos azules._

_-Por favor dame otra oportunidad-decía ella suplicando al hombre de unos 24 años_

_El rió-Cuantas veces debo decirte que no siento nada por ti-_

_-Pero yo estoy enamorada de ti.-dijo ella acercándose a el._

_-Mira Tomoyo, eres hermosa, no lo niego, pero eso eres solamente, un figura muy buena, no hay nada mas de ti que valga la pena, no vales nada sin eso, nadie te amara nunca, así que mas vale que te vallas asiendo a la idea, tan solo eres buena para entretenerse un rato-_

_Esas palabras destrozaron su autoestima._

_El continuo-Y si tu no quisiste hacerlo conmigo, nada tengo yo que hacer aquí, a menos que cambies de opinión-dijo tomándola de la cintura._

_Se encontraba herida, estaba enamorada, pero las palabras que el le dijo bastaron para hacerle ver que el no valía la pena, por ningún motivo dejaría las enseñanzas de su madre y aunque el destino le haya arrebatado a su madre, su ultima familia, privándola de muchas cosas, aun tenia dignidad-Vete-dijo_

_-Esta bien-dijo el hombre soltándola-Pero recuerda Tomoyo que nadie te amara nunca, no vales la pena-termino diciendo cerrando la puerta._

Miro ahora el hombre frente a si, casi no había cambiado, el fue el motivo por el que se sintiera menos por mucho tiempo, y que se alejara de los hombres, hasta que conoció a Eriol.

-Hola Tomoyo-esas palabras pronunciadas por el bastaron para hacerle volver a la realidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo ella, mientras trataba de aumentar la distancia que los separaba.

-Visito a una prima aquí, creo que tu la conoces Pamela Smith-el sonrió-Me sorprendí bastante al saber que tu vivías aquí también en Londres y decidí visitarte.-

-Vete-dijo ella conteniendo el odio que sentía por ese hombre-no quiero verte nunca-

-o si ya me entere que tienes un nuevo novio.-

-A si es-sus ojos expresaban rencor, un rencor que no sentía por ninguna otra persona

-Lastima que es como te dije, nadie nunca te amara-

-Te equivocas-dijo ella con firmeza-el me ama.-

El sonrió-¿Estas segura?-dijo mientras se acercaba mas a ella-Porque aunque yo no sepa mucho de eso, supongo que si te engaña, no te ama en realidad, de hecho en estos momentos esta con mi prima Pamela-

-Vete-grito ella

-Esta bien, me iré, pero es cierto lo que te dije, si no me crees llámalo, -antes de irse dejo un sobre en la mesa-un regalo de mi parte-dijo refiriéndose al paquete, camino hasta la puerta y salio por ella

Tomoyo se sentó en uno de los sillones, el estaba mintiendo, Eriol no seria capaz, pero recordó algo, esa tarde ella le había pedido que la acompañara, pero el se excuso diciendo que tenia un compromiso importante, y recordaba que cuando le pregunto de que se trataba el dudo en responder, para finalizar después con que se trataba de una reunión de negocios, así que tomo el teléfono y marco a su celular **Pamela al habla**, colgó inmediatamente, talvez el lo había olvidado y ella lo había encontrado, así que volvió a marcar, pero esta vez a su casa, escucho una voz y colgó, comenzó a llorar, temerosa extendió la mano hasta el sobre, y al ver su contenido mas lagrimas comenzaron a salir por sus ojos amatistas, - no otra vez…-murmuro, porque, si ella lo amaba, no quería sufrir de nuevo, camino a su recamara y abrió su closet, no quería sufrir de nuevo, se seco las lagrimas de sus ojos, y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde, su corazón estaba ya hecho trizas dentro de su pecho….

&&&&&&&&

La llamo a su celular pero no contesto, llamo a su casa, pero tampoco, así que ahora estaba frente a la puerta, toco varias veces el timbre, pero no recibía respuesta, tenia tantas ganas de verla, pues la tarde anterior había tenido que trabajar con Pamela sobre un maravilloso articulo de la gran diseñadora Tomoyo Daidouji, que sin duda le daría mucho mas éxito, era una sorpresa, esperaba mostrarle la revista ya con el articulo, sin duda le encantaría, y además se daría cuenta de que no hay razón de que sintiera celos por Pamela, porque fue de ella la idea del articulo, ya rendido decidió que mas tarde intentaría de nuevo, era patético pensó, no puedes estar un día sin verla.

Notas: Muy pronto el final y si quieren epilogo, también me gustaría saberlo.


	12. SS y TE cap final

Aclaración: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece

Capitulo VII (SS)

Vestía un traje formal como lo requería su profesión, llevaba un portafolio en una mano, en donde llevaba todos los documentos del caso del cual recién había terminado el juicio, y había ganado, pero a diferencia de otras veces no sonreía¿el motivo, ella no estaba con el¿cuanto había sido ya¿ dos meses, si, dos largos meses. Dejo de ver la leve llovizna que caía a fuera y que observaba a través de una ventana, empezó a caminar nuevamente, hacia al parqueo para regresar a su departamento, aunque no quería, pues la soledad y el silencio que había en este le recordaba lo solo que se sentía, lo vacío que estaba sin ella. Toda su atención se fijo en la mujer que acababa de cruzarse por su camino, vestía un traje formal también de chaqueta y falda azul marino.

-Hola Meiling-le saludo

-Hola Shaoran, veo que no has recapacitado¿no es así?-dijo mirándolo seriamente

-No se de que hablas-dijo desviando la vista, pues sabia muy bien a que se refería.

-Lo sabes bien, me refiero que aun sigues aquí en China, cuando deberías estar en Japón, junto a Sakura.-

El siguió caminando tratando de ignorar las palabras que su prima decía, llegaron hasta una zona en donde había una fuente en medio y varias bancas alrededor

-Detente Shaoran Li-grito Meiling

-No se que es lo que quieres Meiling-pregunto deteniendo su marcha y fijando su mirada en la mujer que lo miraba con cierta molestia

-¿y me lo preguntas a mi?-dijo ella, mientras se acercaba mas a el-Una maravillosa mujer esta enamorada de ti, y tu de ella, y sin embargo estas aquí y no en Japón, donde deberías estar.-

Miro alrededor con cierta impaciencia, vio una banca vacía y se sentó-Ella se alejo de mi-dijo mientras miraba a su prima tomar asiento a su lado.

-Y tu no fuiste detrás de ella-

El no dijo nada

-Además por lo poco que me has dicho, ella te amaba, y te lo dijo varias veces-

El bajo su mirada-Y yo no se lo dije nunca-

-así es-Puso una mano sobre su hombro-Shaoran ella te decía sus sentimientos y tu nada, no me extraña que estuviera herida-

-No hay nada que hacer ya Meiling-dijo finalmente, poniéndose de pie, tomo su portafolio y dio unos cuantos paso quedando de espaldad a ella

-No seas cobarde Shaoran.-con esta frase el detuvo su camino, momento que aprovecho para caminar y quedar frente a el.- no dejes que algo así te arruine la oportunidad de estar con la persona que amas.-

-Te..-

Ella lo interrumpió-No estoy equivocada tu la amas y lo sabes, tan solo que no quieres aceptarlo.-

-Adiós Meiling, te veré en otra ocasión-dijo antes de emprender de nuevo su camino.

&&&&&&&&

Miraba con extremado cuidado como el humo salía de la taza de café, estaba algo distraída como lo había estado desde hace algunos meses, desde que había escuchado esa conversación telefónica, apretó con mas fuerza la taza.

-Sakura..-

-Si dime-al parecer el hombre frente a ella, la había llamado varias veces y eso lo podía saber al ver la molestia que se dibujaba en sus facciones.

Dejo el maletín y la gabacha que llevaba para su turno en el hospital, y se aproximo a ella-Ese sujeto debe ser un estupido-

Ella se sobresalto-¿A que te refieres Touya?-Dijo depositando la taza en la mesa, mientras se levantaba y caminaba a la cocina.

-Por favor Sakura, ya estoy cansado de fingir, se que sufres por ese sujeto que estaba contigo en la casa de playa-la siguió en su recorrido

Ella evito la mirada de el, no sabia que el se hubiera enterado de algo.

-No soy un tonto, para no haberme dado cuenta, pero en ese momento no me moleste, porque te vi feliz-

Ella lo miro-Lo siento-se disculpo

-No importa ya-dijo acercándose mas a ella, mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de su hermana- te vi feliz como te había visto en mucho tiempo, pero ahora te miro tan triste¿dime que ocurrió?-

-Ya no importa-dijo mientras se alejaba de el, para después sacarse un vaso de agua-todo quedo en el pasado-camino hacia la salida de la cocina

-Si importa-dijo interrumpiendo la huida de ella-porque tu estas aquí triste, mira Sakura talvez no seré la mejor persona para ser de confidente tan solo se que necesitas a alguien con quien hablar-

Sakura sonrió al sentir la mano de su hermano sobre su hombro-Gracias Touya, en verdad te lo agradezco-miro al suelo, suspiro y luego lo miro-Pero creo que todo esto es algo de lo que debo encargarme yo misma.-

-Esta bien, respeto tu decisión y si alguna vez…-

Ella le sonrió y le interrumpió-Se que estarás allí, gracias por eso.

-Bueno debo irme ya-

-Si-dijo e instantes después se encontraba sola en el lugar, departamento que compartía con su hermano.

&&&&&&&&

Caminaba por el parque, estaba algo fresco por lo que usaba una chaqueta, pues ya era diciembre, su miraba observaba sus alrededores, la gente iba y venia, en parte por las compras navideñas, las calles estaba decoradas de igual manera, la alegría parecía flotar en el aire como era propio de esta temporada, y contagiaba a le gente con la alegría, excepto a el, parecía como si algo le faltase, y el sabia que era o mas bien quien era, esa mujer que ese había metido en su cuerpo, en su mente, y al parecer también se había metido en su corazón, pues estaba enamorado, le llevo tres meses admitir esa verdad, cada uno lleno de días vacíos, y noches solitarias, sin ella, así era su vida vacía y solitaria, llego hasta un sitio en donde habían varías bancas y se sentó en una de ellas. Dos chicos patinaba enfrente sonrió al recordar algo similar con Sakura.

_-Aprendes rápido-dijo ella, mientras lo miraba patinar un poco, algo torpe sin embargo_

_-No creo que alla aprendido-dijo el dándole una sonrisa-creo que en cualquier momento esa fuerza que parece darme algo de equilibrio, desaparecerá y caeré-_

_-no seas pesimista-dijo patinando hacia el._

_-No lo soy, solo soy realista, no fui hecho para patinar Sakura.-Unos movimientos extraños con los brazos fue lo que siguió a esta frase, mientras trataba de no perder el equilibrio-Ouch-dijo cuando callo contra el frío hielo._

_-Te encuentras bien-dijo preocupada cuando se encontraba ya frente a el_

_-Si tan solo un poco adolorido-_

_Ella sonrió-Ven vamos-dijo dándole la mano_

_El la tomo, pero debido a su peso, ella también cayo al suelo. Ambos rieron, sus miradas se encontraron._

_-Te amo Shaoran-_

_El acarició la mejilla de ella, y se acerco hasta que sus labios quedaron unidos, como lo habían estado ya en muchas ocasiones._

-Y yo a ti-dijo, mientras pensaba en la gran diferencia que esa frase hubiera marcado en su vida, quizás no tuviera que estar solo en estos momentos, pudiera estar besándola, oyendo su risa, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel, y contemplando sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas.-Que tonto fui-dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y se recostaba mas en la banca. ¿Por que no se lo dijo antes, Meiling tenía razón la había herido, cuantas veces ella le había dicho que lo amaba, y el nunca se atrevió a decirle nada, odiaba tener esos traumas, odiaba haber tenido esas malas experiencias, que de alguna forma afectaron todas sus relaciones, y que le impidieron decirle a ella libremente cuanto la amaba, cuanto la necesitaba a su lado, cuan maravilloso era el cambio que tan solo su presencia lograba en el, la felicidad que le daba que lo amara¿porque no se lo dijo¿porque no lo acepto¿porque no acepto que estaría perdido sin ella?.

Bajo sus brazos, hasta apoyar los codos en sus piernas, y bajo su cabeza, que quedo apoyada en sus manos, pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde, no sabía adonde estaba, y además no sabía aun si era capaz de decirle que la amaba, de ofrecerle una relación seria, si quería matrimonio, la experiencia con sus padres le había mostrado lo terrible que podía ser, no, lo mejor era olvidarla, la amaba si, y es por eso prefería dejarla libre, ella era maravillosa, así que hallaría a alguien mas que le ofreciera todo eso que el no podía, pero que ella merecía, si lo mejor era olvidarla, aun que sus días sea tornaran mas vacíos, y la soledad de la noche se hiciera mas profunda, la amaba.-Te amo Sakura-murmuro, y por eso seria firme en su decisión-y creo que nunca seré capaz de olvidarte- a pesar de todo pensó.

&&&&&&&&

Escuchaba comentarios del tipo,…otro excelente libro…, …eres una excelente escritora…, …estoy segura que este libro gustara mucho…., tan solo escuchaba sin oír atentamente, ni siquiera quien lo decía, tan solo estaba allí, sentada en esa mesa, disfrutando de la cena, por el lanzamiento de su nuevo libro, pero ello no disfrutaba la cena, su cuerpo estaba allí, pero su mente te encontraba pensando en el, en Shaoran, no sabía que tonta había sido, todo esto había sido su culpa, enamorarse de la forma en que lo hizo de un hombre que parecía detestar el amor, fue su culpa pensar que los besos que le había dado, esos maravillosos momentos eran porque la amaba.

No recordaba con claridad como había pasado todo, pero la cena había ya terminado, y estaba cambiada con ropa para dormir, se acostó en la cama, y su mirada se fijo en la oscuridad en la que se encontraba, que ciega había sido, tantas veces que ella le había dicho que lo amaba, y el nunca le había dicho nada, le había entregado el corazón a el, y otra vez se lo regresaron en pedazos, talvez no debía ser así, talvez debía ser como el y olvidarse del amor de una vez por todas.

&&&&&&&&

Ya pronto llegaría las navidades, y como siempre el estaría solo, era una época feliz, pero el no se sentía así, ya que a pesar de tener a sus padres nunca fue un lugar agradable en el cual estar, de hecho nunca en su vida había estado a gusto en un lugar, sonrió con cierta tristeza, de hecho el único lugar en el que se sintió muy bien al estar fue en esa casa de playa, y sin embargo estaba seguro que fue así, porque ella se encontraba allí , se pregunto si sentiría la misma sensación al estar en una casa con ella, en Japón o en China, o en cualquier lugar del mundo, no importaba, tan solo que ella estuviera allí, y que a esa casa el pudiera llamarle hogar, se imaginaba como seria levantarse cada día y verla a su lado, que sus tardes las pasara con ella, y los fines de semana saliera a algún lugar romántico y mas adelante a alguno que le agradara los niños-Oh dios-murmuro, mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello, al darse cuenta que lo que se imaginaba era una familia, una familia con ella, y lo deseaba como no había deseado otra cosa, la necesitaba, Sakura le había dado una nueva vida, y ahora que no estaba a su lado se sentía morir, siguió caminando en la calle, siempre pensando y cada pensamiento iba dirigido para ella, se paro frente a una vitrina, en una librería al ver el nuevo libro que acababa de salir a la venta , un nuevo amor, escrito por Sakura Kinomoto, y tomo una decisión si quería una familia, quería una familia con ella, sonrió, si, y el estaba dispuesto a luchar para que ella lo perdonara y poder cumplir su deseo, tenerla a su lado, y empezó a caminar mas rápidamente y luego a correr, sin embargo no dejaba de sonreír.

&&&&&&&&

La entrevista por su nuevo libro continuaba, era la primera que daba y la ultima, no se encontraba muy bien, para seguir asiéndolo, la tristeza que la embargaba era evidente y por eso no se extraño de la pregunta que le hicieron

.-¿A traviesa por algunos problemas?-

- si algunos- había respondido, sin querer entre en detalle.

-¿Alguna desilusión amorosa?-había preguntado un periodista, esperanzado a tener razón, y que todos obtuvieran la suficiente información sobre ese hecho al ser ella una famosa escritora.

-así es-respondió-Preferiría que dejáramos ese tema-

-Una ultima pregunta-dijo otro periodista-¿Qué ocurrió, acaso eso tiene que ver con su nuevo libro?-

-Con respecto a lo que ocurrió-contesto-simplemente no sucedió, no todo es tan feliz como en las novelas, no en la vida real.-termino sonriendo tristemente

&&&&&&&&&

Estaba en la azotea del edificio en el que vivía la entrevista había terminado.

-Hola-dijo una voz a su espalda

-Shaoran-murmuro al ver de quien se trataba

-Te vi en la entrevista-dijo el, sin atreverse a acercarse mas a ella-y quiero saber si es cierto lo que dijiste, sobre cuanto te preguntaron si le darías una segunda oportunidad al hombre por el cual estas tristes-

-Si es cierto, lo que les respondí, no se la daría.-dijo sin dejar de verlo

-y si ese hombre viniera a ti, arrepentido, destrozado y culpándose a si mismo, por dejar ir a una mujer tan maravillosa¿eso no te haría considerarlo?-

-No, porque a pesar de que mi corazón fue suyo y lo sigue siendo, y aunque ni un segundo día o noche pude dejar de pensar en el, el dijo que no me amaba.-

-Y si fui un mentiroso, porque cuando dije que no te amaba, estaba diciendo una terrible mentira-se acerco mas a ella, hasta que tan solo escasos centímetros los separaban.-Porque para esos momentos ya te amaba, todo mi corazón te pertenecía, y si me das otra oportunidad, puedo demostrarte que esta vez no miento cuanto digo que te amo, déjame poder ver tus hermosos ojos todos los día, escuchar tu risa, sentir la suavidad de tu piel y la calidez de tu ser, por favor Sakura, dame otra oportunidad, fui tan cobarde antes al no decirte lo mucho que te necesito.-

-Prometes que no me dejaras-

-Nunca no podría-subió sus manos para acariciar tu mejilla-te amo y esta vez me asegurare de decirte cada segundo, cada instante de mi vida, te amo, te amo, te amo, no me cansare de repetirlo-

-Bien porque yo también te amo y necesito de ti, quiero que cada día estés a mi lado, y me envuelvas en tus brazos, quiere poder ver tus ojos y que tu sonrisa me hechice, te amo Shaoran, y por eso estoy dispuesta que lo intentemos de nuevo.-

-Gracias-dijo mientras su otra mano envolvía la cintura de ella, y la acercaba mas a el, y así la beso, con todo ese amor que había guardado tanto tiempo, la beso para que supiera que tenia razón cuando dijoque había estado perdido sin ella.

&&&&&&&&

Fin SS

* * *

Capitulo VII (TE)

Entro en el departamento, sosteniendo las llaves del casero en una de sus manos, hacia ya tres días que no sabia nada de Tomoyo, ya era seguro que se había marchado, pero eso le causaba un inmenso dolor, además no sabía el ¿porque, quizás eso andaba ahora buscando en la casa de ella¿el porque lo había abandonado¿porque le causaba ese inmenso dolor, ella que el creyó que lo amaba, así como la amaba a ella, busco en la sala, en fin en toda la casa, hasta que encontro en el dormitorio algo que le indicaba el porque se había ido, en algunas fotos se mostraba a el y a Pamela abrazados, pero eso no significaba nada, recordó ese día, pamela lo había citado a un parque , y cuando llego la encontró llorando, y comentó que su novio la había dejado, y el como su amigo la había consolado. Miro las fotos una por una, hasta que una en particular llamo su atención de sobremanera, -maldición-murmuró, salio rápidamente de la casa

&&&&&&&&

Llamo a la puerta y ella abrió.-Hola-saludo

El no contesto-¿Qué significa esto?-dijo mientras le daba las fotos

Tomo las fotos aunque bien sabía de que se trataba

_-No vale la penas que sigas llorando por el Pamela.-dijo suavemente acariciando la cabeza de la chica._

_Ella levanto la vista, que había estado fija en el pecho de el, pues la abrazaba-Lo se-sonrió un poco, quitando algunas lagrimas de sus ojos-No se que haría sin ti- y al terminar de decir esto rápidamente poso sus labios sobre los de el._

_Esto lo sorprendió un poco, pero cuando se hubo recuperado, se separo de ella-¿Que haces?-pregunto ya de pie, mientras ella aun permanecía sentada en la banca_

_-Yo lo siento-opto por una actitud preocupada y avergonzada, había tenido la esperanza que el correspondiera su beso, pero no ocurrió así, por lo que mejor era optar por una actuación que le hiciera entender lo arrepentida que estaba, necesitaba mas tiempo-no se que ocurrió, todo esto del rompimiento me ha dejado muy mal-termino casi al borde de mas lagrimas_

_El pareció creer esto-Esta bien no te preocupes, se que estas muy afectada.-_

Y el momento cumbre de ese encuentro, el beso, se encontraba grabado en una de las tantas fotos

-Yo no lo se-respondió

El la miro seriamente, en el camino pensó ¿quien pudo haber hecho eso¿Quién había tomado esa fotos y se las había dado a ella, y todo razonamiento le indicaba que la persona frente a si era la culpable, pues nadie mas sabía que se encontrarían esa tarde.-¿No lo sabes?-dijo sin dejar de verla, con una mirada dura, y analítica, tratando de sacar la verdad.

Se movió algo nerviosa, por la mirada de el, no pensó que sospecharía tan rápidamente de ella, desvió su mirada-No lo se-afirmo, poniendo las fotos con algo de rudeza en la mesa, diciéndole con este gesto lo enfadada que se encontraba con sus dudas.

-no lo creo-dijo firmemente, sin dejar esta vez, que la que se había dado cuenta, de que no era mas que una actuación, lo afectara.

-Yo soy mejor que ella-dijo caminando hacia el.

-No lo eres-dijo alejándose de ella, y saliendo de la casa sabiendo que ya no tenia ningún sentido seguir allí, debía buscarla.

&&&&&&&&

Puso las tazas de te y dos pedazos de pastel en la mesa, se sentó en uno de los sillones, para dirigir toda su atención a la persona que la visitaba, su amiga Rika.

-Por favor Tomoyo-dijo viéndola seriamente.

Ella tomo la taza siempre serena-No cambiare de opinión Rika.-tomo un poco de te

Rika se levanto del sillón en que se encontraba y se sentó al lado de Tomoyo-el ha preguntado por ti, no se que los motivo, mejor dicho que te motivo a separarte de el, pero¿Por qué no hablas con el?-dijo tratando de que sus palabras la convencieran

Puso la taza sobre la mesa, y la miro, un suspiro salio de sus labio-Por favor, no quiero hablar mas de eso, hace tiempo que no te veo-una sonrisa triste se dibujo en sus labios-desde que me vine de Inglaterra, así que mejor hablemos de algo mas-

Suspiro derrotada, había tratado de que ella aceptara hablar con el, pues se negaba a revelar donde se encontraba, pensaba que la actitud de su amiga era equivocada, pero no podía decir nada.

Volvió a tomar la taza de te, y bebió otro sorbo, mirando el vapor que salía aún del contenido de la taza, como deseaba no sufrir tanto, y que todo el dolor que sentía desapareciera así como ese vapor, que desaparecía en el aire, pero sabía que eso era casi imposible, si no podía arrancar de su corazón eso sentimientos por el, ese amor y la necesidad de tenerlo a su lado, era imposible sacar ese dolor mientras su mente, su cuerpo, tuvieran grabados cada caricia, cada beso, era muy difícil borrar todos esos recuerdo, que tan feliz la hicieron.

&&&&&&&&

El brillo que había conseguido encenderse cuando la encontró a ella, parecía apagarse con el tiempo, pues ella ya no estaba allí, ya no estaba para que siguiera alimentándolo, así como sus fuerzas, la alegría todo parecía irse entre sus mano, como agua, sin poder contenerla, la necesitaba, como nunca pensó que podría hacerlo, necesitaba de nuevo sentir en sus manos la suavidad de su piel, el sabor de sus besos, la textura de sus labios, la necesitaba, de una manera enloquecedora, tan perdido estaba sin ella, tan solo, no se dio cuenta, aunque talvez la necesidad de verla, de tenerla presente al menos en recuerdos lo llevo a ese lugar, el hermoso lago que se encontraba en el parque

-_Me encanta tenerte así, tienes una piel muy suave, que provoca acariciarte por siempre-dijo el , mientras su otra mano acariciaba el brazo de Tomoyo._

_-No tengo inconveniente con que así sea-_

_-Espero no te arrepientas-dijo el, acariciando esta vez el cuello de Tomoyo._

_Ella se dio vuelta, para poder ver sus ojos-Nunca lo haría-susurró suavemente._

_-Me alegra-_

¿Donde había quedado eso, por unos instantes sus manos se encogieron formando dos apuño que apretó fuertemente, detestaba que por una trampa, por una ruin trampa ella se haya ido, y le dolía también que ella se halla ido, le dolía que no halla creído en el, al menos lo suficiente para preguntarle si era cierto lo que esas fotos reflejaban, resentía que lo halla dejado en la mas absoluta soledad, perdido en medio de la nada, y un dolor embargando su corazón, resentía que ahora lo único que le quedaba era su amor por ella, y varios recuerdos, que lo único que hacían era atormentarlo por las noches recordándole todo lo que había perdido, todo lo que ya no podía tener.

&&&&&&&&

Recorría la tienda, mientras dejaba que todo el olor de las flores penetrara en sus sentidos, le agradaba las floristerías, le encantaban las flores, los colores, las formas, los aromas, sus ojos se fijaron en una en particular sus favoritas, tulipanes, no pudo evitar y se acerco a ella, acaricio una flor con su mano, siguiendo suavemente el contorno de la flor, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, y luego otra, mientras que otras mas eran retenidos en sus ojos, pero que de un momento a otro amenazaban con seguir a las otras.

-Se encuentra bien señorita-le había preguntado la encargada, un débil-si estoy bien gracias-fue lo que pudo pronunciar.

Salio de la floristería, mirando a su alrededor si hacerlo realmente-Cuando te extraño Eriol-murmuro, mientras las otras lagrimas salían de sus ojos, que ya no podía retener ante lo doloroso de lo recuerdos. Se recargo en una pared de un solitario callejón, tratando de encontrar en el un soporte, pues sus fuerzas parecían haberla abandonados, y lloro, tratando de liberar un poco el dolor que todo eso le ocasionaba.-si tan solo supiera-cerro sus ojos, tratando de frenar las lágrimas ya numerosas que surcaba su mejilla-si me amas-

&&&&&&&&

había entrado en la oficina, pero la persona que se encontraba allí anteriormente, no se dio cuenta de su presencia, sentía lastima, se veía que su amigo sufría mucho.-Eriol-lo llamo después de unos instantes al darse cuenta que si no lo hacia, este no se daría cuenta que estaba allí, el estab distraido, y el muy bien lo sabia, estaba pensando en Tomoyo, desde que ella se había marchado había visto como su amigo se sumergía en una profunda tristeza

-Hola, Andrés¿Qué se te ofrece?-forzó una sonrisa, que sin duda se miraba muy falsa, y el otro se dio cuenta

Camino hasta que se sentó en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio, quedando así frente a su amigo-Tan solo quiero que hablemos-

Desvió la vista, sabía que ese tono y esa situación le eran muy familiar, y siempre tenían un tema en común, Tomoyo.-No quiero hablar de eso-

-Por favor Eriol, no puedes seguir así-su voz sonó fuerte, y su mirada era seria.

Fijo su vista en su amigo-No puede ser de otra forma-se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia la puerta, dejando claro con esto su deseo por terminar esa conversación.

-Debe haber algo…-

-¿Qué puedas hacer?-Se dio la vuelta para mirar a su amigo-No hay nada que tu puedas hacer, la única que puede darme lo que yo necesito es Tomoyo, pues es a ella que quiero, y eso ahora me parece algo imposible de obtener después de casi tres meses de tratar de encontrarla-se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta que cerro después de salir.

&&&&&&&&

Las cortinas estaban cerradas, y por su color oscuro, evitaban que la luz de la tarde que era ya poca entrara a la habitación, sumergiéndola de esta forma en una completa oscuridad, pero que no se encontraba sola, ella estaba allí, sentada en la cama,-Si tan solo supieras si me amas Eriol-

_-Si-dijo cuando escucho la pregunta de el, sobre si quería un poco mas-el se sirvió un poco en su copa y acerco la botella, a la copa de ella._

_El había dejado las cortina corridas, dejando de esta forma una libre vista a través de la ventana de su sala, le encantaba la vista de la casa de Eriol, en el cielo se podía observar la luna en todo su esplendor._

_sonrió cuando vio que el tomaba asiento a su lado, y con su brazo libre la abrazaba, acercándola mas a el. Se quedaron así uno instantes tan solo sintiendo la compañía del otro._

_-Tomoyo-no se movió ni un poco cuando comenzó hablar, así como ella tampoco cuando le escucho se encontraba tan bien así, tan cerca de el, que no quería separarse, y al parecer el tampoco-Quiero que me hagas una promesa.-_

_Ella se movió lo suficiente como para verlo a los ojos, pero sin separarse demasiado de el._

_El continuó-Quiero que me prometas que nunca dudaras, y siempre tendrás las certeza de que son ciertas mis palabras cuando te digo que te amo-_

_Ella lo miro, subió una de su manos hasta acariciar su mejilla, sonrió-Lo prometo Eriol-_

El ruido de la lluvia que comenzaba a caer afuera la hizo volver a la realidad, una en la que ella ya no estaba a su lado, una en la que ya no podía escuchar su vos, ni sentir su piel, varias lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, ella había hecho esa promesa porque cuando la hizo vio la sinceridad de el cuando decía que la amaba, ella le creyó en ese instante, y ahora lo entendía ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan diferente ahora, si el sentía lo mismo que ella sintió y siente por el, talvez ella aun tuviera una oportunidad, se seco las lagrimas, y se puso de pie y eso era algo que ella estaba dispuesta a averiguar

&&&&&&&&

-Vete Andrés, no quiero hablar con nadie-dijo al estar frente a la puerta, cerrada aun, la abrió y se quedo asombrado-Tomoyo-pudo pronunciar débilmente, su primer impulso fue acercarla mas a el y abrazarla, besarla, pero se contuvo, estaba dolido, porque lo había abandonado, se alejo de la puerta si cerrarla, dejándola a ella parada en la entrada, camino a la sala.

Suspiro, se imagino que el se encontraría dolido, por eso ese comportamiento no la extraño, pero no seria suficiente para detenerla había regresado para aclarar todo y tratar de recuperarlo. Hizo el mismo camino que el, evadiendo algunas cosas tiradas por allí, el desorden era algo evidente, al parecer se encontraba solo, llego hasta la sala lo vio recostado en el mueble, su mirada era triste, pero también notaba algo de decepción, lo vio cuidadosamente su aspecto era algo descuidado, se notaba que su partida lo había destrozado, cuanto se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, pero trataría de arreglarlo.-Perdóname-dijo sentándose a su lado

El la miro, el dolor se reflejaba en sus ojos-¿Por qué te fuiste?-

-Las fotos-dijo ella sin dejar de verlo

-no son lo que parecen, fue una trampa de Pamela para separarnos-El se levantó del mueble-¿Porque no me preguntaste?-las palabras sonaban con reproche, estaba de espalda a ella, camino hacia fuera de la casa, necesitaba aire, las estrellas ya se encontraban en el cielo, acompañando a la luna, sintió el viento frío chocar con su piel, el invierno ya estaba allí.

-No sabia que hacer-dijo saliendo de la casa, su manos cerraron mas el abrigo que llevaba tratando de que esta forma el frío no la afectara tanto

-Pudiste preguntarme-dijo enfrentándola, y mirando a sus ojos-Pudiste confiar en mi-su voz sonó suave como un murmuro, pero que ella escucho perfectamente.

-Se que debí confiar en ti, y en parte lo hacia, por eso regrese, pero es en mi en quien no confío-

El la miro sin comprender el significado de esta palabras

-Alguna vez te comente sobre mi ex Paúl, pues el es primo de Pamela, fue el quien me dio las fotos-

El escuchaba atento a su relato, el que ese hombre estuviera involucrado era algo que el desconocía

Ella continuo, conservando la calma-Lo que nunca te dije fue lo que ocurrió entre el y yo, el me dejo, porque no quise acostarme con el y me dijo palabras como:eres solamente, un figura muy buena, no hay nada mas de ti que valga la pena, no vales nada sin eso, nadie te amara nunca, así que mas vale que te vallas asiendo a la idea, tan solo eres buena para entretenerse un rato.-

Eriol la miro sin poder creer lo que ella le decía, como deseo tener al tipo frente a si y darle una paliza, quiso decir algo pero ella interrumpió

-No sabia si tu pensabas lo mismo-dijo al fin, dejando con estas palabras expresado su temor, temía que el en algún momento le dijera esa misma palabras, no quería salir lastimada, pues con la llegada de Paúl, sintió como si su pasado hubiera regresado, y junto con el todas sus inseguridades.

El se acerco a ella, y tomo su rostro en sus manos, ella sonrió ante el gesto-por dios Tomoyo, no tenia idea, lo único que puedo decirte es que yo no soy ese tipo.-

-Lo se me ha dado cuenta, y por eso regrese me di cuenta de que tu me amabas, regrese porque te amo mas que nadie, mas que a nada, te necesite tanto estos días, me encontré sin rumbo, recitaba escuchar tu vos, extrañaba tus carisias, tus besos-se había alejado con la idea de que cuando el le dijese esa palabras que tanto temía, su corazón ya no lo tuviera tan grabado, si es que era posible no amarlo mas de lo que ya lo hacia, y eso le dio miedo, sin embargo se dio cuenta que el dolor que sentía por su lejanía era mas fuerte cada día que pasaba, y que debía confiar, confiar en que el la amaba, como ella lo amaba a el.

El sonrió y la abrazo-No sabes como quisiera darle una paliza a ese tipo, por decirle eso, me imagino cuanto te lastimo, pero esta equivocado, tu vales mucho Tomoyo, nunca lo dudes, te amo, estos días he estado muriendo sin ti, y quiero que me escuches bien cuanto te digo que te amo por todo lo que eres, eres hermosa, si, pero de tu forma de ser también me he enamorado, me interesas por tus ideas y opiniones, por lo amable y noble que eres-la separo de si para verla a los ojos-así que nunca pienses algo distinto-la sonrisa que tenia era de felicidad, una felicidad inmensa, que no se podía medir, la tenia al fin después de tanto tiempo, tanta añoranza y dolor había pasado, ya que al fin la tenia frente a si.

-Te extrañe tanto Eriol-

-No tanto como a yo a ti, sin ti estoy perdido.

-Te amo-

-Yo también-sus manos acarició su mejilla, reviviendo esa sensación que tanta falta le hizo-Y te perdono con una condición-

Ella lo miro extrañada-¿Cual?-

-Que nunca, nunca mas me abandones.-sonrió, henchí viendo la cintura de ella con sus manos

-Te prometo, que nunca mas me alejare de tu lado-

El sonrió-Sabia decisión-

Se acerco a ella, cerrando la distancia que los separaron, la beso, sus labios se movían lentamente sobre los de ella, con dulzura, deseo y amor. Mismo sentimientos que sus corazones compartían

&&&&&&&&

Fin TE

Notas de la autora: Perdón por la tardanza, y espero que hallan disfrutado de este final, y **si quieren un epilogo, me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber a través de un review**, también si les gustaría que el epilogo contuviera algo de lemonade o no, en realidad les dejare esa decisión a ustedes, quiero agradecer a: **chouri, Basileia Daudojiu, LMUndine, Meii.ko, frush, ShAd3s.Darkness, carol, Itzia-Hime; **graciaspor sus comentarios que me animan a escribir.**  
**


	13. Epilogo SS

Epilogo SS

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

El tiempo se congelo, sus miradas eran profundas, llenas de deseo y pasión.

-No puedes negar lo que sientes-Su voz era profunda, y no era su tono normal, seguramente por las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo y nublaban su mente...

Ella se dio cuenta de este cambio y lo entendió, pues seguramente su voz tampoco sonaría igual en estos instantes, ahora que se sentía en un mundo distinto, como no hacerlo si cada mirada de el, hacia estremecer su cuerpo. Trato de alejarse de el, no podía permitirse caer mas en ese abismo, en que había comenzado a caer desde que lo conoció, era tiempo de parar, pues sabia que si no se alejaba de el, su cuerpo la traicionaría, su cuerpo que añoraba con fuerza sus carisias y sus besos...

La vio alejarse, no podía permitirlo desde que su mirada había encontrado la de ella, había quedado atrapado, su belleza era exquisita, su personalidad perfecta fuerte, sensible, todo lo que deseaba de una mujer, ella lo era y aun con mas perfección.

Había dado quizás unos dos pasos cuando sintió que su cuerpo era rodeado, por los brazos de el, y quedo frente a el, se negó a mirarlo, sabia muy bien que si lo hacia, seria su perdición, porque desde el instante que lo vio, y su mirada fuerte y profunda se fijo en ella, sintió que toda su vida cambiaria y no se había equivocado.

Subió sus manos y acarició sus mejillas-Mírame por favor-

No supo que fue, sus palabras que denotaban cuanto la necesitaba, o quizás esa caricia que hacia vibrar su cuerpo, y estremecer su ser, lo vio, y su cuerpo perdió su voluntad, no hizo nada por detener el beso que el le proporcionaba, no hizo nada excepto, regresar con igual intensidad ese beso.

-¡Shaoran!-

Las hojas que tenia en su mano cayeron al suelo, a causa de la impresión-Sakura, ¿cuándo llegaste?-dijo sin mirarla, mientras recogía con prisa las hojas, pero no pudo evitar que ella tomara una de ellas, la que el antes había estado leyendo.

Ella sonrió-Así que por lo que veo ya me puedes dar tu opinión acerca de mi nuevo proyecto.-

El puso las otras hojas sobre la mesa rápidamente -esta bien-dijo sin mirarla.

Ella volvió a sonreír de nuevo-Eso es un adelanto para alguien que dijo que mis libro eran cursis, y solo para mujeres-Lo miro mientras el sacaba las cosas que ella había comprado en el supermercado, como un intento por parte de el para escapar de ese instante.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto cuando se dio cuenta que ella no dejaba de observarlo

-Solo me preguntaba cuando admitirías que mis libros te gustan mas de lo que dices, y la mejor prueba es haberte encontrado leyendo tan concentrado-termino sonriendo, y acentuando las ultimas palabras.

Dejo se acomodar cosas, suspiro-Tienes razón aunque me cuesta admitirlo, me gustan muchos tu libros.-

Ella sonrió-Me alegro-dijo, mientras iba a su lado para ayudarlo a acomodar las cosas.

-¿Eso es todo lo que dirás?-

Ella lo miro interrogante

-No me dirás que como puede un hombre leer esas novelas de corte romántico-

Sakura suspiro-Cuando entenderás que mis novelas son mucho más que eso, y que mejor prueba que te haya interesado mi trabajo-

-Creo que tienes razón-

-Claro que la tengo-termino sonriendo

Terminaron de acomodar las cosas y Shaoran saco algo de vino en unas copas y minutos después ya se encontraban ambos sentados en el mueble, las luces eran tenues, y las estrellas ya comenzaban a aparecer en el firmamento.

Sakura se acomodo entre los brazos de el, mientras recordaba lo que había sido su vida este maravilloso año, ahora compartía un departamento con Shaoran, no había sido exactamente como lo había planeado, ese día en que se imaginaba a Shaoran, pidiéndole que se casara con ella se miraba un poco lejano ya, ella entendía el temor de Shaoran con el matrimonio, al tener como ejemplo a sus padres, y por eso se convencía a si misma que para ella era suficiente que el la amara, y que estuviera con ella, que no necesitaba nada mas.

-¿En que piensas?-le pregunto el mientras acariciaba el brazo de ella.

Ella sonrió- En nada en particular, por cierto hasta que pagina leíste-

-Hasta la 70, creo que seguía una muy buena escena-comento el sonriendo

Ella también sonrió

-me preocupa que pueda parecerte mas interesante el mundo de fantasías que creas en tus libros-dijo el bromeando-que en el que vivimos-

-Como podría-dijo ella-La realidad es mucho mas interesante-se dio la vuelta y lo beso, un beso corto, pero que le robo la respiración a el-¿no lo crees?-

-Oh si-dijo mientras subía sus manos a su rostro para acercarlo mas a el y besarla, esta vez no fue un corto beso todo lo contrario-No cambiaria esto por nada-dijo cuando ya se había separado de ella.

Ella sonrió, mientras se acercaba mas a Shaoran, para susurrar unas palabras en su oído.-¿Qué te parece si seguimos con la escena que seguía en el libro?

El también sonrió al escuchar las palabras de ella-Excelente idea-dijo antes de volver a acercarse a ella, mientras envolvía el cuerpo de ella con sus brazos, quedando Sakura bajo el, contemplo sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas por unos instantes, mientras acariciaba sus mejillas-eres muy hermosa Sakura-dijo antes de acercar su rostro al de ella, y besarla de una forma embriagadora y absoluta, llena de deseo, pasión, pero también de amor...

&&&&&&&&

-¿Y que te pareció?-le pregunto a su amiga, pero también su editora, mientras tomaba asiento en una silla frente al escritorio en el que se encontraba esta.

-Otra excelente novela-dijo sonriendo-estoy segura que tendrá tanto éxito como las otras-

Sakura sonrió-Me alegro-dijo, suspiro

-¿Qué te ocurre Sakura?-Naoko la miro seriamente-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-

-No te preocupes no es nada-vio hacia la ventana, que había en la oficina, y ya que se encontraba en un edificio bastante alto, brindaba una hermosa vista de la ciudad

-No digas que es nada, algo te tiene así-Sakura la miro-Te conozco-

Sakura sonrió, pero era una sonrisa un poco triste-Es solo que he estado pensando mucho en mi situación con Shaoran- Suspiro-No se que hacer, estoy feliz con el, lo amo y el a mi, es solo que no es como en mi sueño-toco su mano izquierda, en el que no había ningún anillo.

Naoko la observo-Lo se, ¿pero eres feliz?-

-Si lo soy, es solo que siento que falta eso, y al principio no me importaba pero ahora, ha pasado tiempo, pensé que Shaoran cambiaria de opinión, el cree que todo matrimonio resulta mal, el nuestro no seria así, y eso es algo que me entristece que el crea que no podríamos lograrlo-

Caminaba por la calle, todavía pensando en el, fue cuando vio una tienda, en realidad no supo que fue lo que la motivo a entrar talvez curiosidad, o tal vez esperanza, ilusiones de que su sueño se hiciera realidad, tal vez fue todo, pero ahora estaba dentro de una tienda, en donde había todo lo necesario para las bodas, al menos es lo que decía la publicidad del rotulo, empezó a recorrerlo, hasta que se fijo en un hermoso vestido, puesto en un maniquí-Es hermoso-murmuro

-Si lo es-dijo una mujer, que cuando pudo observarla bien se dio cuenta que trabajaba en el lugar-Y si me permite decirle señorita creo que le quedaría a la perfección, es un hermoso vestido-

Sakura lo miro, en realidad era hermoso, era el vestido perfecto, el que se imagino vistiendo el día de su boda.

-Tenga esta tarjeta y si decide que lo quiere nos llama, y con gusto se lo apartaremos.-

-Y antes de que pudiera decir que no se casaría pronto, que ni siquiera habían planes, la mujer ya se había alejado y ella quedo con la tarjeta en la mano.

&&&&&&&&

La luz de la lámpara, que estaba en la mesita de noche junto a su cama, era la que brindaba la luz que necesitaba, mientras leía un libro, pero que dejo de leer cuando se dio cuenta que no había pasado de la misma pagina, hacía casi una hora, acerco su cartera mientras sacaba una pequeña tarjeta, la tomo y la vio, pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría llamar, y decir que quería ese hermoso vestido, pues es el que usaría en su boda, vio el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío Shaoran aun no había llegado, le había dicho que llegaría tarde, pues tenia un caso que preparar, se acostó en loa cama, mientras ponía el libro sobre sus piernas, Shaoran había hecho mucho por ella, acepto vivir en su ciudad, y todo este tiempo le había demostrado que la amaba y mucho, no podía sentirse así, ¿porque, si lo tenia todo, sonrió algo triste, al menos casi todo, excepto un sueño tonto en el que se imaginaba vistiendo un hermoso vestido, y que Shaoran estaba a su lado, el día de su boda, y con esa idea después de algún tiempo se quedo dormida.

Se quito la chaqueta del traje que andaba y la puso en un mueble que había en la habitación, la miro a ella y sonrió, como lo hacia cada instante, en Sakura había encontrado un motivo para sonreír, para sentirse vivo de nuevo, con ella había aprendido el significado de lo que ser feliz significaba, camino hacia su lado de la cama para quedar frente a ella, quito un mechón de pelo que cubría sus ojos en estos instantes cerrados, -cuan feliz me has hecho Sakura, te amo tanto murmuro-, sus ojos demostraban toda la sinceridad de esas palabras, y también todo el amor que sentía cuando las decía, miro el libro que tenia sobre ella, y lo tomo, para luego depositarlo en la mesita de noche, sin embargo no lo coloco muy bien pues el libro cayo, y cuando lo hizo una pequeña tarjeta que estaba entre sus hojas cayo al suelo, se dio cuenta y tomo el libro y luego la tarjeta, cuando la tomo y la tuvo cerca se dio cuenta de lo que era, se quedo unos instantes sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, y luego de unos instantes recordó la hora que era y que seria mejor dormir, mañana pensaría en esa tarjeta y lo que significaba.

&&&&&&&&

Acarició el brazo de ella, era algo que disfrutaba mucho sentir la piel de el rozar con la de ella, sentir la suavidad de su piel, en esos instantes toda su atención era para ella, se miraba tan hermosa ahí dormida, había estado pensando todo el día en esa tarjeta, ¿Por qué la tenia ella, era un tonto claro que sabia porque , o al menos el significado que para ella tenia, lo que no entendía es ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta el que la había estado lastimándola, por que estaba seguro que así había sido, no había sido su intención pero eso no lo excusaba, el la amaba, eso lo sabia y ella a el, de esto también estaba seguro, ¿entonces porque no se ha atrevido a proponerle matrimonio, quizás los mismo y viejos temores de siempre se respondió, suspiro, si estos eran, lo que había pasado por alto era de darse cuenta lo pequeños que estos se había vueltos, tanto como para ya olvidarlos, quizás su felicidad lo haya segado, y halla evitado de que se diera cuenta de todo lo demás, los deseos de ella, acarició su cara, eres un tonto Shaoran, se dijo a si mismo, pero eso cambiaria, y mañana mismo trataría de compensar su gran error, y hacer muy feliz a la mujer que era todo para el...

&&&&&&&&

-Me encanta este lugar-dijo el

Ella sonrió, y vio como una de las olas chocaba contra la orilla de la playa-A mi también me encanta el mar-dijo ella.

El sonrió-Pero a mi no me gusta tanto por eso.-

-¿Entonces porque?-pregunto mientras pegaba mas su cuerpo al de el, al sentir la fría brisa del mar.

-Por que aquí conocí a una mujer muy descuidada hasta tal punto de no poder cocinar e incendiar una casa en uno de sus intentos por hacerlo.-dijo riendo

-Eso no es agradable-dijo dándole un pequeño empujón

El sonrió-Lo se, pero aun así, me gusta porque conocí a esta mujer de la que no pude evitar sentirme atraído desde el instante en que la vi, poseedora de los ojos esmeraldas mas hermosos que haya visto y una sonrisa que me cautivo en todos los sentidos, y que a pesar de mi intento por negarlo al principio, la mujer de la que me enamore, y con la cual he sido muy feliz durante todo este tiempo.-

-Tu también me has hecho muy feliz Shaoran-sonrió ella

-Eso espero Sakura, y por eso quise que viniéramos a este lugar, tengo algo importante que decirte.-

-¿Qué quie...?-no pudo continuar, su corazón comenzó a latir de tal forma que parecía querer salir de su pecho, cuando vio que el se arrodillaba

Sonrió-Mas bien, algo importante que preguntarte-dijo cuando ya estaba arrodillado

-Shaoran-dijo ella en un suave murmullo, que no alcanzo a serse escuchar sobre el sonido de las olas.

-Sakura Kinomoto, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-Tomo el estuche que tenia en sus manos, y lo abrió, mostrándole a ella el hermoso anillo.

Sonrió, se sentía tan feliz, ahora sentía que todo era perfecto-Claro que acepto-dijo

El se puso de pie-¿Me permite su mano?-sonrió

Ella extendió su mano, el saco el anillo, y lo puso en su dedo, y no pudo contenerse lo abrazo-No sabes lo feliz que soy Shaoran-

El correspondió el abrazo-Y me encargare que siempre sea así Sakura, que siempre seas feliz, porque te amo.-

Ella se alejo un poco de el, lo suficiente para aun sentir su calidez, pero lo suficiente para ver sus hermosos ojos ambarino, sonrió, lo recordaba todo había comenzado con un mal entendido, luego obligada por el destino a compartir sus vacaciones y de pronto se encontró amando a un extraño, que había entrado a su vida, por cosas del destino, y ahora allí estaba, frente al hombre que la había hecho tan feliz este tiempo, y que le prometía la eternidad, había sido muy afortunada, al encontrarlo lo sabia su corazón,-Te amo Shaoran-

El sonrió, acerco su rostro al de ella, y la beso un beso que sellaba su amor, y llenaba sus almas de felicidad, y en que se demostraban el amor, el deseo y la pasión que sentían por el otro.

&&&&&&&&

-Y así después de tantas pruebas que superaron, el príncipe y la princesa vivieron felices para siempre-sonrió, cerró el libro mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia el público que la escuchaba.

-Me encanta ese cuento-dijo una pequeña niña de ojos esmeraldas y cabellos café.

-Pues a mi me parece un bobo-dijo otro niño, que tenia la misma edad de la otra niña 5 años, sus cabellos eran castaños y sus ojos ambarinos.-Pero supongo que va bien para niñas bobas.-

-Mama-dijo la niña-dile a mi hermano que no soy ninguna boba.-

-Hien ya basta-dijo la mujer reprendiendo a su pequeño niño, aunque bien sabia que a su hijo le encantaba ese cuento, pues siempre la escuchaba muy atentamente, aunque era de corte romántico, sonrió, si tenía que ser hijo de su padre.

-Nadeshiko se queja por todo-dijo el Hien, que le gustaba hacer enfadar a Nadeshiko, pero a la que quería mucho, y de la cual siempre pasaba pendiente, y que protegía mucho, si ella era su pequeña hermana, y no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño, y hasta ahora así había sido.

-Ya deben dormir, es muy tarde-la mujer se puso de pie arropo a su hija, le dio un beso, luego fue a la cama de su hijo, lo arropo y le dio un beso.

-Cuéntanos otro cuento-dijo Hien

-Si hazlo- apoyo Nadeshiko a su hermano, que en realidad se llevaba bastante bien con el, y aunque ella no lo dijera lo quería mucho, y le gustaba que siempre la protegía, se comportaba como su hermano mayor, que según su madre si lo era, pero tan solo por unos segundos.

Sakura sonrió-Hoy no, mañana, es muy tarde ya es hora de dormir-

-Pero mamá-dijeron ambos en coro

-Ya escucharon a su madre niños-dijo un hombre desde la puerta.

Sakura sonrió al escuchar la voz, miro al hombre que estaba en la entrada de la habitación-Shaoran hay toda una protesta como siempre, a la hora de dormir-

El sonrió-Lo imagine al ver que tardabas-

Una idea llego a la mente de Hien-Nos dormiremos ya, pero entonces tu también nos contaras un cuento mañana papá-dijo el niño

El hombre de cabellos café y ojos como los de su hijo se acerco a el.-Si lo prometo Hien, ahora duerme-vio sonreír a su hijo, señal de que su promesa le agradaba, le dio un beso-Buenas noches Hien-

-Buenas noches papá-

Sonrió y se acerco al lado de su pequeña hija, le dio un beso también-Buenas noches Nadeshiko-

-Buenas noches papá.-

Sakura prendió la lámpara que estaba en la mesita de noche, camino hacia la puerta seguida por Shaoran, apago la luz y cerró la puerta.

&&&&&&&&

Se acomodo en la cama, mientras sonreía, sintió los brazos de el envolverla como siempre.

-¿En que piensas?-pregunto el

-En nuestra vida-contesto ella, viendo a los ojos, y con una de sus manos acarició su mejilla-en lo feliz que he sido, en lo mucho que amo a los gemelos, Hien y Nadeshiko, y en lo mucho que te amo a ti.-

El sonrió, acerco su rostro al de ella y le dio un beso-Me alegro que te hallamos hecho feliz, porque tu me has hecho muy feliz a mi, y cuando miro a nuestros hijo se que ellos también son felices.-

Le sonrió mas aun, mientras se sentía como siempre maravillada por sus ojos ambarinos, mientras miraba en ellos amor, amor para ella, se sentía dichosa, de haber encontrado a la persona ideal y aunque suene un poco a cliché el príncipe de sus sueños, ¿acaso no es lo que tiene ella lo que buscan todas, alguien que te ame completamente, una hermosa familia, si eso es y ella lo tenia todo, y se sentía feliz-Te amo Shaoran-dijo al hombre que se había encargado de hacerla tan feliz, recordaba como había empezado todo un extraño malentendido, y a partir de eso había encontrado en el una persona agradable, luego un amigo y finalmente el amor, el había llenado su corazón de alegría, el era capaz de hacerla sonreír con el simple sonido de su voz, sentirse amada con su mirada y provocarle la mas intensas emociones, con una caricia, un beso...

-Y yo a ti Sakura-Acarició su mejilla, sintiendo el suave contacto con su piel-y nunca dejare de hacerlo-le dio otro beso, sintiéndose tan lleno de vida, como lo había estado desde que ella había llegado a su vida, se dedico a ver sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, y acariciar con sus manos sus labios, eso que formaban una hermosa sonrisa, y que se había encargado de conquistar su corazón, el había encontrado su alma gemela, lo sabía muy bien, pues la conexión que tenia con Sakura era perfecta, lo sentía en su corazón que palpitaba dentro de el, y que esta lleno de amor por ella, lo sabia su cuerpo que vibraba con cada beso y caricia que le daba ella, si lo sabia muy bien cada vez que despertaba en la mañana y le miraba a su lado, dándose cuenta de lo afortunado que era, y en la noches cuando estaba entre sus brazos y se sentía el hombre mas dichoso del mundo, lo sabia cada instante en que su mente no la apartaba de sus pensamientos, si ahora tenia un nuevo mundo que no se imagino jamás, debido a sus experiencias pasadas, un mundo en el que tenia una hermosa familia, un hermoso niño y una adorable hija, que amaba con todo su corazón a una hermosa esposa, por los cuales sonreía cada día, sintiéndose vivo, dichoso, feliz...

-Yo tampoco dejare de amarte Shaoran, siempre te amare, siempre...

Notas de la autora: Hace ya tanto tiempo, que no escribía algo de este fic, espero que les haya gustado este epilogo, gracias por leer este fic, y especialmente a: ** Meiiko, ShAd3s.Darkness, Brasileia Daudojiu, Frush, Chouri, Megan, Itzia Hime;** por sus reviews. El epilogo de ET, espero tenerlo hecho pronto, para aquellos que les encanta esta pareja.


End file.
